Dulce guardaespaldas
by Da-chan Alein
Summary: De vivir en las calles a cuidar de una millonaria; la mafia japonesa quiere matarte; logras huir pero enfrentarás el duro mundo de las pandillas; todos creen que eren un chico... cuando en realidad eres una dulce muchacha en un mundo hostil. [Adaptación del manhwa "LOVE IN THE MASK"]
1. Buscando un guardaespaldas

_**Da-chan:** Espero que disfruten de esta historia, que está basada en un manhwa, el cual me parece muy, muy... muy... :/ Júzguenlo por ustedes mism s. :D_

_**PD:** Puede que sólo se mencione a Sakura en este cap, pero si continúan leyendo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán en seguir y seguir y ¡SEGUIR LEYENDO! ;)_

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BUSCANDO UN GUARDAESPALDAS<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión/sábado/por la tarde/  
><strong>

—Tío... yo realmente quiero asistir al internado!

—Pero Sakura...— el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio estaba cansado de los reclamos de la muchacha —Eres la heredera del conglomerado... Tú sabes que si te sucede algo...

—Tío! Es decir que por ser la única heredera tengo que permanecer dentro de la mansión toda mi vida!— la jovencita coloca las manos sobre el escritorio y lo mira con disgusto —Quiero crecer como una adolescente MEDIO normal!— la chica cruza sus brazos molesta y se lanza a la silla que estaba detrás.

El hombre da un gran suspiro. La mano derecha y guardaespaldas de aquel empresario expresa su opinión.

—Iruka-san por qué no deja que Sakura-ojousama asista?— Iruka lo mira con mucho asombro y salen estrellas de los ojos de la pelirRosa.

—Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije de que le pueden hacer daño?!

—Puede enviarla al instituto con un guardaespaldas...

—Oh... mmm... No es un mala idea...

—ALTO!— vocifera la jovencita mientras se levanta de un salto de la silla. —Al internado sólo pueden asistir los estudiantes y los maestros! Además de que me sentiré muy avergonzada de tener a un adulto dentro de la institución! Tío... por favor...!

—No iras a menos que tengas un guardaespaldas!— expresa seriamente. La muchacha da media vuelta y sale del estudio cerrando la puerta con rabia. Iruka se recuesta en la silla y cierra los ojos —Kakashi... que puedo hacer? *_suspiro*_ Es difícil criar un adolescente!

—Por qué no la envía con un muchacho de su edad?

—QUÉ?!

—Estoy enterado que el internado iniciará clases dentro de tres meses.— Iruka lo mira con intriga —En ese tiempo puedo entrenar a un muchacho de su edad para que cuide de ella dentro de la institución.

—En tres meses crees que podrás preparar a un muchacho de la edad de mi sobrina?!— levanta una ceja —Realmente lo crees?

—Sí no lo consigo en ese tiempo, simplemente no envía a la señorita al internado... Cuando le he mentido, Iruka-san? Confíe en mi.— Iruka baja la mirada y luego se levanta de la silla.

—Busca a alguien así, preséntalo y luego veremos...— Iruka pone una mano en el hombro de Kakashi y se retiran de la habitación.

—((Los mejores aprendices se consiguen en...))— piensa el peliplata mientras se dirige al automóvil en busca de un muchacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Estación de tren/mismo sábado/por la noche/**

—Desea un cigarrillo?— expresa un muchacho de cabello largo.

—Compre un cigarrillo, así se calentará— dice otro joven de cabello corto.

Era invierno. El reloj de la plaza marcaba las diez de la noche y nevaba levemente. Los jóvenes se acercaron a una estatua.

—Orochimaru-sama se molestará con nosotros por no llevar dinero.

—De eso no te preocupes Hiro-kun. Yo me encargo de todo.

—Nii-san...

* * *

><p><strong>Orfanato/mismo sábado/más de noche/**

—Pase lo que me pase, tú no te atrevas a defenderme. Entendiste Hiro!?

—P-pero-

—Promételo!— sujeta el brazo del pequeño niño de cabello corto con fuerza.

—S-sí... Nii-san...

Ambos jóvenes entran al orfanato. En la puerta los esperaba el dueño de aquel tétrico y desamparado hogar para niños y niñas sin familia u hogar.

—Veo que no han vendido su parte para pagar el hospedaje...— expresa marcando un poco la _"s"_... El muchacho de cabello largo da un paso al frente y habla sin miedo.

—La semana pasada vendimos más de lo acostumbrado. Por lo menos podemos quedarnos dos días más!

—Osas decir que _debo _dejarte quedar sólo porque ganaste más la semana pasada?! Tú sabes lo que sucede si me responden!

**(( POW ))**

—...! ((N-nii-san!))— el muchacho de cabello largo fue golpeado, cayó al suelo, y luego lo tomó del cabello para arastrarlo a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un cuartucho con medio techo, ventana sin cristales, piso de tierra y un poco de paja, nada más. Antes de salir por la puerta el hombre de aspecto decrépito y mirada vil volteó y le dijo al niño de cabello corto.

—Seré benevolente y sólo dejaré que uno pase la noche dentro... Agradezcan mi bondad!— así dejaron la habitación.

Hiro se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa y entró a una habitación que tenía una ventana donde podía ver el cuartucho donde su Nii-san fue encerrado.

A pesar de estar adentro, se podía sentir el frío de la noche; una fría noche de invierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Parque/domingo/por la mañana/**

—Aún me siento culpable por no defenderte, nii-san...

—Eso ya no importa. Lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en vender.

—Sí nii-san!— salta de la emoción el chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión/domingo/por la tarde/**

—Alguien a visto a Kakashi?

—Debe estar entrenando, Iruka-sama

—Entendido!— antes de dirigirse al dojo, voltea y mira a la sirvienta con una sonrisa —sólo _"san_"... Cuando dicen _"__sama"_ me siento viejo!

—P-perdón Iruka-sam... Iruka-san!

—Mucho mejor!— se retira.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojo/domingo/un poco más tarde/**

—Kakashi! Así que aquí has estado!— dice Iruka respirando un poco agitado.

—Necesita algo?— el peliplata detiene el entrenamiento; le indica a sus discípulos que abandonen la habitación.

—Ah... pues... Quería saber cómo va la búsqueda del muchacho. Es que esa niña me provoca dolores de cabeza!— lleva sus manos a la cabeza.

—Hoy saldré sin el vehículo. Creo que habrá más posibilidades si camino por una zona poco resguardada de policías.

—No quiero escándalos. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, Kakashi.— pone una cara seria.

—Manejaré todo con la mayor discreción— Iruka asienta. Su mirada vuelve a ser alegre —De acuerdo Kakashi, avísame!— camina hacia la puerta, levantando la mano y despidiéndose sale del dojo

* * *

><p><strong>Callejones/domingo/por la noche/**

—Hoy sí podremos dormir adentro Nii-san!

—Démonos prisa para tomar una cama cerca de la ventana...

—Sí!— Hiro salta con mucha alegría. El chico de cabello largo lo mira con felicidad y sonríe sutilmente.

De la oscuridad aparecen dos hombres adultos con cara de drogadictos.

—Niños. Qué hacen a estas horas por aquí?

—Siiiii...— se fija en la pequeña bolsa que tenía Hiro en las manos —Qué es eso?

—Nada que te importe!— se pone por delante de Hiro

—Nii-san...— susurra Hiro —démosle el dinero...

—No! CORRE HIRO!— el muchacho de cabello largo lo empuja y se lanza contra los maleantes.

—NII-SAN!

—Crees que tú, un crío de 12 o 13, lograrás vencernos? JA!

—...! — Hiro ve que uno de los sujetos saca un cuchillo.

—AGH!— **(( POFF! ))**

—N-N-NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Un hombre de camiseta blanca, vaqueros negros, sobretodo y con una bufanda rayada en tonos café escucha el grito del niño.

Hiro se acerca al muchacho de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro es apuñalado en el estómago y cae al suelo.

—Nii-san! NII-SAN!

—Danos la bolsa o te esperará lo mismo!— Hiro lo mira a los ojos con odio. Amarra la bolsita a su cinturón y se pone delante del cuerpo del muchacho.

—N-no... Hi... ro... V-ve...te...

—Siempre me has protegido, nii-san. Es momento de que yo lo haga!

El otro sujeto se acerca y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Cae al suelo inconsciente.

—HI...RO!— se acerca a él; aún respira.

—Los pequeños trabajan vendiendo cigarros y caramelos...— los tipos miran en dirección a la voz —...y ustedes lo quieren gratis?

—Eh, tú! Vete!

—Sí! O quieres morir como ellos?— el hombre de cabello plateado baja el libro que tapaba su rostro. La bufanda cubría su nariz y boca. Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

—Hmp! Eso les digo yo. Váyanse...— los mira con indiferencia —...o quieren morir?

Los hombres se molestaron y juntos lo atacaron.

Grave error.

El hombre de la navaja lanzó un corte hacia abajo por la derecha, mientras el otro mandó su puño por la izquierda. El hombre de la bufanda arrojó el libro hacia arriba, con una gran velocidad, puso las manos en el suelo y con las piernas pateó el rostro de ambos sujetos en la mandíbula. Ambos sujetos cayeron a varios metros de distancia; inconscientes sobre tachos de basura. Se puso de pie y el libro cayó en sus manos; lo guardó en un bolsillo interno del sobretodo.

Camina hacia los jóvenes y se agacha.

—...— mira al muchacho de cabello largo, sangraba mucho. Apenas puede abrir los ojos.

—P-por... fa... vor... c-cui... da-lo...— sus ojos se cierran. El peliplata toma el pulso de ambos jóvenes.

—((Parece que el de cabello corto sólo está inconsciente... pero el de cabello largo...))— toma a ambos muchachos y se dirige al hospital.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<em>**  
><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	2. Es un secreto

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ES UN SECRETO<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia para sirvientes/lunes por la tarde/**

—Uhm... mmnnng... no... n-no... N-niisan!— Hiro se levanta de la cama, asustado —D-donde... estoy?— mira la habitación con mucha atención.

—Al fin despertaste...— dice una voz detrás de él.

—AAAAHHHH!— el pequeño niño saltó de un susto. —Q-quién es usted?— como un flash, viene a su mente la imagen de su pariente siendo apuñalado —Qué p-pasó con Neji!?

—... eh?— el peliplata baja el libro y mira al joven —Hablas del muchacho con el corte en el estómago?

—Eh? Co-corte?! — su rostro se volvió pálido — E-Está bien?!

—Cálmate... antes de decírtelo, necesito que me escuches y no lo repetiré.— Hiro se quedó callado, preocupado y asustado. Asiente levemente. —De acuerdo... Tengo un trato para ti.

—T-trato?

—Sí. Necesito un muchacho para que sea el guardaespaldas de la sobrina de mi jefe, aceptarías?

—Eh? P-pero... yo... yo soy...— miró como sus manos se volvían puño, sentía una pesada piedra sobre la espalda —P-primero dígame dónde está Neji-niisan... p-por favor...

—Está en el hospital.— levanta la cabeza y sus ojos se llenan de asombro... comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—((ES MI CULPA!))— repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—No te culpes...— sus ojos se entre cierran; seguían saliendo lágrimas —Él está bien; sanará pronto.— Hiro da un gran suspiro y poco a poco sus lágrimas iban disminuyendo. —Pero no te saldrá barata la cuenta...— se desvanece de golpe el alivio que sintió por unos instantes.

—Nosotros no ganamos lo suficiente como... como para pagarlo...

—Entonces, acepta el trato.

—P-pero... n-no... yo... ((n-no puedo!))— dejó de mirar al hombre y clavó sus ojos en el suelo.

—Es porque eres mujer?

—...! — sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su respiración se detubo unos segundos, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Con un débil tono de voz, casi susurrando, expresa: —C-cómo... lo...— el peliplata lo interrumpe.

—Así que es cierto... je!— se levanta de la silla y toma asiento en la cama, al lado del chico. Hiro tomas las sábanas y se cubre, a pesar de tener la misma ropa de siempre. Recoge sus piernas y abraza sus rodillas.

—Q-qué... hará... c-con... conmigo? — susurra. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Crees que te haría algo?!— se asombra — Eso me molesta un poco, sabes?— Hiro abre sus ojos y su cuerpo se siente más relajado. —Escucha. Yo crecí en las calles... sé lo que se siente no tener dinero para comer... Acepta. Ambos ganamos.

—Qué ganará usted?

—Yo?— se cruza de brazos —dejaré de buscar... así tendré más tiempo para leer y descansar.

—((Qué flojo!))— una gota corre por su frente. Hiro mira una arruga en la sábana y empieza a jugar con ella. —Será... difícil e-el trabajo?

—Sí— Hiro lo mira por unos segundos y luego sigue jugando con la arruga —Además hay ciertas reglas y obligaciones que debes seguir al pie de la letra.

—Como cuáles?

—Te lo explicaré detalladamente sólo si aceptas.— cierra los ojos y recuerda todo lo que ha vivido y sufrido en las calles; deja de jugar con la sábana y dirige sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo. Sin quitar las manos de su cara, dice indeciso: —A-a Neji-niisan no le pasará nada malo? P-podré verlo?

—Sólo te aseguro que él estará a salvo. De lo otro no puedo responder...

Luego de unos tormentosos y eternos cinco minutos...

—Está... bien. A-acepto el trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de la mansión/martes por la mañana/**

—Iruka-san?

—Qué sucede?

—Es Kakashi-san. Dice que tiene el encargo que pidió.

—Oh! Dile que pase!— las puertas se abren.

—Kakashi! Al fin... y?— detrás del peliplata aparece un jovencito de doce años, cabello corto y bien peinado. Usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego; zapatos bien lustrados. Su rostro era fino, piel blanca y tersa, sus ojos eran aperlados. Saluda cortés. Iruka se sorprende de lo delgado que es.

—Él es el candidato. Te parece?

—No crees que se ve... débil? ((parece una niña...))— levanta sus cejas.

—Puede ser. De hecho parece una chica...— Hiro se sorprende, y preocupa, en su interior —... pero ese es el punto.

—No te comprendo.

—Si creen que es niña podrá compartir la habitación con Sakura-ojousama y los que crean que pueden vencerlo, solo por que su apariencia es débil, se llevarán una sorpresa.

—En eso tienes razón...

—Mis subordinados también son delgados; con su contextura y tamaño será más ágil. Yo no le veo problema.— Iruka toca su frente, se sienta en el sillón del escritorio —Está bien... pero una semana antes de inicio de clases en el instituto personalmente evaluaré su entrenamiento.

—Entonces está dicho, nos retiramos al dojo. Es bienvenido a las sesiones cuando guste.

—Sí, caeré de sorpresa.— dice con una sonrisa. Estando en la puerta —Espera Kakashi!— el adulto y el niño voltean —No me dijiste el nombre del joven. —Soy Hiro, señor. Hiro Hyuga.

Con ello se retiran.

—((Incluso tiene un tono femenino... o será que está resfriado?)) Que niño más raro...— susurra Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojo/dos semanas después por la noche/**

—OTRA VEZ!

—HA! ... HA! ... HA!

—DE NUEVO!

—HA! ... HA! ... HA! ... agh!—soltó el bokken y cayó al suelo. Kakashi se acerca al joven que está caído.

—Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando fallas.— el muchacho le pasa el sable de madera al sensei, luego se pone de rodillas y coloca sus manos frente a él. El sable baja con velocidad y golpea las palmas de las manos, tres veces.

Su rostro mostraba un intenso dolor, pero no dejó salir ninguna lágrima. Después de todo Iruka-san estaba en el dojo, presenciando el entrenamiento.

Iruka era un hombre muy amable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ser el dueño del conglomerado de empresas más adinerado del país lo convirtió en un hombre duro para manejar al grupo de guardaespaldas más competentes de todo el país.

La seguridad de Iruka, es decir sus guardaespaldas, era impenetrables. Mas esa lealtad y fuerza llevaban una arduo y extenuante entrenamiento.

Hiro debió soportar golpes y muchas horas de dolor. Para formar parte de la élite debía abandonar su personalidad... incluso su humanidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojo/un día antes de iniciar clases/mañana/**

—Y bien?— Iruka pregunta.

—Está listo.— detrás de una puerta corrediza aparece Hiro. Kakashi se coloca en el centro del dojo. Hiro se acerca y saluda a su maestro con una marcada reverencia.

—Comiencen!

Kakashi lanza un golpe a la izquierda, Hiro esquiva y se agacha, su pierna derecha se dirige con velocidad a los pies del sensei. El peliplata se eleva para caer sobre el joven, Hiro pone sus manos detrás y se empuja por el suelo, se levanta de un brinco y vuelve a la posición de batalla.

Kakashi cae suavemente y en unos segundos se encontró detrás de Hiro, lo tomó de un brazo y lo elevó del suelo hacia la pared.  
>Hiro acomoda su cuerpo en el aire justo a tiempo para que sus pies tocaran la pared, la usa para impulsarse. El peliplata se quita de la dirección; Hiro se sujeta al suelo para no seguir avanzando. Kakashi vuelve a aparecer frente al pequeño; un golpe dirigido a la espalda <strong>(( PLAFF! ))<strong> choca el puño contra el piso de madera.

Hiro aparece detrás del sensei dispuesto a golpearlo en la nuca; ni una pizca de duda cruza por su mente. Pero el peliplata extiende una pierna y lo derriba. Se sienta sobre el abdomen y un puño se dirigía a la cara de Hiro...

—Alto!— grita Iruka luego de dicha batalla. El puño de Kakashi se detiene a un centímetro de la nariz del joven. Hiro no cerró los ojos, ni pestañeo!

Ambos, Kakashi y Hiro, se levantan del suelo. Saludan a los presentes con cortesía.

—Ha perdido! Merece un castigo.— expresa uno de los personajes que fue invitado para presenciar el acto.

—Pero no perdió.— menciona Iruka, mirando al muchacho —Aprobaste!

—Eh?— Hiro estaba sorprendido. Kakashi le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro —Bien hecho, chico!— Hiro mira el sensei.

—No esperaba que te conviertas en un guardaespaldas tan o mejor que Kakashi; después de todo sólo entrenaste por tres meses. Es más de lo que esperaba.

Muchos de los presente no estaban conformes con los resultados, después de todo sería el protector de la heredera. Decían que había personas más hábiles para el trabajo, pero todos ellos eran mayores de edad. Sakura era caprichosa y no iría con un adulto a cuestas. Y si Iruka no la enviaba al instituto tendría que soportar las quejas de la pre-adolescente todo el año.

Iruka tenía sus razones y nadie lo cuestionaba una vez daba su decisión.

—Quiero que tú y el chico vayan a mi despacho en la tarde.— con esas palabras se retiraron todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de la mansión/domingo/tarde/**

—Aquí estamos, Iruka-san.

—Cómo se llama?— mirando al muchacho con insistencia.

—No comprendo?

—Vamos... Crees que no lo sé?! No te hagas el listo conmigo Kakashi!— el sensei y el chico se miran confundidos y en complicidad —No lo oculten más y díganme. Cuál es el nombre de la chica?— Hiro abre los ojos levemente.

—Ni modo...— cierra los ojos y da un suspiro. Antes de que Kakashi pueda abrir la boca, Iruka lo interrumpe.

—Quiero que ella me lo diga...

—Está bien. Habla.— le indica Kakashi al joven.

—M-me llamo Hinata.

—Lindo nombre.— responde Iruka —Toma asiento y explícame todo.— La chica obedece —Pues...— mira a Kakashi. Él la mira y asiente para que ella prosiga —Y-yo vivía en las calles, Iruka-sama...

—No. Sólo _"-san"_ cuando me dicen _"-sama"_ me siento viejo...

—Entiendo.— Hinata continúa — Vivía en las calles con mi primo, Neji. Ha-hace tres meses unos delincuentes nos atacaron y... y nos robaron lo poco que habíamos reunido. A mi primo lo apuñalaron y a mi... a mi me dejaron inconsciente...— su mirada se torno un poco triste —Desperté y Kakashi-san nos había salvado. Me dijo que Neji-niisan necesitaba permanecer en le hospital un tiempo... Pero... no sabía como pagar la cuenta del hospital.

Kakashi se acerca a la silla donde estaba sentada Hinata.

—Él me dijo que buscaba un guardaespaldas... Que lo único en lo que debía preocuparme era en entrenar y olvidar mi pasado.— Iruka la miraba, recostado en su silla —Que mi paga se la enviaría a mi primo... Así que... que...

—Aceptaste.

—Sí...

—mmmm... ya veo. Pero, eres mujer. Supongo que Kakashi no lo sabía.— Iruka lo mira.

—No sabía que era chica hasta que la examiné en caso de alguna herida.— Hinata no sabía eso; su rostro se sonrojó —Tranquila, yo no soy ningún pervertido...— dice el peliplata mientras mira el cabello de la jovencita, cosa que Iruka desaprobó rotundamente con una mirada extrañada y una ceja levantada —Llamé a una de las sirvientas cuando vi la tira de tu brasier.

Hinata estaba aún más roja.

—Bueno... ya pasó.— comenta Iruka mientras una gota recorría su frente —Por qué estabas vestido como niño?

— Nii-san me dijo que era mejor así... De-después podrían venderme a un... a un...

— Prostíbulo? — ella asintió con timidez. Iruka suspiró con abnegación. — Ni modo. Lo hecho, hecho está. — miró a la pequeña — Mi sobrina no es nada tonta, seguro y se da cuenta, al igual que yo. — hizo una pausa — En caso de que no se dé cuenta... Esto será un secreto.

Tanto alumno como maestro asintieron al unísono.

— Llama a Sakura... — habló por el comunicador de su teléfono a la secretaria — Y dile que aliste las maletas para irse a la academia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	3. Una nueva identidad

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>UNA NUEVA IDENTIDAD<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Sakura/domingo por la noche/**

— Señorita Sakura, buenas noches. — la sirvienta abre la puerta — Él se llama Hiro Hyuga; será su nuevo guardaespaldas.

La muchacha de piel clara y cabellera rosa larga y suelta corre y lo abraza con una sonrisa de júbilo: — Muchas gracias!

Hiro estaba estupefácto, nunca antes había recibido tal muestra de simpatía... Ni si quiera de su primo que, para evitar que supieran su verdadero género, trataba a Hinata de la misma forma que actuaba un hombre en las calles. Sin llegar a ser vulgar.

— Bu-buenas noches, Sakura-ojousama ¿Po-por qué dice eso?

— Acaso no te das cuenta? — la sirvienta deja la habitación con una sonrisa de ironía. Pues había sido ella quien curó a Hinata y le contó a Kakashi que era una delicada señorita lo que había debajo de esos ropajes sucios — Gracias a tí podré salir de este sitio y conocer personas de mi-... — pausó rápidamente — ... de NUESTRA edad!

— Como usted diga, Sakura-ojousama.

— Espera... Cómo me llamaste? — la pelirosa dejó de abrazar a Hiro para mirarlo con molestia.

— Q-quiere que me refiera a usted de una manera más formal, Sakura-ojousama? — Hiro comenzó a contemplar el tejado un momento, recordando un honorífico de mayor rango; sin embargo Sakura cerró aquellos pensamientos con un vociferado y bien dilucidado: — NO!

— Eh?

— No Hiro-chan...

— (( Hi-Hiro... chan? ))

—... de hoy en adelante somos amigos. Así que evitaremos los honoríficos.

— Temo responder que no puedo hacer eso, señorita Sakura. — él desvió la mirada unos momentos al suelo — Usted es mi jefe y debo tratarla con sumo respeto.

— Tonterías! — Hiro se sobresaltó antes las palabras —Si soy tu jefa, debes obedecerme, no es así? — su guardaespaldas asintió con determinación. — En tal caso...— la peirosa llevó sus manos a la cintura — Te ordeno que no utilices honoríficos conmigo!

— Seré regañado por Iruka-san si me escucha tratándola de la manera que me pide. — suspirando con resignación. Sakura era su jefa al fin de cuentas.

— Entonces sólo entre nosotros, te parece? — Hiro no alcanzaba a comprender la personalidad tan cambiante de aquella chica frente a él. Su jefa lo observó extrañada y le preguntó — Eres de mi tamaño... Pareces una chica.

— Mi complexión delgada me convierte en un chico rápido y ágil. Si me subestiman por la estatura se sorprenderán de mi habilidad en combate y fuerza. — la pelirosa estaba un poco alterada por la respuesta... parecía mecánica. Creyó que así era tratar con los guardaespaldas; ella conocía a otros hombres además de Kakashi y, aunque era la mano derecha de su tío y este lo consideraba un amigo cercano, Kakashi nunca dejaba de actuar de una manera robóticica.

_— (( Si lo miro bien... es lindo. No es mi tipo pero se ve tierno... )) —_ pensó y sonrió de manera cálida; cosa que Hiro no. Él se limitó a contemplar de manera vacía por la ventana.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SEIS MESES DESPUÉS/**

**/Academia/miércoles/medio día/**

— Hiro-san...— el joven se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la chica; era hora de receso — Qué necesita, Sakura-san?

— Puedes explicarme estos ejercicios, Hiro-san?

— Usted sabe que no necesita preguntar.

_— Lo sé... —_ susurra_ — ...pero aquí somos compañeros, no es trabajo. —_ Hiro toma un asiento cercano y lo aproxima al escritorio de Sakura.

— Para mí es trabajo... — ella infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño _— ...pero sigues siendo una persona importante para mí.—_ susurró lo último. Lo que para ella fue gratificante, porque antes su frase sólo llegaba hasta "trabajo" Para la pelirosa era un avance sorprendente.

* * *

><p><span><strong>UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS/**

**/Habitación de Anko/Domingo/noche/**

— Si crecen como hasta ahora lo han echo... —Hinata había formado una amistad con la sirvienta que cambió sus vendas –había visto su brasier– y con ciertos cambios que sufre a esa edad, necesitaba consejos que sólo podía conseguir de la única mujer que conocía su condición.

— Serán un pe-pequeño problema, cierto?

— Pequeño? JA! — Hinata sonrojó — Niña, lo que sea que estés comiendo debes decirme! Quiero unos así.

— A-Anko-san!

— Ya, ya, ya. Te enseñaré a esconderlos con una venda. Incluso podrás usar el equipo de gimnasia y no se notarán.

— Muchas gracias, Anko-san.

— Tranquilo, "Hiro"-chan — guiñando su ojo al pequeño asustado.

Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases para tercer año elemental y esos meses de vacaciones, Sakura estaba de viaje por Europa con su tío por negocios; mientras Hinata estaba algo preocupada por el aumento considerable que mantenía su busto. Decidió pedir ayuda de Anko para no tener que utilizar abrigos holgados grandes que sólo entorpecían sus movimientos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE/**

**/Residencia Haruno/Viernes/mañana/**

— Por qué la mudanza repentina, tío?

— Ya te lo había dicho, negocios son negocios.

— No es que me queje... —suspiró con tristeza, tomó del brazo a Hiro y lo haló dentro de la nueva casa. — Vamos, Hiro-san. Busquemos mi nueva alcoba! — expresó con una sonrisa y una mirada triste. Kakashi e Iruka se quedaron en la entrada observando como los hombres entraban los muebles.

La nueva casa era mucho más chica que la mansión donde Sakura creció sus 16 años, pero no se encontraba deprimida por abandonarla sino que se sentía algo vacía al no haber dejado ninguna amistad en su antiguo hogar.

— Usted cree que así podrá terminar sus estudios en paz, Iruka-san?

— Un nuevo barrio. Lejos de quienes puedan conocer a la familia Haruno...— suspirando con mucho pesar — Espero que así sea, Kakashi, que así sea. — mirando a su amigo peliplata — Ya le contaste sobre su nueva identidad?

— Esta noche en el departamento le diré lo absolutamente necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>Departamento de Kakashi/viernes/noche/**

— Qué necesita, Kakashi-san? — Hiro toma asiento en la sala, el peliplateado lo esperaba allí.

— Repite las reglas de tu trabajo? — él no tenía permitido cuestionar las órdenes de Kakashi, aunque eso no le impedía sentirse confundida por las repentinas preguntas.

— Proteger a la señorita Sakura de todo aquel que la ofenda y/o lastime. Soy su guardaespaldas y debo cumplir con todas las peticiones que ella demande, siempre que ello no implique su seguridad.

— Debes tenerlas presente ahora más que nunca. — Hiro asiente — Los motivos internos por la mudanza no se te pueden decir; son asuntos confidenciales. — una pausa ni muy larga ni corta que no era incómoda y prosiguió — De hoy en adelante te llamarás Hatake, Hiro Hatake. Fuiste adoptado por mi hermana porque ella no podía tener niños y tras fallecer en un accidente de auto, junto a su esposo, quedaste bajo mi tutoría.

Kakashi le pasó unos documentos falsos que corroboraban la historia inventada.

— Esta información es sólo por si alguien pregunta. — vuelve a asentir — Estudia los apuntes de esta libreta y aprendetelos de memoria... luego la quemas.

— Como diga, Kakashi-san.

— Seguiremos entrenando en un dojo que está ubicado en el centro. La relación que mantienes con Sakura-ojousama seguirá como siempre. — ojea la libreta que tomó sobre la mesa de té — Iruka-san es un buen amigo mío y trabajo para él en su compañía como asesor...

Kakashi siguió platicando mientras él repasaba los apuntes; le privilegiaba tener una excelente memoria. Aunque, por un instante, el peliplata se desvió del tema.

— Cómo te has sentido?

— ...eh? — lo sacó de su concentración. Nunca, desde que se conocieron, habían platicado de otra cosa que no sea trabajo o técnicas de entrenamiento — P-pues... bien.

— Me alegro! — se notaba una sonrisa tras esa mascarilla. Por más que su instructor era un hombre envidiado por su perfecto desempeño en el trabajo, pasaba resfriado todas las épocas del año. En otoño e invierno usaba diversas bufandas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro y durante el verano y primavera acostumbraba a estar con mascarillas.

Hubo un tiempo en que se preguntó si realmente estaba enfermo o sólo cubría su cara por tener alguna cicatriz... Terminó acostumbrándose verlo así a diario y su duda simplemente se esfumó de su mente como el atormento de no saber nada sobre Neji.

Hinata tenía que, a sus 16 años, pensar no sólo como hombre y actuar como uno sino que, además, debía olvidarse de la única familia que tenía. El simple y llano echo de saber, a través de los contactos de Kakashi, que su primo estaba sano y salvo le daba fuerzas para continuar ese sinuoso y extraño camino... sin conocer verdaderamente las intenciones ocultas tras de sí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	4. Habilidades en combate

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>HABILIDADES EN COMBATE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Público Konoha/lunes/mañana/**

— Espero conseguir una buena amiga este año, Hiro-kun. — caminan hacia el salón que les fue asignado

_— P-podría dejar de decirme así, Sakura-san? —_ susurra él; Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de malicia y burla, a lo que Hiro responde con un cansado suspiro y continúa hacia su asiento.

Cuando la pelirosa regresó del viaje de negocios, se topó con un acontecimiento algo curioso... Ella era un centímetro más alta que su guardaespaldas. Si bien Sakura y Hiro mantuvieron la misma estatura durante su pre-adolescencia, ahora que ambos ingresaban a segundo de preparatoria, la chica de ojos jade esperaba que su custodio sea un hombre más varonil y alto que ella al regreso. Cosa que no sucedió y Sakura decidió usar _"kun"_ con él al verse más joven que ella.

Durante los meses que estuvieron lejos incluso llegó a meditar, de la manera más loca y remota, poder ver a Hiro como un chico y no como lo había visto todo este tiempo... como un buen amigo. Podría decir que, quizás, como su hermano menor.

— ((Con todo el entrenamiento que realiza...)) — Sakura tocó el último puesto de la segunda columna, mientras que Hiro la primera banca de la tercera columna; por ser inscrito con el apellido Hatake — ((...y sigue pareciendo un... un... una...))

A la derecha de Sakura, pasando una banca, un muchacho de cabello lacio, corto y ojos negros muy redondeados la observaba de perfil. Ella, al estar ensimismada y un poco decepcionada de la falta de crecimiento en su primer y único amigo, no se percataba de los ojos curiosos sobre ella.

Las clases transcurrieron de la misma forma que lo hacia en la academia a la que tanto quiso ir, pero terminó siendo indiferente ante cierto trato que unos pocos estudiantes le daban por ser Haruno.

— Mañana seguro tendrá la oportunidad que conocer a alguien, Sakura-san. — comentó indiferente ante la mirada melancólica de la chica, que miró a Hiro con amabilidad por sus palabras. Estaba en la entrada principal caminando uno al lado del otro rumbo a casa.

— Q-qué sucede, Hiro-! — el chico sostiene la mano de la ojijade y esta se asusta ante la fuerza que aplica.

— _Ssshhh!_ — susurró y empezó a caminar más rápido.

— Por qué la prisa, niño de bolsillo? — escucharon una voz masculina al chillona. Hiro voltea y mantiene a Sakura detrás de él — Creo que la hermosa y ardiente chica de cabellera de cerezos en flor debería protegerte... — se mofaba del guardaespaldas un muchacho de cabellera peculiar y chamarra verde.

— No buscamos problemas. — expreso con serenidad sin dejar de estar alerta.

— Ni nosotros, Hatake. — cinco chicos, contando al alborotador, empezaron a acercarse. — Sólo queremos ser amigos de tu novia. — mirando a Sakura con ojos de corazón.

— Vayamos a un lugar mas privado y hablemos de forma civilizada. — una pequeña y diminuta pausa — Pero dejemos que la chica se vaya. No tiene nada que ver en esto.

— Pero Hi- — el chico de cabellera azulada corta, con flequillo y dos mechones lacios a cada lado de su rostro apretó la mano de ella.

— Tranquilo, chico. No le queremos hacer daño.

Hiro corrió hacia la entrada sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de su jefa, que estaba asustada; divisó el coche que siempre iba por ambos al salir de clases. Abrió la puerta con velocidad empujó a la pelirosa dentro; cerró con fuerza después de comunicarle , sin alterarse, al chofer: — Saque a Sakura-san de aquí.

La preocupada chica se sentó con rapidez y contempló cómo Hiro era rodeado por aquellos cinco chicos que eran mucho más altos que él.

— REGRESA!

— Perdóneme, Sakura-ojousama. — y aceleró el coche. Ella simplemente observó con ojos cristalinos cómo se desvanecía la silueta de su custodio a la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás del Instituto/lunes/tarde/**

— O vamos! — el muchacho de vendajes en sus brazos le reclamaba de una forma humorística — Sólo quería conversar con aquella bella y ardiente jovencita.

— Les pido amablemente que no molesten ni a Sakura-san ni a mí. — con porte sereno y directo.

— O sino qué?

— Me veré en la penosa situación de enfrentarme a ustedes. — todos echaron a reír.

— Qué?! Es en serio? — acercándose un poco a Hiro — Puedo levantar mi pié y pisarte, chico.

— No quiero que esto sea un problema.

— No lo era... pero los estás buscando, novato. — aquel adolescente se dirigió a Hiro con un golpe directo a su estómago, pero _— que?_ _—_ manifestó en murmullos mientras sus subalternos no podía cerrar sus bocas ni parpadear.

Hiro lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus manos para evitar el golpe, levanta sus piernas y con un casi imperceptible movimiento de manos en el suelo gira para agacharse frente al problemático compañero y, con ambas manos en puño, golpear el estómago con fuerza. La víctima choca contra el muro detrás de él.

Al ver a su jefe en tales condiciones corren tras el chico bajito.

Hiro toma la tapa de un basurero cercano y la tira a dos de los malhechores. Después coge un fierro que se encontraba tirado cerca del tacho y se coloca en posición de combate. Los dos hombres en pie se acerca uno tras otro. El de adelante, al notar que el ojiperlo tomó el bastó de acero, se agachó para que el otro colocara su pie sobre sus manos y este lo impulsara, mientras continuaba su camino de frente.

El muchacho de cabellera azulada estaba topando su espalda contra el muro. Coloca el bastón en el suelo y lo usa de impulso para trepar la pared y pararse sobre la misma; el que iba de frente se apoya sobre la pared con ambas manos para no golpear su cabeza contra el camino cerrado. Mientras Hiro sujetaba el bastón con fuerza en forma de bate y golpea la cabeza de quien caía de las alturas. Cuando el compañero observa a su compinche en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando se enfurece. Hiro salta de forma atlética sobre el enfurecido chico y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo golpea en las piernas con fuerza. Cae y llora de dolor.

Los dos a quienes lanzó la tapa del basurero corrieron de manera cobarde por la espalda para atacarlo con unas navajas. Hiro lanza el tubo al aire y distrae por unos segundos las miradas de los estúpidos que, perdieron sus armas corto punzantes por una patada rápida en sus manos. Cuando vuelve a caer el tubo y lo atrapa, Hiro vuelve a golpear las pantorrillas de ambos para detener su fechoría.

— Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta Hiro al jefe que aún no recuperaba el aliento.

— S-soy Rock... Rock Lee...

— Espero no tener que volver a hacer esto. — dicho esto tira el tubo a los escombros, toma su maleta que sacude por el polvo y camina a la Residencia Haruno. Lee lo observó con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en el estómago.

* * *

><p><strong>Alcoba de Sakura/lunes/noche/**

— HIRO! — corre y lo abraza — No vuelvas a hacer eso! — le reclama con ojos llorosos.

— Disculpe si la preocupe, Sakura-san.

— _Tonto..._ — expresa con los cachetes inflados — Estas lastimado?

— No.

— Qué bueno! — se apartó y le golpeó la cabeza con suavidad — No vuelvas a hacer algo así! — Hiro la contempla con intriga y algo de alegría que no quiso, o más bien, no debía enseñar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE/**

**/Auditorio del Instituto/viernes/noche/**

— ((Va-vaya que es talentosa.)) — Hiro miraba desde la parte trasera del escenario a Sakura, quien tocaba el violín en la orquesta del colegio.

— ((Es bueno para ella mantener su mente lejos de todo lo que nos rodea...)) — pensaba Iruka; estaba de espectador en el salón.

— YA-RE-GRE-SO... — articuló sin sonido para la pelirosa durante el receso, que estaba con una sonrisa mientras asentía ante la expresión simplona de Hiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Baños/viernes/noche/**

— A-a... ayúdame... — al abrir la puerta del baño de varones se topa con un chico de cabellera alborotada de tono café. Tenía unos tatuajes en sus mejillas en forma de triángulo invertido de color rojo.

— No quiero problemas... — Hiro da media vuelta y cuando iba a abandonarlo, este comenta: — Acaso eres... hu-humano...?

— eh? — voltea el rostro — Sólo... si n-no fueras hu... humano po-podrías dejarme... — sonriendo de soslayo.

El peliazul rodó sus ojos discretamente y se aproximó al joven en el suelo del baño. El chico alto se quitó la chaqueta café que cargaba y Hiro apreció un corte en un costado; sangraba un poco. Lo acompañaban varios moretones y heridas leves.

Luego de unos minutos...

— Gracias... — el extraño, sonrió.

Hiro se levantó rápido para cubrir su ruborizado rostro ante el acto del muchacho. Después de todo seguía siendo una chica bajo esa ruda máscara. El peliazul dejó el lugar sin mirar atrás ni pronunciar palabras alguna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<strong>  
>¿Reviews?<br>_


	5. Conflicto entre hermanas

.

_**IMPORTANTE!** __Debo aclararles algo antes de que lean este cap... Hiro (osea Hinata) y Sakura viven y estudian en el distrito de Tamana, prefectura Kumamoto, al sur de Japón. Este capítulo se desarrollará en el distrito de Koshi, al este de la misma prefectura (obvio que el mismo país xD)._

_Cuando sea necesario les aclararé el escenario en general, como lo hice ahora, porque el manhwa se desarrolla en varios escenarios... Tengan presente que todo es en la misma línea de tiempo, es decir: presente. Cuando hable del pasado será en forma de recuerdo. C:_

._**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CONFLICTO ENTRE HERMANAS<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Residencia/miércoles/tarde/_**

— Es fabuloso que seas la primera del colegio, hija mía! — exclama una madre eufórica a su hija de 16 años, cabellera rubia recogida en coleta y de ojos azules.

— Estamos muy orgullosos de tu desempeño! — menciona el padre de la misma chica.

— _Jeje..._ — sonríe algo avergonzada ante tantos cumplidos, pero su mirada se desvía hacia el sofá de la esquina más oscura en la sala — Onee-chan es la segunda! Padre, madre. — comunica la muchacha mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa cálida.

— Si, si, si...— manifiestan con desinterés y vuelven a mirar a la chica número uno del instituto.

_— Tssh! —_ la chica ignorada rueda sus ojos y, levantándose del sofá con una fea mueca, sube a su recámara. Su hermana la contempla con tristeza hasta que ya no logra divisarla en las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>Recámara de hermanas/mismo miércoles/noche/**

— Onee-san? — la chica rubia le habla a su hermana con preocupación luego de salir de la ducha y observar que aún no tiene puesta la pijama; sino que usaba un buzo muy abrigado, zapatos converse y una falda plisada a media pierna con estampado de flores negras — Dónde vas a estas horas?

— Eso no te incumbe, Ino! — le reprende con molestia.

— Pero, Ine-oneechan...

— Ya cállate. — se aproxima a la ventana y la abre; sujeta una rama que llegaba al ventanal — Y que no se te ocurra decirle a tus padres!

— Son NUESTROS padres, Ine-chan... — la chica que es escapaba por la ventana vuelve a rodar sus ojos — Somos gemelas, te guste o no! — sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermana, esta baja por el árbol y dobla la esquina con sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Ino la miraba con tristeza y enojo por el trato tan brusco que le daba su hermana. Mas no siempre fue así...

Ine e Ino Yananaka.

Ino es la menor, por dos minutos exactos. Una muchacha de cabellera larga y rubia que utiliza recogida en una coleta alta casi todo el tiempo; un mechón largo, a modo de flequillo, cubre uno de sus ojos, los cuales son azul-verdosos. Es de figura esbelta y gusta de usar carteras, vestidos, maquillaje... es la femineidad encarnada. Le sonríe a todos; conocidos o no. Es muy extrovertida y algo coqueta, además de comprensiva y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás en lo que necesiten. Aunque eso no quita que grite y reprenda a sus amigos cuando hacen algo mal. Incluso, llega a golpearlos si la enfadan lo suficiente.

Por otro lado tenemos a Ine. Es idéntica a su hermana menor en lo físico; no obstante su personalidad discrepa bastante, tanto antes como después de _"dicho suceso"._ Desde que nació, hasta final de tercer año de secundaria elemental, Ine, era callada y muy sumisa. Usaba ropa fuera de moda y nunca vestía algo que definiera su figura; acostumbraba usar una coleta baja y no utilizaba pendientes ni maquillaje. En primer año de preparatoria, Ine presenció una conversación privada de uno de sus senpai, con el mejor amigo del mismo, expresando que estaba enamorado de una chica rubia de tercero elemental con cabellera dorada y ojos aguamarina...

Hasta allí, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus cachetes empezaron a arder, pero todo ello terminó de golpe al escuchar el nombre de la joven...

* * *

><p><em>RECUERDO...<em>

_— Ella?! — manifiesta el mejor amigo del chico enamorado quien le enseña una foto impresa en papel común que guardaba en la billetera — Es la hija de la dueña de la floristería donde trabaja mi mamá!_

_— Sí._

_— Pero son gemelas... Cómo sabes cuál es cuál? — observa confundido la imagen donde aparecía dicha jovencita — Siempre usa aretes, Ino-san es su nombre. Nos conocemos desde pequeños._

_...FIN DE RECUERDO._

* * *

><p>Desde ese día en adelante, Ine, le guardó rencor a su hermana por haberle quitado al chico del cual se enamoró con el paso del tiempo.<p>

Así, pues, la hija mayor de la familia Yamanaka comenzó a vestir ropa ajustada de tonos oscuros, se realizó tres perforaciones en cada oreja y se maquillaba con labial negro y mucho delineador. Al levantarse y apreciar el mismo rostro de su hermana, hizo odiarla aún más. Por ello se tiño de negro; empezó a usar el cabello largo y sujeto con una cinta.

Comenzó a tener peleas que ella misma provocaba; mas no bajó en notas, pues quería irse de casa e independizarse a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase. Con aquel brusco cambio, cuando dicho muchacho se aproximaba a ella para convencerla de que lo que hacía estaba mal. Ine no podía evitar sonrojar por la reprimenda... detestaba portarse así frente a él.

Pero lo que más odio y frustración le provocaba, era que su tonta hermana menor no conocía los sentimientos que tenia él por estar enamorada de alguien más. Lo peor de todo, es que los tres eran amigos desde el preescolar.

Las chicas pertenecen a un estatus social de clase media alta y actualmente cursan segundo año de preparatoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Exteriores de universidad/mismo miércoles/noche/**

— ((Dos días más y la veré en persona...)) — un chico de cabellera negra semi-larga con tres mechones sobre su frente y uno largo a cada lado de su rostro; ojos del mismo tono que su cabellera. Contempla una fotografía que guarda celosamente en su billetera.

— Otra vez tienes esa expresión babosa en tu rostro, teme! — un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos zafiro rodea el cuello del azabache con todo el brazo — Quiero ver la foto-dattebayo!

— Cállate, dobe... — el pelinegro cierra la billetera con rapidez y aparta el brazo de su entrometido amigo — ...ella será mi novia. Está claro, Naruto? — guardando su billetera en uno de los bolsillos traseros del uniforme de colegio con un leve, muy leve, sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su explosivo compañero parpadea incrédulo un par de veces.

— KYAAA! — gritó el chico de ojos zafiro al estilo _moe_ y su amigo lo miró asustado — Cuando te sonrojas de esa forma me gustas más, Sasuke-chan~ — guiñando su ojo izquierdo en forma coqueta al muchacho azabache.

Naruto se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del pelinegro con sus manos juntas bajo de mentón, cerrando sus ojos y extendiendo sus labios hacia el ojinegro de una manera sobre actuada — Dame un besito, Sasuke-chan~ — articulaba sin dejar de mantener sus labios en forma de beso.

— USURATONKASHIIII! — le dió un golpe sobre la cabeza con varias venas brotadas a su alrededor. Naruto terminó besando la acera de la calle y sangrando por su nariz gracias al impacto, que lo tenía bien merecido.

— A-a-ayayayay... S-Sasuke-chan es malo conmigo~ — sobaba su cabeza con la mano derecha, mientras colocaba tapones de papel higiénico en su nariz con la izquierda, sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

— Sigue así, dobe, sigue así... — al pelinegro le brotaban más venas por el actuar extraño de su idiota amigo — ...y me marcharé de tu departamento para que lo pagues solo!

— N-no! — el rubio cambió su expresión radicalmente; se preocupó — Perdón, perdón... _maldito Sasuke..._ — refunfuño las dos últimas palabras.

— _Usuratonkashi..._ — expresó con un suspiro de molestia.

— Nunca soportas mis bromas, Sasuke-teme! — dice con los cachetes inflados, ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y ojos como dos dos sencillas líneas semi-oblicuas.

— Alégrate de que aún somos amigo, dobe. — el rubio bufó.

— Hablando en serio, Sasuke. Cuando le dirás a esa chica sobre tus cursis sentimientos?

— Cuando sea el momento adecuado, idiota.

Emprendieron el viaje rumbo al metro. Ambos se encontraban en tercer año de preparatoria y asistían por las noches a clases extracurriculares para ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio.

Sasuke Uchiha es un chico que no sonríe con casi nada. Con una posición socio-económica alta, es el hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes de la región sur de Japón, en lo que a negocios respecta.

En la esquina contraria donde se dirigían ambos estudiantes, alguien los observaba con alegría, arrepentimiento y dolor desde las penumbras de esa nublada noche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>_**_¿Reviews?_


	6. Eventos que destrozan el alma

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EVENTOS QUE DESTROZAN EL ALMA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRITO KOSHI/Callejones/miércoles/23h48/gy**

— Sasuke-san... — Ine camina de regreso a casa, cabizbaja, pateando una roca pequeña.

— Hermosa... — Ine levanta y gira su cabeza — Estás perdida? — decide ignorar a dos jóvenes de edad mayor a ella. Aparece otro por delante para cerrarle el paso. — Por qué la prisa, preciosa?

— Quieres venir con nosotros? — pregunta uno de ellos con mirada lujuriosa. Ine retrocede poco a poco mientras su corazón se acelera — Cómo te llamas, preciosa? — el más tosco de los tres la tomó del brazo con rudeza y ella lo mordió de manera inconsciente. El sujeto de aspecto demacrado gritó y ella corrió en la dirección donde Sasuke y Naruto tomaron el tren.

— Maldita! — otro, uno de aspecto gordo, la sujetó del cabello y la tiró hacia él. Ella sujetó su cabello para liberarse... Iba a gritar, pero el mismo a quien mordió le tapó la boca con un trapo sucio que sacó de su bolsillo trasero. El más alto y de aspecto atlético, quien le cerró el paso, la levantó y la colocó sobre su hombro.

Ella pateaba y se retorcía fieramente, gritando hasta que su garganta dolía y sentía un sabor metálico sobre su lengua, pero no la soltaron hasta subirla a un coche.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRITO KIKUCHI/Guarida de pandilleros/miércoles/23h56/**

Gotas saladas caían sin parar de sus ojos aguamarina...

Llegaron a un edificio demacrado por el tiempo y la tiraron sobre unas colchonetas sucias y rotas en el sótano de aquel edificio abandonado. El tipo demacrado la sujetó de los hombros para que no se retorciera, mientras el de aspecto gordo se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón.

— No la canses tanto, gordo, que luego es mi turno. — expulsó esas palabras con una mueca de perversión que, lamentablemente, Ine escuchó con total claridad. Por más que gritaba, forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas... no pudo librarse de aquella horrible situación.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRITO KIKUCHI/guarida de pandilla/jueves/02h33am/**

— Que mierda hicieron!? — exclamó un joven de cabello castaño y tatuajes rojos en forma de colmillo sobre sus mejillas que ingresaba al sótano junto a su compañero.

— J-Jefe! — manifestaron al unísono los tres desgraciados que se encontraban en el sótano; sus caras se tornaron de un marcado azul.

— So-solo nos divertíamos un... un rato, jefe! — dice con aire tembloroso el de aspecto atlético.

— Ya saben lo que sucede por incumplir las reglas. — dijo el hombre que bajaba las escaleras junto al llamado "jefe" — Déjamelos a mí, Kiba.

El chico de lentes oscuros y sobretodo con cuello alto y cabello negro peinado hacia arriba, se aproximó al trío de cobardes que tiritaban ante la presencia de los dos sujetos.

— Espera un momento, Shino. — Kiba se acercó a una delicada jovencita que estaba en la esquina más oscura de ese lúgubre sótano abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza y sollozando con su cabeza oculta entre sus piernas; ropa rasgada y moretones la cubrían — Quieres que te lleve a casa? — él se agachó junto a la joven y tendió su mano.

— ALÉJATE DE MÍ! — Ine lo abofeteó y despreció la mano que Kiba le ofrecía para que se levantara de esas colchonetas; el castaño sólo suspiró resignado — Sólo quería escoltarte para que nada malo te suceda.

— ACASO TUS HOMBRES NO LO HICIERON YA?! — su voz sonaba entrecortada y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo con odio. Temblaba.

— Vete sola entonces. — ella se levantó con mirada confundida y temerosa, pero caminó hasta la escalera y desapareció rápidamente. Kiba realizó un ademán con sus manos indicándole a Shino que llamara a través de su walkie talkie a uno de sus hombres que aún se encontraba fuera del edificio. Este llegó y Kiba le ordenó entre murmullos que siga a la muchacha de cabellera negra que salió del sitio.

— Entendido! — el novato se marchó con la orden de protegerla y que llegue sana y salva a su casa.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno... — se aproximó a los que ensuciaron el honor de la jovencita — Tienen dos opciones por como lo veo. — calló para que su compañero de lentes oscuros prosiga.

— Pueden seguir en la banda, pero reciben un castigo. O pueden irse... — ellos estaban preocupados por el tono calmado con el que se expresaba el sub-jefe — ... y recibir una lección.

— Escojan! — levantó su tono de voz y los observó con el ceño fruncido.

— SEGUIREMOS CON USTED, JEFE! — gritaron al mismo tiempo. No porque realmente quisieran seguir dentro; era más por el temor que provocó la palabra "lección" cuando Shino la dijo y Kiba sonrió de soslayo.

— Shino, corta sus dedos meñique y anular. — los tres quedaron con su mandíbula en el suelo.

— Sino, no volveré a confiar en ustedes. Es una forma de promesa para mí y recuerdo para ustedes de que no lo volverán a hacer.

Kiba caminó rumbo a las escaleras colocando sobre su cabeza una capucha negra con bordes peludos en tono plomo y, mientras la puerta se cerraba, escuchaba los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de aquellos que osaron romper una de las reglas más importantes de la pandilla:

_"Jamás se lastima a una dama"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRITO KOSHI/residencia Yamanaka/jueves/03h44/**

— I-Ine! — la rubia se levantó de golpe al contemplar la ropa sucia y rasgada. A acercarse percibió unos cuantos moretones y los iris aguamarina de su gemela mayor estaban nublados por lágrimas — Qué te pasó? Quién te hizo esto?!

_— Cállate... —_ su mirada se notaba perdida.

— Qué? No te escuché Ine-

— Cierra la boca! — elevó el tono de voz y apartó la mano que Ino estaba dirigiendo hacia ella para abrazarla — Es tu culpa, TODO es tu culpa! — sus ojos regresaron al presente y enfocaron los aguamarina de su hermana — TE ODIO!

Ine fue a la ducha y se quedó bajo el agua tibia por un tiempo, restregando cada parte de su cuerpo con la esponja — _No se quita... no desaparece ese olor..._ — sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la regadera. Ino simplemente esperó del otro lado de la puerta... sentada en la oscuridad de su habitación...

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRITO KOSHI/residencia Yamanaka/sábado/11h53/**

— Sigo creyendo que es un viaje inútil.

— Para nada, Ine-san. — dice Sasuke — Siempre es grato visitarlas... — sus ojos negros se dirigen a Ino por unos momentos para luego dar vuelta su cabeza y preguntar — Verdad, nii-san?

— Claro, Sasuke.

— Pero si mañana nos veremos de todas formas, maldición.

— Ine-neesan, no seas tan grosera. — la regaña su hermana — Mira que Itachi-san condujo desde su casa hasta la nuestra. — Ine torció sus ojos y la ignoró; llevaba haciendo eso un par de días.

— Te ayudo con las bebidas, Itachi-san?

— Gracias, Ino. — abandonaron la sala rumbo a la cocina. Sasuke e Ine estaba a solas y ella se sentía feliz e incómoda.

— Deberíamos ayudar también, no? — su rostro se entristeció y negó con la cabeza. Él sí se levantó y fue tras su hermano y la chica que amaba en secreto.

Pero su corazón se hizo mil pedazos a escuchar una conversación privada.

— Itachi-san... me gustas. — Sasuke se ocultó tras la puerta y continuó escuchando — Sé que no siente lo mismo por mí pero... pero quisiera que me dé la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

— Ino-san...

— Sólo te pido que-

— ... también me gustas, Ino-san.

— ... no me deje- eh? — ella miró los ojos pétreos del hermano de Sasuke con tanta alegría que lo besó inconscientemente. Itachi no la rechazó.

Beso del cual Sasuke fue testigo oculto. Salió en silencio rumbo a la sala con sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra y presionaba sus puños hasta que se brotaban las venas de sus brazos.

— Sasuke-san? Dónde vas? — Ine se levantó del sofá algo preocupada.

— Dile a mi hermano que tuve un asunto importante que atender. Nos vemos en la fiesta, Ine.

— ((Me... me llamó por mi nombre...)) — eso la alegraba así como la entristecía... Sasuke trataba a los demás de forma irrespetuosa cuando algo lo lastimaba profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/departamento Uzumaki/sábado/15h27/**

— Diablos, Sasuke... — el rubio rascó su cabeza con incomodidad.

— No quiero verlos por un tiempo, dobe. Mañana no iré a la fiesta.

— Qué!? — sus ojos se pusieron blancos y sin pupilas — Pero si es tu cumpleaños, teme!

— Eso ya lo sé, idiota! — Sasuke lo golpeó con uno de los zapatos del rubio; estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Naruto y ese lugar estaba completamente desordenado.

— Si no vas tu padre se enfadará... — la cara de los dos se puso azul de pensar en la actitud del padre del azabache.

— Tienes razón... — Sasuke estaba cabizbajo y su mejor amigo expresó con una sonrisa.

— Te ayudaré!

— Qué?

— Te ayudaré a conquistarla-ttebayo!

— No tienes y NUNCA he escuchado que tengas novia. — habla con burla en su expresión facial.

— _Maldito! —_ dijo con una sonrisa forzada, cejas arrugadas en el centro y tronando sus dedos — Los amigos están para ayudarse, zoquete arrogante!

— Como quieras... — suspirando resignado. Pues, así Sasuke se negara ante tan "amable" pedido, su despistado amigo lo haría de todas formas.

— BIEN! — gritó con euforia y se levantó del suelo — Buscaré y lavaré mi traje. — su sonrisa se desvaneció ante el comentario del azabache.

— Ese traje es tan irreal, como el cerebro en tu cabeza.

— Sasuke-teme!

— Usuratonkashi!

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/residencia Haruno/sábado/16h12/**

— Por qué debo ir, tío? — Hiro miraba el perfil de una confundida y molesta pelirrosa en el estudio de Iruka — No conozco a nadie!

— Son negocios, Sakura.

— Siempre dices eso... — se cruzó de brazos inflando sus cachetes.

— Es para que mejoren nuestras relaciones sociales... Además de que te distraerás un poco.

— Hiro te acompañará, Sakura-ojousama. — la ojijade mira a su amigo; quien estaba indiferente ante la discusión.

— Bueno... — Iruka y Kakashi liberan tensión con un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo — De quién es el cumpleaños? — curiosea indiscretamente.

— Es el segundo hijo de un socio que tenía tu padre; se llama Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>_**_¿Reviews?_


	7. Fecha para jamás olvidar

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>FECHA PARA JAMÁS OLVIDAR<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/mansión Uchiha/domingo/14h17/**

— Creo que fue una mala idea, Hiro-kun. — Sakura junto a su guardaespaldas ingresan por la entrada sur de aquel gran terreno.

— Recuerde lo que dijo Iruka-san.

— Si, si, si... — suspira la pelirrosa — busquemos al festejado y luego nos vamos, Hiro-kun.

— Pero nadie vendrá por usted hasta tarde, Sakura-san.

— Nadie vendrá por nosotros, Hiro, NOSOTROS. — él la miraba con indiferencia, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de que la tomara en cuenta.

— Mientras buscamos a Uchiha-sama, salude y conozca a los demás invitados. Le parece, Sakura-san?

— Está bien... — tomó la mano de Hiro y lo jaló — Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola! — expresa con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontraba en las escaleras cercanas a la entrada norte de la mansión — Oe, Sasuke. — Naruto se aproxima al pelinegro — Feliz cumpleaños, teme!<p>

— Buenas tardes, Naruto. — se escucha una voz femenina de edad madura.

— Mikoto-kaachan! — a los jóvenes se acerca un señora de fino garbo y cabellera negra larga y lacia, luciendo su vestido de cóctel con una sonrisa. El rubio la abraza con total confianza.

— Es MI madre, dobe.

— Tranquilo hermanito. Tu sabes que kaa-san quiere a Naruto como si fuera otro de sus hijos. — defiende Itachi al Uzumaki mientras desciende los escalones.

— Es verdad, Sasuke-nii~ — codeando a su amargado amigo en el brazo. El azabache brota una vena y Mikoto sonríe ante el actuar de los chicos.

— Los Yamanaka no llegan todavía?

— No — responde Sasuke con molestia que sólo nota el rubio.

* * *

><p>— Él es Sasuke Uchiha? — exclama sorprendida mientras observa a un chico alto de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, hablando junto a un muchacho rubio, un adulto joven de unos 23 años de cabello negro largo y una mujer de tez fina y blanca con parecido físico a dos de ellos.<p>

— Sí, Sakura-san, tres invitados me dijeron lo mismo. Vamos a presentarnos.

— S-sí, Hiro-kun. — luego de abrirse paso entre los invitados, Hiro y Sakura llegan donde los Uchiha — Bu-buenas tardes, Sasuke Uchiha-san. — saluda nerviosa. Mientras su custodio se mantenía al margen; era un simple empleado, así que no había necesidad de presentarse o acercarse.

— No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, señorita...? — saluda con aire cordial; sin sonreír.

— Sakura Haruno... s-sólo dígame Sakura... — sus mejillas ardían un poco.

— Un gusto conocerla, señorita Sakura. — Sasuke levanta la mirada y divisa a Ino entrando por la puerta — Si me disculpa; disfrute la fiesta. — Sasuke se aleja rumbo a la puerta; Itachi y Naruto, junto a Mikoto, ya estaban saludando a las gemelas.

Una vez que Sasuke está lejos de ambos, Sakura exclama: — _Él es tan atractivo..._ — Hiro observó el perfil de Sakura con un sonrojo y las manos sujetas una a la otra delante de su pecho. Esa expresión en los ojos de la pelirrosa era algo nuevo para Hinata...

* * *

><p>— Hola Ino... san... — pero su alegría, que nunca era demostrada con sonrisas al contrario de su hermano, desapareció al notar la plácida conversación que mantenía la rubia con Itachi. Su rostro cambió y dio media vuelta. Ine notó su presencia, pero fue completamente ignorada y sólo provocó ver a su hermana con desprecio por tratar así al chico que amaba.<p>

— Oe, Sasuke! — su amigo lo alcanzó y lo llevó arrastrando cerca de la entrada a los baños.

— Ahora que, Naruto... — el ojinegro no estaba de humor.

— Declararte!

— Estás loco?! — sus cejas se juntaron más que antes y sus ojos se abrieron ante la estupidez que había escuchado.

— A las chicas les encanta que un hombre se les declare-dattebayo!

— De donde sacaste eso?

_— Lo leí por internet... —_ susurró.

— Qué? No balbucees, zoquete. — Sasuke observó un bulto extraño bajo el saco del rubio en la parte izquierda.— Qué rayos tienes allí?

— Haz lo que te digo, teme! — Naruto sacó de su saco una botella de vino — Un trago de esto le da valor a cualquiera.

— Aún somos menores para eso, dobe.

— Por eso te digo que UN trago será más que suficiente. — guiñando su ojo derecho y extendiendo la botella abierta hacia un contrariado Uchiha.

— No pierdo nada más de lo que no tengo. — tomando la botella entre seguro y dubitativo. Acercó la botella a su boca y la bajó sólo para girar su cabeza y contemplar a una sonriente Ino que estaba muy cerca de Itachi.

— Estaré cerca, Sasuke. Sólo por si- O-OE! OE! OE! — el rubio se asustó al mirar como la botella de vino quedaba vacía — N-no era todo, imbécil! — para cuando apartó la botella del pelinegro ya no quedaba ni una solitaria gota de la bebida.

— Ahora o nuuunca! — el ojinegro da media vuelta caminado algo tambaleante hacia donde estaba Ino.

* * *

><p>— Aún no podemos irnos, Hiro-kun? — pregunta en tono casi suplicante a su estricto amigo.<p>

— No, Sakura-san. — ella suspiró hastiada — Espéreme aquí, traeré ponche. — no quería verla molesta por no poder hacer lo que quería. Iruka le había ordenado que socializara con la mayor cantidad de invitados, así ella no quisiera.

— Esta bien... — contesta resignada — No demores! — ordena con un aire mandón. Hiro se abre paso entre los invitados rumbo a la mesa de bocadillos.

* * *

><p>— S-Sasuke! Espérame-ttebayo! — por la cantidad de invitados le era complicado a Naruto poder alcanzar al borracho de su amigo que se movía rápido entre el tumulto de personas por avanzar con un caminar distorsionado.<p>

En el centro del salón: Hiro a mitad de camino de la mesa de bebidas y Sasuke a mitad de camino para hablar con Ino... Caminan uno frente al otro. Hiro se mueve a la derecha para darle paso a un joven alto y atlético. Él guardaespaldas agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Sasuke bebió tan rápido que le afectó instantáneamente y parecía estar en un estado de hiperactividad. Pasó junto a Hiro y lo chocó del hombro.

— Di-disculpe, Uchiha-sama. — dijo en tono claro y bajo, agachando un poco más su cabeza en corta reverencia. Hiro no era el culpable pero debía disculparse al ser de un estatus social menor; además, la personalidad de Hinata siempre ha sido pasiva, así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

— No, yo me disculpo por empujar a una dama. — y Sasuke continuó su camino con paso errático.

— ((eh? Me-me... descubrió?!)) — manteniendo su rostro sumiso, abrió sus ojos con angustia. Decidió continuar con el trayecto sin querer darle importancia al asunto. — ((Quizás me confundió al ser de estatura baja y rostro perfilado.)) — eso es lo que quiso creer. Ella medía apenas 1,60 metros mientras el joven que la chocó estaba en 1,75 metros, aproximadamente.

* * *

><p>— En serio, Itachi-san!? — Ino se veía muy alegre cuando el menor de los Uchiha llegó con los demás.<p>

— Qué van a hacer, niiiiii-san? — colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de su hermano y dejando caer su peso.

— Llevaré a dar una vuelta en el coche a Ino-san, Sasuke.

— Yo voy! — exclama casi como si lo ordenara.

— Pero es tu cumpleaños, ototo. — Itachi entrecerró sus ojos. Sospechó de la extraña actitud en su hermanito. El pelinegro se quitó de encima de su hermano y se paró sobre una silla.

— Qué hace tu hermano allí, Itachi? — Mikoto se acercó a los chicos cuando vio el rostro confundido de su primogénito.

— Creo que Sasuke está borracho, kaa-san.

— Qué!? — Mikoto iba a bajar a Sasuke pero fue tarde.

— INVITADOOOS! — gritó — Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños... — los invitados lo observaban sorprendidos por su actitud — ...pero la fiesta se terminó!

— ((Sí, está ebrio...))

— Sasuke!

— Ssshhh! Espera a que teeermine de hablar, kaa-chan. — su madre frunció el ceño y sintió las miradas de unos molestos invitados que la hicieron sentir incómoda y más enojada.

— Ya váyanse! A la mayoría ni la conozco... shuu! — cuando el rubio por fin pudo llegar donde estaba Sasuke rascó su cabeza con preocupación — Diablos!

Sakura y Hiro no divisaron con exactitud a la persona sobre la silla por estar lejos; el salón era muy espacioso y había más de mil personas invitadas... sin contar a los meseros.

— Así que terminó?

— Eso parece, Sakura-san. — sujetó la mano de la ojijade para que no la alejen de él por el tumulto de personas que abandonaban el lugar. Hiro también quería irse de ese sitio por temor de toparse con dicho joven.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/automóvil de Itachi/domingo/17h09/**

— No puedo creer la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Sasuke. — Mikoto regañaba a su hijo que no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. A Sasuke le preocupaba la plácida conversación que mantenía Ino con Itachi en la cabina del vehículo.

— Sasuke-san... yo no te he felicitado por-

— De qué se ríen?! — pregunta molesto, volviendo a ignorar a Ine.

— ((Me hubiera ido por mi cuenta como lo hizo Naruto.)) — meditó la gemela ignorada y afligida que frunció el ceño y empezó a contemplar el paisaje.

— _Si tu padre hubiese estado en la reunión no habría pasado esta vergüenza..._ — Mikoto mira por la ventana mientras murmuraba. Su esposo tenía un negocio muy importante y no pudo asistir al cumpleaños de su hijo. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por Fugaku; no obstante, le tenía miedo si este se enfadaba.

— Ino-san me contaba la vez que quiso conducir su bicicleta con los ojos cerrados. — Itachi mantenía los ojos en el camino.

— Es genial que Itachi-san haya obtenido su permiso de conducir en tan solo tres meses. — elogia Ino al conductor mientras Sasuke arruga sus cejas al igual que Ine, por no saber que las palabras que salían de su boca herían a Sasuke.

— Si, si, si... Itachi es taaan genial... — expresándose en tono sarcástico.

— No lo digas de esa forma, Sasuke-kun. — Ino lo trataba con más confianza al azabache porque él le pidió que lo hiciera. La rubia se molestó por la forma en que se expresó de su hermano.

— Pero si es la verdad! — intentando excusarse — Incluso sabe conducir con los ojos cerrados!

Sasuke se arrodilló en el asiento trasero de la pequeña limusina y cubrió los ojos de Itachi a modo de juego.

— E-Estás loco?! — manifestó Ino con nerviosismo.

— Sasuke! — exclamó Mikoto.

— Basta, ototo! Es peligroso! — cuando Itachi se liberó de las manos que cubrieron su visión durante unos segundos, regaño a su hermano — No sólo tu vida corre peligro dentro del auto, Sasuke.

— CUIDADO!

Gritó Ino mientras Sasuke entró en estado de shock. En la parte trasera se escucharon los grito de Ine y Mikoto por el movimiento brusco que realizó Itachi para no chocar de frente con un trailer cargado con varios automóviles y camionetas.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/Mansión Uchiha/miércoles/13h14/**

— _Madre..._ — Sasuke mordía su labio inferior hasta casi romperlo; sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos rodaban saladas gotas de agua — _Ino..._ — apretó su puño izquierdo mientras sostenía una muleta con la derecha; su cara tenía unas cuantas cortadas ligeras. Se encontraba en una solitaria y oscura esquina; su rostro estaba cubierto de sombra — _Itachi..._

Junto al Uchiha menor, agachada y cubriendo su rostro, se encontraba Ine sollozando; su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y tenía tantos o más vendajes que Sasuke. Ambos vestían ropas oscuras y dentro del lugar se podía palpar la tristeza y la agonía de los muchachos con sus mentes revueltas y apesadumbradas.

— ((Seguro estás riéndote de mí allá arriba, verdad Ino?)) — la gemela alzó su cabeza y pudo ver cómo se alejaba Sasuke con su muleta; salía por la puerta principal y solo un invitado lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<strong>_  
><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	8. Mal inicio de último año

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>MAL INICIO DE ÚLTIMO AÑO<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/parque/miércoles/18h45/**

— Sasuke... — el pelinegro, sentado en una banca, contemplaba el ocaso en silencio. Voltea ante el llamado de aquella voz — Ah... Eres tú quién me seguía.

— Yo... yo creo que... — bajó la cabeza.

— No eres el de siempre... dobe.

— No creo soportar la culpa, teme! PERDOOOON! — Naruto se aproximó al azabache y se tiró al suelo agachando su cabeza hasta que topa el suelo.

— Toda la culpa es mía. Fui yo quien provocó el accidente que mató a... — no pudo terminar la frase. Sasuke tenía su mirada perdida en la distancia.

— De qué hablas, maldición! Si no te hubiera dado alcohol no habría pasado nada!

Naruto se encontraba exaltado y sudaba, sus ojos estaban dilatados y respiraba de forma agitada. Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba sereno. Pero algo dentro de él se rompió en tal magnitud que emitía un aura negativa llena de odio y agonía... Lleno de culpa que él mismo mantenía dentro de sí para recordar lo sucedido.

— Deberías dejar Japón... — Naruto aún no levantaba su cabeza y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas — Así olvidarás lo-! — un brusco tirón del cuello del traje de luto elevó al rubio de la acera y Sasuke lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa; sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada llena de dolor; Naruto nunca había visto a su amigo de tal forma. Se conocían de años, incluso podría decirse que el ojinegro era más unido a su amigo que a su propio hermano... Por eso el azabache lo golpeó en la mejilla con un puño cerrado a velocidad, que tiró al ojiazul un par de metros hacia atrás.

— ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! — el Uzumaki estaba mirando a su amigo sin parpadear con la mejilla hinchada y roja — Es mi culpa, MÍA! — Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo que hacía lo mismo.

— (( Sasuke... ))

— No pienso huir... Tu lárgate si quieres, Naruto. — dio media vuelta para calmarse — Pero yo me quedaré para recordar y mantener presente mi error... el resto de mi vida! — cerró sus puños y volvió a morder su labio mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojizos con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

— Entonces... me tendrás cerca, Sasuke. — el rubio se levantó y realizó una reverencia.

* * *

><p><strong>VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS/**

**/Distrito Tamana/Centro/sábado/12h00/**

— ((Es suficiente... Además, quedé de acompañar a Sakura-san al centro comercial))

Hiro se encontraba en el centro de entrenamiento donde Kakashi le ordenó que fuera todos los días después de dejar a Sakura sana y salva en su casa. El lugar era tranquilo por las tardes y Hiro a veces entrenaba junto a su maestro. Se duchó y vistió normal: jeans holgados que no resaltaban su figura, sus acostumbrados convers y camisas de cuello redondo que eran holgadas para más soltura.

Ese era su día libre, mañana iniciaban su último año de colegio. Dejó el complejo cargando una bolsa donde guardaba sus objetos y ropa de entrenamiento.

Camino a la parada del bus contempló a cuatro jóvenes de su edad; tenían aspecto de pocos amigos y Hiro quiso cruzar la calle para evitar cualquier tipo de altercado... No resultó como esperaba.

— Oye tú, niño bonito! — exclamó uno de ellos — Acaso nos temes? — Hiro no quiso darles tema de conversación y decidió caminar recto; después de todo era el camino más corto. Pasó junto a ellos sin si quiera mirarlos.

— Oye, maldito! No te creas tanto o te la verás con nosotros! — exclamó otro del grupo llevando su mano al bolsillo trasero. Hiro proseguía su camino con los sentidos alerta.

— Cálmense inútiles! — les regaña uno que se encontraba apoyado en una moto — Esta zona está cerca de una oficina policial... No querrán meter la pata por un donadie.

Hiro divisó con aire sereno al dueño de aquellas palabras, que no lo lastimaron en lo más mínimo, y el jefe de la banda le devolvió la mirada con severidad. La cabellera dorada fue cubierta con un casco y encendió la moto para retirarse, no sin antes decirle a Hiro: — Esta te la perdono, pero cuídate en la siguiente. — arrancó en su moto y Hiro prosiguió su camino al paradero.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Instituto Konoha/Lunes/08h00am/**

— Parece que este año estaremos lejos de nuevo, Hiro-kun. — menciona una molesta Sakura al ver que sus puestos son los mismos que la vez anterior: ella es la última de la tercera columna y él el primero de la cuarta.

— El corte de cabello te hacer ver más joven, Sakura-san. — queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Gracias, Hiro-kun... pero eso ya me lo has dicho mil veces! — ella no era tan despistada como su guardaespaldas creía.

— Tomemos asiento antes de que el maestro nos... Q-qué sucede, Sakura-san? — la pelirrosa lo miraba con detenimiento.

— Estaba pensando, Hiro-kun, que la zuela de los zapatos te hacen ver alto, pero sin ellas...

— Sin ellas sería más bajo que ust-! — la ojijade le dio un coscorrón antes de que termine.

— Dije que te golpearía cuando me trates de "usted"!

— Di-discúlpame... — soba su chichón mientras termina su oración — ...más bajo que tú.

Los zapatos de las chicas tenían menos zuela que el de los varones, así que Hiro y Sakura se veían de la misma estatura, a pesar que esta última era dos centímetros más alta.

Faltaban pocos minutos antes de la hora para inicio de clases y la pelirrosa, luego de tomar asiento, observa una cabellera particular. Ladea su cabeza y se aproxima al puesto de adelante.

— Karin? — una muchacha de cabellera y ojos rojos que utilizaba gafas marrones voltea.

— Sakura?

— Karin! Qué haces en este colegio?

— Los negocios de mi padre no andan del todo bien y decidió mermar gastos.

— A mi familia le sucedió lo mismo... — miró con ligera tristeza a la pelirroja — ... pero la crisis lleva dos años.

— Sí. Escuché rumores cuando no te ví en el Internado... pero me hubiera gustado otro lugar para estudiar. — expresa con preocupación.

— Por qué lo dices?

— Acaso no sabes que hay una pandilla en este instituto?! — dice asombrada.

— Pandilla? — su tristeza desaparece y se muestra confundida — Pero si he estudiado aquí desde que dejé el internado y no ha sucedido nada malo.

— Lo escuché de un conocido que estudia aquí. Parece que los líderes del grupo "Tsuki no Hebi" se matricularon este año aquí. — Sakura escuchaba anonadada; confiaba en la palabra de la pelirroja — Parece que el jefe de la banda se mudó a este distrito y sus subordinados lo siguieron.

— mmmm... — la campana sonó y regresó al puesto; Karin giró su cuerpo para contarle una última cosa.

— Escuché que la mano derecha del líder y la dama de negro está en este salón!

— Dama de negro? Sub-líder? Pandilla "Tsuki no Hebi"?

— No lo entiendes aún, verdad? — acomodando sus gafas y poniendo una expresión seria le advierte — Ellos les dan órdenes a todos y debes cumplir con la cabeza sumisa... O sino te irá mal! — se acomoda en su puesto y al salón ingresa un muchacho de cabellera amarilla y ojos azules con el uniforme mal arreglado, detrás una chica de mirada molesta, cabellos negros y ojos aguamarina.

Sakura se encontraba mirando sus manos sobre el pupitre analizando las palabras de su ex-compañera de dormitorio. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de la persona que se sentó a su derecha.

— Más te vale no moverte de allí. — esas palabras la sacaron del trance.

— Disculpa? — comenta molesta por la actitud con la que la trató.

— Lo que oíste!

— Ni si quiera de mis amigos cercanos acepto ese tipo de bromas!

— Cállate, estúpida! — le grita la chica de cabellera negra — Tu no eres quién para hablarnos así!

La pelinegra sujetó la banca de Sakura y la empujó, lo que provocó que la pelirosa cayera al suelo.

— O-Oye! — detrás de la pelinegra bravucona aparece Hiro que, en tinte sereno como le enseñó su maestro, la toma del hombro y la empuja sobre la banca de Karin; quien se había alejado de la escena junto a los demás alumnos del salón. Una patada del chico rubio proviene por su izquierda y Hiro la bloquea con ambos brazos para tirarla al suelo.

— Te encuentras bien, Sakura-san? — se acerca a la ojijade y toma su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— Oe! Imbécil! No sabes en lo que te has metido! — la bravucona se levantaba del suelo para acercarse al rubio con el ceño arrugado — Ni creas que las cosas se quedarán así como-

— Si notas que te está ignorando por completo... Naruto? — interrumpe los alaridos del chico.

— Maldita sea! — golpea su pupitre con el puño cerrado — No te metas, Ine! ((Ese cretino... es la segunda persona en ignorar por completo mi presencia!)) — el rubio se calma un poco y mira a Hiro y Sakura. La pelirosa le contaba a su guardaespaldas lo sucedido y él la escuchaba atentamente. El odio desapareció de la cara de Naruto y comenzó a ver el perfil de Hiro con mucha atención.

— ((Ese chico es bajito y sus facciones son... son delicadas. Su carácter sereno me recuerda al teme!)) — apretó sus puños y luego se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa tonta al pensar: —((Creo que a él le sienta mejor; de hecho, se ve lindo...!)) — el rubio sacudió su cabeza con locura al darse cuenta de lo que pensó. Se acercó a la pelirosa y peliazulado con mirada tenebrosa.

— Tú y yo, al tejado... Ahora! — Ine miró a Sakura y realizó una mueca de disgusto — ((Esa chica... su carácter cínico me recuerda a mi... a mi... Carajo! La odio!))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	9. Miradas

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>MIRADAS<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/terraza/lunes/08h15/**

— Te crees muy fue-

— Discúlpense con Sakura-san. — Hiro lo interrumpe mientras Sakura se encontraba detrás de él.

— Eso nunca, idiota! Peor aún si me interrum-

— Solo es una disculpa, no quiero lastimarte. — volver a ser interrumpido y ahora sentía que lo amenazaba, eso sulfuró al rubio que, con pose de batalla y cubierto en llamas de ira, lo señala para gritar.

— NO TE ATREVAS A-! — Hiro lo miró tranquilamente, entonces el rubio lo reconoció. Su aura de furia se desvanece y cruza sus brazos dibujando una sonrisa de ironía en su rostro — Ya te recuerdo... Esta no te la dejaré pasar, niño bonito! — colocándose en pose de batalla le propone: —Si ganas me disculparé.

— Pero si pierdes serán nuestros esclavos! — exclama Ine; estaba detrás del ojiazul, apoyada en el muro. Miró a Sakura con desprecio.

— Entonces se disculparán ambos. — indica Hiro que también se coloca en pose de batalla.

— No, Hiro! No quiero que te lastimen... — Sakura estaba preocupada, pues el chico rubio era unos quince centímetros más alto y su cuerpo era más atlético.

— No te preocupes por mí, Sakura-san y aléjese. No quiero que vaya a salir herida. — no le quedó más que obedecer, era Hiro después de todo. La pelirosa debía confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Naruto se acercó de frente con velocidad y se agachó para patear las piernas de Hiro, pero este salta hacia atrás colocando las manos como soporte para impulsarse hacia arriba, se acomoda en el aire para caer con una pierna directo al pecho de Naruto. El rubio gira a su derecha y se pone de pie, cuando el peliazulado toca el suelo lanza un puñetazo con la derecha...

Sakura cubre sus ojos por temor a que dejaran noqueado a su amigo, para su asombro escucha un golpe seco y ve a Naruto en el suelo. — ((Pero... cómo?)) — Ine tenía sus labios un tanto separados y sus ojos muy abiertos; corrió donde el Uzumaki para ver si no estaba muy lastimado.

— Deben disculparse con la señorita Sakura y dejarnos en paz. — no tenía un tono amenazante. Era más como una petición; así se expresaba.

Naruto se pone de pie por su cuenta; Ine lo estaba ayudando pero la empujó sin llegar a botarla. Miró a Sakura por unos segundos — Perdón. — una palabra seca y dicha con desprecio.

— Y tú? — miró a Ine — Ni creas que lo haré! — manifiesta altanera, aunque dentro de ella estaba un poco asustada. Hiro iba a hablar pero la pelirosa lo toma de la mano — Está bien, Hiro... Con una es suficiente. — mientras se alejaban rumbo al salón de clases Naruto recuerda...

Con un derechazo a la cara de Hiro sería el ganador de la batalla; Naruto sonrió por el triunfo en sus manos, pero desapareció esa sonrisa cuando Hiro bloqueó el golpe con su mano izquierda y sostuvo ese puño para tirar del rubio, quien perdió el equilibrio y recibió un golpe directo en su nariz y luego, con una rapidez impresionante, recibió otro golpe igual o más fuerte justo en su estómago lo que lo dejó sin aire y lo hizo caer de espalda.

— _Es tan fuerte como..._ — susurró; Ino le tiró un pañuelo para que se secara la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/canchas de fútbol/lunes/13h45/**

— KYYYAAA!

— Usted puede, Naruto-san!

— Mira! Mira! Ese es Sasuke-san! Es taaaaaaan atractivo~ Lo que daría por despertar junto a él! Kya!

— Naruto-sempaaaaai!

— Oye... él es el nuevo, verdad? — conversa un grupo de chicas cerca de Sakura, la pelirosa estaba sentada en una banca ubicada debajo de un árbol; tomaba un descanso después de dar un par de vueltas a la cancha. Sakura escucha con atención sin demostrar interés alguno en su rostro.

— Sí!

— Cómo se llama? Alguna lo recuerda? — pregunta una de ellas con insistencia.

— Si no me equivoco es Hiro Hatake.

— Sí, sí, sí! Ese es su nombre. Es lindo.

— Que va! No sabes de gustos. Lindo es Naruto-san! — sus ojos se vuelven corazones.

— Las dos son ciegas! El único sexy es Sasuke... — la mirada de aquella chica era lujuriosa.

— No, no me refiero a ese tipo de lindura. Es como... como...

— Hiro-kun es tierno! — exclama la más joven de las cuatro chicas.

— Tienes razón! — exclaman al unísono — Es lo contrario que siento a Sasuke... es como si en vez de que me proteja, yo quiero cuidarlo del mundo. — habla la lujuriosa.

— Sí! A eso es a lo que yo me refería.

Sakura entonces levanta la mirada para contemplar la cancha. Allí se encontraban los varones de tercer año, paralelos "A" y "C", jugando soccer; la ojijade observa al chico rubio de nombre Naruto con quien se enfrentó su amigo en la mañana. Aunque lo detestaba por querer herir a Hiro no podía negar que su físico estaba bien definido.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al guardaespaldas, sonrió y ella admitió que lo que hablaban aquellas chicas era cierto; Hiro no era alto o de complexión atlética pero algo en su aspecto te transmitía ternura, soltó una risilla de ironía; al fin de cuentas ella estuvo presente en el combate y se dio cuenta que no necesita de nadie para valerse por sí mismo.

Sakura admiraba eso de Hiro, su independencia y serenidad para el manejo de su vida. Era como si Hiro Hatake no pensara en el futuro, sólo el presente. Eso la puso a meditar... — ((Todos estos años... y... y apenas conozco de su vida.))

Cuando llegó a su casa le dijeron que sería su guardaespaldas. Donde ella vaya, detrás estaría Hiro, velando por su seguridad. Más de una vez le preguntó por su pasado, pero le respondía que no podía decirle; era un secreto. Cuando entraron al Internado Hiro era apellido Haruno. Iruka le explicó que debía llamarse como ella para que pudiera entrar en un lugar tan prestigioso y que no debía hablar con nadie sobre ello; incluso los maestros pasaban lista sin decir su apellido. En ese recuerdo Sakura se dio cuenta de lo influyente que era su familia.

Cuando cambiaron de colegio y hogar, Iruka volvió a hablar con la pelirosa y la convenció de forma ingenua que su verdadero nombre era Hiro Hatake.

Obviamente preguntó si era familiar de Kakashi, lo que Iruka le inventó y ella tontamente creyó fue que Hiro era huérfano y Kakashi decidió adoptarlo como un pequeño hermano. No todo era verdad, pero era suficiente como para que Sakura quedara tranquila. Pocas veces durante estos años a intentado sacar algo de información, pero ha sido un fracaso tras otro; Hiro realmente sabe cerrar la boca...

— OE! CUIDADO! — unos gritos de aviso llegaron tarde. Un balón pateado con rudeza hacia el arco se desvió y terminó impactando el rostro de ella. Lo bueno es que al haber chocado contra el arco la velocidad disminuyó lo suficiente para que no rompiera su nariz... simplemente estaba roja.

Un muchacho de cabellera negra se dirige donde la pelirosa en busca del balón que ella sostenía con su mano izquierda sobre sus piernas.

— El balón! — ordenó con arrogancia.

— Deberías ser más amable! — dijo molesta alzando su cabeza lentamente para quedar estupefacta ante aquel chico que recordaba perfectamente de rostro, mas había olvidado su nombre. — _Sasuke-kun... _

— Rápido! Dame el balón que no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

— Discúlpate con Sakura-san. — apareció el custodio junto a la pelirosa mirando a Sasuke con simplicidad, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Ambos pares de ojos: carbón y perla, se contemplaron por unos segundos. Hiro recordó la fiesta y cómo le había dicho que era chica... — ((Al parecer estaba borracho aquella vez)) — Hiro no le dio mayor importancia y continuó insistiendo: — El balón que usted pateo, golpeo a la señorita Sakura; debe disculparse.

— Ja! — expresó con ironía y burla — Lo que te falta en estatura lo compensa tu valor al hablarme de ese modo. — Sakura se levantó de la banca y le pateó con delicadeza el balón.

— Deberías ser más amable con los demás, Sasuke-kun! — mirándolo algo molesta y con ese brillo particular que Hiro observó la vez anterior. Sasuke la miró a los ojos y esas palabras le recordaron a Ino. La difunta gemela siempre lo trataba de "kun" y lo regañaba por hablar con poco tacto. Aquello que dijo Sakura lo molestó, al mismo tiempo de ponerlo triste.

El timbre avisó el fin de la clase y los enviaron al salón. Sasuke recogió la pelota del suelo y caminó hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba Ine y Naruto.

— No, Hiro. Eso fue un accidente, no debe disculparse. — la ojijade lo sujetó del hombro y no le quedó más que obedecer.

— No deberías acercarte a él, Sakura-san. — le indicó Hiro; palabras que hicieron eco en oídos sordos.

— Quién es ese? — mirando al chico bajito de tercero "C"

— Él fue quien le dio una paliza a Naruto. — manifestó Ine en dirección a los chicos.

— No lo digas de esa forma-dattebayo! — le reclama con rostro molesto y dientes puntiagudos.

— Aunque te duela, es la verdad, baboso! — respondió la pelinegra y ambos se miraron de forma electrizante.

— Habla con él, dobe, quiero que se nos una. — tanto la chica como su mejor amigo lo miraron con sorpresa; sus mandíbulas toparon el suelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**__¿Reviews?__**  
><strong>_


	10. Invitación -amable- al grupo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>INVITACIÓN "AMABLE" AL GRUPO<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Konoha/Salón de tercero "C"/lunes/14h54/**

— Oe, tú! Nuevo! — expresa Naruto una vez el maestro deja el aula unos minutos antes — Hablemos a solas. — se aproximó al puesto de Hiro con molestia. El custodio de Sakura no le prestó atención en lo absoluto y eso le molestó. Golpeó el pupitre del joven con un puño rápido que atrajo la atención de todos y Sakura creyó que la cosa se pondría fea. Ella se mantuvo al margen, su amigo le comunicó eso con una mirada rápida — Debemos hablar en privado. TÚ-Y-YO! — forzó una sonrisa amigable, pero eso lo hacía ver como un animal salvaje.

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar. — dicho eso prosiguió con su lectura.

— Te-lo-pido... amablemente. — aún con una sonrisa que, a leguas, escondía rabia.

— Me niego. — y no volvió a dirigir la palabra. Naruto iba a gritar millón groserías; el maestro de la hora entró, saludó y envió al rubio a sentarse. Miró a Hiro con antipatía.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/Salida principal/lunes/15h16/**

— Hiro... — la pelirosa caminaba junto a él rumbo al carro que los llevaba a casa —... estás seguro que fue buena idea ignorarlo?

— Es peligroso mantener una comunicación con ese tipo de personas, Sakura-san. Lo mejor será mantenernos lejos de eso. — ella respiró profundo, lista para acotar algo que para Hiro era sin importancia, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca se chocó contra la espalda de Hiro. Sujetó la muñeca de la ojijade y sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos.

— _Parece que se irá sin mí, Sakura-san._ — susurró para ella y comenzaron a correr.

— ¡¿Qué?! — parecía que ya había vivido una situación similar. Hiro abre la puerta del vehículo, la empuja, cierra la puerta diciendo: — Que llegue segura a casa. — se incorporó rápidamente y miro, por el parabrisas posterior, como la figura de la persona que cuidaba de ella se volvía pequeña a la distancia y era rodeada de varios chicos... uno de ellos lo reconoció por su llamativa cabellera dorada y estatura marcada. — ((Hiro...)) — mordió su labio, impotente. Por más que gritara o pataleara para volver por él, sería en vano.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/callejones traseros al colegio/15h42/**

— Únete a nuestra banda, los Tsuki no Hebi. — Hiro estaba rodeado de cinco chicos con actitud amenazante; menos el rubio.

— No.

— Oh, vamos! Somos la pandilla más famosa del Distrito Kikuchi y Koshi-dattebayo! — se expresaba orgulloso de su grupo de pandilleros. La actitud del rubio era despreocupada y alegre.

— Gracias por su oferta, pero no.

— Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar con nosotros. No todos tiene la suerte de entrar, Hiro-chan!

— Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. — al rubio se le borró la sonrisa y comenzó a molestarle su plática — Y si me disculpan, debo regresar a casa para estudiar y almorzar. — Hiro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Residencia Haruno y el ojiazul le cerró el paso con un rostro no muy complacido.

— Ja! — Naruto se cruza de brazos — ¿Te atreves a negar nuestra petición? Parece que eres ciego.— el líder del pequeño grupo realizó un movimiento con su cabeza y los seguidores comenzaron a aproximarse al pequeño Hiro — Somos cinco y tú pues... sólo tú. No lo repetiré de nuevo; ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

Hiro mantuvo el silencio y la mirada fija en el suelo... observaba los pies de los cómplices acercándose — Dije, no.

— Te lo buscaste!

Naruto conocía el estilo de pelea de Hiro, o eso fue lo que creyó.

Corriendo hacia el ojiperlo se detuvo a raya y elevó su pierna izquierda para un golpe al torso que Hiro, obvio, rechazaría con sus brazos. Para su mal cálculo, detrás de Hiro apareció otra patada dada con la misma pierna, el peliazulado sólo se agachó para ver como se golpeaban en la pantorrilla y quedaba tendidos en el suelo.

Hiro corrió hacia uno de los hombres que se había quedado de pie. Saltó y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven que, perplejo ante dicho movimiento, recibió un rodillazo en su cara que lo llevó al suelo con la nariz rota.

Los otros dos, al notar la habilidad que poseía, decidieron ayudarse con unas navajas; corrieron juntos hacia Hiro. El ojiperlo también corrió en esa dirección, pero se tiró hacia las piernas de los chicos, uno saltó, pero el otro recibió el impacto y cayó estrepitosamente, lacerando su mano con la navaja por no soltarla a tiempo. Cuando ambas piernas toparon el suelo luego del brincó que hizo, era tarde actuar; el muchacho ya estaba a su espalda. Un golpe directo en la parte trasera de las piernas lo llevó a arrodillarse, entonces Hiro lo pateó con la derecha y golpeó su cabeza con un poste.

— No molesten a la señorita Sakura. — recogió su mochila y dando la espalda a todos los caídos se fue sin mirar atrás — Agradezco su invitación, pero la rechazo.

Naruto, aún con un electrizante dolor recorriendo toda su pierna, contempló el caminar del chico hasta que se perdió unas cuadras más adelante.

— ((Parece una cajita de sorpresas... ¿cajita?)) — el rubio meditaba la peculiar apariencia del chico y sonrió al compararlo con algo pequeño — ((Pelea muy bien para tener una apariencia dulce y... ¡EH!)) — se arrancaba cada uno de los cabellos y se quejaba del dolor de la pierna mientras se retorcía como lombriz por pensar tales cosas de un chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Konoha/martes/detrás de las duchas de gimnasia/receso/**

— Lo que escuchaste, acosadora asquerosa.

— No te atrevas a hablarme así o-

— ¿Me amenazas? ¿Segura que tienes cerebro allí dentro? — Ine golpeo la frente de la chica un par de veces a modo de burla y enojo — Yo de ti, pienso antes de decir algo que luego te resulte caro... tomate pervertido.

— ¡Ya te dije! Yo no estaba espiando en el baño de los hombres. — replicó mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por su mejilla.

— Si no cumples lo que te digo... — Ine sonrió malévolamente ante la chica de cabellera llamativa.

— ¿Debe ser hoy?

— Sí. Tu sólo lleva a esa inútil al lugar y quedarás libre de amenazas. Juro que nadie te hará nada.

— De... de acuerdo. — suspiró culpablemente ante el acto que estaba obligada a cumplir. Era ella o Sakura... No tenía otra media, no había con quién acudir. Y para su mala suerte, la culparon de algo que pensó hacer y jamás llevó a cabo.

— No le cuentes a nadie... — amenazó por décima vez — ... Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Konoha/Salida principal/martes/15h13/**

— ¡SAKURA! — la nombrada voltea al igual que su custodio — ¡Espera Sakura!

— ¿Qué pasa, Karin?

— Quiero... — observa a Hiro sin saludarle —... que vengas a mi casa.

— ¡¿De veras?! — abre sus ojos en asombro.

— Sí, te invito a almorzar. — ambas caminan, la pelirosa emocionada de que sea la primera chica en invitarla a su casa en lo que llevaba de estudios, y Hiro va detrás. Karin mira con el rabillo del ojo y le dice a Sakura; un tanto nerviosa e incómoda — Eh... Sakura. — la ojijade la mira — La invitación es sólo para... chicas. — indicándole, con sus ojos, a su acompañante.

— Oh...

— Mis padres no aprueban que lleve chicos a casa... — expresando sin contacto visual.

— Yo lo arreglo. — Karin se adelanta y sube a un vehículo — Hiro — la mira con serenidad — Tú no puedes venir.

— Temo discrepar, Sakura-san. Debo ir a donde vayas.

— Te dije que no. Es una orden. — colocando sus manos en la cintura y arrugando su frente.

— Es mi trabajo cuidarla y-

— ¡Me aburre que siempre digas eso! — espetó — Es la primera amiga que me invita a almorzar en su casa y no puede llevar chicos.

— Te esperaré fuera de la vivienda, no me molesta.

—¡Eres bobo o qué! ¿¡Sabes lo vergonzoso que sería si haces eso!? — le tiró el maletín a la cara y corrió al carro donde estaba la pelirroja; se marcharon con prisa. Hiro corrió tras el carro con una mínima expresión de preocupación. Se detuvo y regresó al auto que los llevaba siempre a casa: — No la pierda de vista. — expresa la chofer que arranca de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/construcciones abandonadas/martes/16h42/**

— Karin... ¿Dónde... dónde estamos? — por estar ensimismada en la resiente invitación, notó su alrededor cuando el carro se detuvo frente a una construcción deteriorada de una planta con un gran lote baldío rodeando el terreno.

— Perdona Sakura... No... no me dieron otra opción. — de la entrada salió Naruto e Ine con cara de satisfacción.

— Bien hecho, pelirroja. — sacan a Sakura del auto tirándola del cabello.

— ¡Maldita! — chilló a la pelinegra que era quien la mechoneaba*. Una vez fuera del auto, este partió y Naruto tomó a la pelirrosa por la cintura colocándole sobre su hombro, como saco de papas, para llevarla dentro. Recibió unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, maldiciendo y pidiendo ser liberada

— ((Tiene fuerza, la estirada)) — pensaba mientras entraban en la casa.

— ¿¡Sasuke-kun!? — confundida, se quedó quieta frente al moreno que la sujetó con brusquedad del brazo.

— Espero no me fallen esta vez. — manifestó con molestia en su rostro. Sasuke se había empeñado en tener al muchacho peliazulado dentro de su banda, cuando se enteró que venció dos veces a su mano derecha, Naruto. El azabache buscaba corroborar por sí mismo la fuerza de dicho contrincante.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke-?

— Cierra la boca. — ella parpadeó asombrada, no era el chico caballeroso de la fiesta.

— ¿Es... un secuestro? — el rubio y la morena echaron a reír con exageración. — ¿Qué quieren de mí?

— ¿De ti? JA! — Ine le golpeo la frente con su dedo índice — ¿Quién querría algo de ti, frentona?

— Tú eres sólo el anzuelo para nuestro objetivo, Sakura-chan.

— ¡Respétame, idiota! No eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma.

— ¡Ahora tiene agallas! — expresó sarcástica la Yamanaka. — Suéltame... ¡Me lastimas! — tiró del brazo donde el azabache la sujetaba. Y se apoyó a la pared cercana. La Haruno quiso decirle algo amable... no sabía muy bien la razón, pero sus palabras quedaron mudas por el golpe repentino en la entrada.

— ¡Hiro!

— Sakura-san. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaron? — ella negó con la cabeza y corrió donde su amigo con ojos llorosos.

— Perdóname, Hiro. Yo... yo me dejé llevar por...

— Tranquila, Sakura-san. Me alegra que esté sana y salva. — la ojijade lo tomó de las manos y lo contempló agradecida y aliviada de que él no la detestara.

— Su melosería* me tapona las arterias, "tortolitos"* — Ine rodó los ojos ante la escena — Me avergüenzas, Naruto. — dando un paso lejos del rubio porque este se encontraba maravillado y emocionado hasta las lágrimas por dicho reencuentro. Teniendo encuentra el hecho de que Naruto no odiaba o detestaba en lo más mínimo a Hiro por las batallas recientes.

— Si el asunto es conmigo, dejen que Sakura-san se vaya. — colocando detrás de él a la pelirrosa y mirando a Sasuke con indiferencia.

— ¡Yo me-!

— Que se vaya. Así dejo de escuchar su irritante voz. — entró al sitio el chofer de Haruno y la sacó del lugar por petición de Hiro. Ella pataleó y chilló preocupada, mas lo único que escuchó de Hiro fue: — Estaré bien, Sakura-san. No te preocupes por mí.

Una vez solos, los cuatro, Hiro acotó intrigado sin mostrarlo en su rostro.

— Si el tema es conmigo, no veo la necesidad de asustar a la señorita Sakura. — la morena iba a responder, pero la mano de Sasuke en su hombro la detiene.

— Así que te gusta el "cara a cara" ¿verdad?

— Solo pido que no molesten a la Sakura-san. — tranquilo y sereno.

— Únete a nosotros.

— Gracias, pero no. — Sasuke sonrió ladinamente.

— Hagamos un trato. — Hiro escucha atento — Luchemos. Si gano te unes a nosotros sin quejas.

— No puedo. Tengo un trabajo.

— Claro... Sabes que perderás y por eso te niegas. — Hiro permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

— Si gano, dejaran a Sakura-san en paz... y a mí también.

— Prepárate para llamarme jefe, mocoso. — sonríe mientras Naruto e Ine se apartan al rincón más lejano del salón para no salir heridos — ((Este chico... ¡No sabe en lo que se metió!)) — pensaban ambos espectadores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Dejo unas palabras utilizadas en mi país, creo que ya conocen el significado, pero es bueno comunicarlo o aclararlo._

_***Melosería:** Acaramelados o muy dulces a la vista; por lo general a las parejas que demuestran su afecto en público sin llegar a lo erótico._

_***Mechonear:** En mi país se lo usa cuando dos mujeres se agarran del cabello y tiran como si fuera una soga que te dará un premio xD Obvio y se sacan la cabellera a pedazos! (okey no... eso último no lo crean xD)_

_***Tortolitos:** Hay unos pajaritos de tonos marrón con dicho nombre popular. Siempre están juntos (hembra y macho) son muy pocas las veces donde los ves solos... así que puede atribuirse un significado de "enamorados que parecen matrimonio"; por decirlo de algún modo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>_**_¿Reviews?_


	11. En combate se gana--- o se pierde

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EN COMBATE SE GANA... O SE PIERDE<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/construcciones abandonadas/martes/16h44/**

Hiro en aire tranquilo y con respiración calmada tomo posición de ataque y defensa, al mismo tiempo, esperando que el contrincante dé el primer golpe; una de las lecciones que su maestro repetía siempre... y así hizo.

Sasuke sonrió perfilado y se aproximó con una rapidez que sorprendió a Hiro por su derecha con una pierna rápida que bloqueó con ambos brazos; si lo hacía con uno, era más que seguro que lo hubiera lacerado de gravedad. Ese impacto provocó una expresión leve de dolor, cosa que sólo sucedía con su maestro.

Actuando con la misma velocidad, Hiro sujetó la pierna y la llevó al suelo aprisionándola contra el mismo con su extremidad inferior izquierda para asestar un golpe en el costado del pelinegro. El azabache endureció el rostro y atrapó la pierna de Hiro y la haló hacia él. El guardaespaldas frunció sus cejas y giró su cuerpo completamente para salir del agarre; medida que resultó en éxito y cayó al suelo con gracia y precisión para dar una patada baja.

Sasuke saltó y Hiro se incorporó del suelo. No supo en qué momento... no lo vio venir y eso sólo provocó confusión... Su rostro recibió el golpe asestado de un puño cerrado en su nariz que lo desoriento por unas milésimas; le salió muy cara la falla. Un golpe con la pierna izquierda, directo al estómago cuando trató de mantener el equilibrio, envió a Hiro hacia atrás directo a la pared.

Todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones escapó de golpe y terminó con sus palmas y rodillas en el suelo.

— ¿Cansado? — dicho con soberbia y aire triunfal que desapareció al notar que Hiro se ponía de pie para continuar —_ Si así lo prefieres..._

Hiro se movió con ligera dificultad para tomar distancia de Sasuke. Corrió hacia la pared y subió unos pasos hasta que se impulsó con una de sus piernas haciendo creer que el golpe era una patada desde el lado izquierdo, para sorpresa del pelinegro un puño fue lo que impactó su mejilla dándole una desorientación mayor que la recibida por el ojiperlo. Un paso hacia atrás para mantener el control y Hiro propinó una patada certera en su pecho que provocó en Sasuke un dolor impresionante; nadie, nunca, lo había golpeado. Menos aún con esa fuerza.

Molesto por ese instante de debilidad se levantó dispuesto a vengarse por demostrar que fue débil por unos segundos. Ine y Naruto no podían creer que alguien, especialmente con esa estatura, haya sido capaz de hacer que una rodilla de su jefe tocara el suelo en batalla.

El azabache volvió a patear al muchacho por el costado derecho. Ine y Naruto abrieron sus ojos a todo lo que daba cuando presenciaron ese golpe que no pudo detener el peliazulado por su fatiga. La expresión de dolor en su cara les demostró que no estaba bien; para nada, y aún así no dejó que su cuerpo se derrumbara. Hiro retomó una pose de defensa que no sirvió en lo absoluto, pues su brazo derecho no respondió de la forma esperada y antes de que si quiera lo notara, el contrincante envió un impacto directo al centro del pecho de Hiro haciendo que golpee la pared con mayor rudeza que antes.

Su cuerpo completo sintió una electrizante sensación recorriéndole y terminó en el suelo con su respiración muy forzada. El brazo derecho dolía, pero no tanto como su pecho y espalda — ((E-es... más fue... fuerte de lo q-que... creí...))

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — el rubio y la pelinegra comenzaron a tener lástima del chico tumbado en el suelo, mas su determinación les daba algo de temor. El peliazulado colocó su mano izquierda como apoyo para retomar la batalla; acción que era negada por el horrible dolor en sus costillas.

— Mi-entras... respire... y-yo no... no he perdido... — palabras que manifestó con firmeza y valor en su mirada. El jefe de la banda sonrió de una forma que nunca antes habían presenciado sus subordinados.

— Admito mi derrota cuando el contrincante es digno. — limitó a decir en voz alta y se acuclilló junto al chico.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás sucediendo, teme?! — vocifera el ojiazul; aproximándose con un rostro disgustado.

— No se puede ganar una pelea donde tu adversario está dispuesto a dar su vida. — masculló el Uchiha y el cuerpo de Hiro no pudo más. Se desmayó.

— _Será mejor llevarlos al hospital._ — susurró Ine, quien recibió una mirada de aprobación en Naruto.

— Es verdad, Sasuke. Puede que este se haya desmayado, pero tú también estas lastimado.

— Ya váyanse. — ambos quisieron replicar esa orden y la mirada severa del pelinegro los detuvo — Yo me encargaré de este idiota. ¡Lárguense!

Nada felices con dejar a su líder en ese lugar, habiendo presenciado la salvaje lucha, tuvieron que obedecer sin demora. La única persona que podía hacer frente ante él, era el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos lila que parecía no respirar.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/construcciones abandonadas/20h33/**

Poco a poco su ojos se abren dando paso a la tenue luz de un foco barato que pendía en el centro de esa habitación. Su cuerpo palpitaba y sentía el fluir de la sangre por sus venas; a eso lo acompañaba una jaqueca. Parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de poder distinguir por completo el sitio. Sentía algo de frío.

— Ya era hora. — una voz grave y desganada se escuchó delante y Hiro abrió su parpados rápidamente cuando recordó. Su cuerpo reaccionó de golpe y se sentó, para luego hacer una pequeña expresión de dolor que Sasuke notó — Tranquilo, no te haré nada.

El guardaespaldas vio al pelinegro, con quien se había enfrentado, sentado y recostado a un muro. Tenía un par de curitas en su rostro y una de sus manos estaba vendada. Hiro se miró preocupado sólo para darse cuenta que seguía igual: con el uniforme puesto, heridas y dolor por todo su cuerpo.

El chico de estatura bajita volvió a contemplar al Uchiha con más calma y presenció que de su boca emanaba humo y en la mano que no estaba vendada, un cigarrillo.

Con dolor se acercó al pelinegro y tomó el cigarrillo, que en ese momento Sasuke tenía en su boca, para lanzarlo a una parte donde había tierra dentro de la edificación en ruinas.

— ¿Qué mier-? ¿Por qué tiraste mi cigarro?

— Por salud. — dice en tono sereno mientras se recuesta a unos centímetros del azabache.

— ¿Me cuidas? No crees que es una afirmación estúpida. Puedo cui-

— No lo hago por ti, es por mí. — interrumpiéndolo y dejándolo sorprendido por la respuesta.

— Quién fumaba era yo.

— Pero el humo que expulsas afecta a mis pulmones. — respondiendo como él. Sasuke tomó otro cigarro de su chaqueta y lo encendió, sólo para que terminara junto al anterior.

— ¡¿Pero qué-?!

— Ya te dije que eso me afecta más a mí que a ti. — mirándolo un poco molesto — Si vas a fumar hazlo afuera. — el ojinegro no sabía si golpearlo por desperdiciar cigarrillo caros o reírse por el pensar del chico. De alguna forma se sentía en confianza y volvió a sacar un cigarro de su chaqueta; esta vez no alcanzó ni a encenderlo. Miró a Hiro con sorpresa — Eres un completo inmaduro.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Comenzó a reír como jamás lo había echo antes... Para ser totalmente sincero consigo mismo, Sasuke nunca había reído así en toda su vida.

— ¿A-acaso dije algo gracioso? — el rostro de Hiro estaba confundido.

— No me cabe en la cabeza que seas tan ingenuo y luches de esa forma. — respondiendo como si una pregunta estuviera oculta en esa oración. — Hasta pareces chica. — mirando a Hiro de forma amable. Él se alarmó dentro de sí y giró su cabeza, sentía un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas que era mejor ocultar. Trastabillando, logró ponerse en pie y caminó a la puerta.

— Llévame a casa. — una mandato que parecía, más, una petición.

— ¿Por qué debería? — levantándose y permaneciendo en el mismo sitio.

— Es culpa tuya que esté como esté. — le recriminó un poco enojado — ((¿Por qué me... me molesto?))

— Si hubieses aceptado desde el inicio no habría pasado lo que pasó. — recalcó y aún así salieron de la casa vieja; Hiro caminaba lento y algo cojo, pero lo hacía sin ayuda. Llegaron a la moto y Sasuke le pasó un casco. Hiro miró dubitativo. — Vamos, no tengo toda la noche.

Sentándose detrás de él con el casco puesto exclama: — ¡Sujétate!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Apura, o te dejo aquí! — no muy seguro de aproximarse al chico sujetó al azabache sólo con sus manos, evitando el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. — ((Hasta sus manos pequeñas, parecen de chica.)) — arrancó la moto de un vuelco y el cuerpo de Hiro reaccionó involuntariamente abrazando a Sasuke de la cintura para no caer por la velocidad; manteniendo, eso sí, la distancia de su pecho contra la espalda del pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/avenida principal/21h18/**

Llevaban más de quince minutos en completo silencio y Hiro observaba el cabello lacio del conductor ondearse por el viento que producía la velocidad a la que iban. Su espalda era cálida. ¿Desde cuándo no sentía ese calor? ¿Acaso tenía permitido abrazarlo de esa forma? ¿Será que esa sensación era la misma que sentía cuando estaba en la espalda de Neji?...

— _Nii-san..._ — murmuró sin que Sasuke logre oírlo. Hinata tenía prohibido recordar su pasado. Esa vida no era lo que actualmente debía seguir. Desde ese ataque en los callejones hace varios años tomó otra identidad. Ahora era Hiro Hatake, el guardaespaldas de la heredera del conglomerado Haruno.

Sin duda, pensar en su primo estaba vetado de su ser... y sin embargo, recordaba aquel calor que producía la espalda de su primo cuando la llevaba de regreso al orfanato. Esa sensación, si bien provenía de un chico, no era ni parecida al extraño y reconfortante calor que producía el Uchiha.

— ¡Ahora debes llamarme Nii-san! — esa exclamación la sacó de sus meditaciones — ¡Vamos! ¡Debes decir: Nii-san, llévame a casa!

Permaneció en silencio. A una persona llamó así y así iba a ser siempre. El título de "nii-san" era exclusivo para Neji y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite!

— ¡No lo haré! — la moto frena de golpe.

— Si no lo haces, bájate. — sin tener que repetirlo, Hiro se quita el casco y desciende de la moto. Camina, aún cojo, en dirección a la residencia Haruno sin mirar atrás. Quedaba un largo camino por delante — _¿Tanto detestas decirme así?_

No sabía el por qué el ser ignorado por ese chico bajito lo enervó. Su flequillo cubría esos ojos negros que después de unos minutos aparecieron. Encendió la moto y avanzó hasta donde iba el chico que tenía una buena distancia recorrida. Frenó a raya y ese chirrido no dejó que Hiro siguiera en su andar.

Sujetaron sus brazos y fueron aprisionados con una fuerte mano, mientras un brazo musculoso rodeaba su cuello; el cansancio le hizo presa. — Dime nii-san y te suelto. — a Hiro le preocupaba que Sasuke colocara su mano en el pecho si intentaba liberarse.

— No.

— Crees que por haberme ganado dejaré las cosas así. En este preciso momento puedo dejarte medio muerto, ¿sabías?

— No puedo. — expresó con cansancio. Su cuerpo le exigía dormir.

— ¿Por qué? — Hiro apretó sus labios un poco resecos; quizá podía contarle sólo una parte. Lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

— Eso sólo se lo decía a una persona muy importante para mí... — Sasuke lo soltó y se colocó delante para mirarle el rostro. Sus ojos perlados brillaban con la luz de los postes de alumbrado —... qué ya no está a mi lado. — una mirada lejana y melancólica llevó a Sasuke a recordar a wu hermano. Pasaba lo mismo sin saberlo.

— En tal caso... sólo Sasuke.

— ¿Tan importante es? — preguntó confundido y el moreno no dio respuesta. Eso era algo que no le diría. Ni si quiera sabía por qué era imperioso que ese chiquillo le dijera de esa forma.

— Desde que nos vimos no haz pronunciado mi nombre. ¡Dale! — sintiendo que su cuerpo no daba más se vio en la incómoda situación de pronunciar: — Llévame a casa... S-Sasuke-kun.

— _¿"-kun"?_ * — sonrió; era obvio que el Uchiha era mayor y eso le dibujó una sonrisa de ironía. Un chico nunca lo había llamado con ese honorífico y eso solo la hacía... Ino y ahora la escandalosa chica de cabellera chicle. Hiro sonrojó ante una mirada cariñosa que le dio el azabache cuando le pasó el casco para continuar con el trayecto.

Volvió a abrazarlo y ese calor volvió... Esa sensación que la hacía sentir segura y que, parecía animarla a vivir de una forma diferente. No quiso pensar más en eso y se limitó a contemplar el firmamento el resto del viaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*-kun:<strong> Leí en muuuuchos lados del mar llamado Internet, ese honorífico se lo utiliza en varones de edad menor a la tuya (en caso de ser hombre). Es decir que Sasuke, al ser mayor, es quien debe utilizar "-kun" con Hiro; no al revés. Sin embargo, "-kun" también lo utilizan las chicas para referirse con respeto a los varones (mayores o menores) que tienen un aprecio especial. O sea que, como es chica se vio en la necesidad de ser respetuosa y cariñosa con él. ;)_

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
><em>**_¿Reviews?_


	12. Pruebas de ingreso para los nuevos

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PRUEBAS DE INGRESO PARA LOS NUEVOS<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Konoha/Salón 3ero "A"/segundo receso/lunes/**

— ¡Oe, Sasuke! ¡Alguien te busca! — el azabache sale del salón; no hay estudiantes por los alrededores, excepto...

— _Tu..._ ¿Qué qui-? **(( ¡PLAAF! ))**

— Apenas y nos conocemos. El instante en que te vi, supe que eras una buena persona... — Sakura llevó sus manos frente a su pecho y sus ojos no se apartaban de los del azabache — ... jamás se cruzó por mi mente que hicieras tal cosa. — ella lo miraba con tristeza, mas no podía evitar que su corazón golpeara contra su pecho de una forma descontrolada por el simple hecho de hablarle; sus mejillas combinaban con su cabellera— Lo que le hiciste a Hiro... eso es... es...

Le costaba mucho pronunciar aquella palabra, quizá, en el fondo de su corazón aseguraba que no era malo y que algo grave lo llevó a esos extremos, pero si quiera pensar que Sasuke es "despreciable" la hacía sentir una terrible agonía. No obstante, Sakura sabía muy bien qué hacer en el instante que vio entrar a su amigo de ojos lilas por la puerta... cojo y golpeado.

— Sasuke-kun eso fue... canalla.

Sasuke se molestó en el instante en que ella lo abofeteo sin razón aparente. Por su mente cruzaron una y mil imágenes golpeándola por aquello, pero cuando escuchó sus palabras no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ironía en sus labios. Sin duda alguna, la chica delante de él no se asemejaba físicamente a su primer amor, Ino, aunque en la personalidad no podía decir lo contrario.

Decidió no darle importancia a esa tonta chica y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería. La pelirosa quedó sola sin más, hasta que una mano la toma del hombro y la voltea con brusquedad para recibir una dosis de karma. **((¡PLAAF! ))** Llevó su mano a la mejilla y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cachetear a Sasuke-san?! — manifiesta la pelinegra entre dientes con sus cejas muy juntas en el centro. Delante de la Haruno se sitúa Hiro, que aparece sorpresivamente, y empuja a Ine; esta cae al suelo.

— No vuelvas a tratar a Sakura-san de esa forma... o me veré forzado a usar otras medidas.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — no sabía si golpearlo o gritarle... o simplemente irse... Ella podía ver en su mente la pelea que tuvo con su jefe y no distinguía si era respeto o temor.

— ¡¿Hiro?! — la pelirosa le da un coscorrón ignorando por completo a Ine, que se marcha iracunda. El peliazulado lleva sus manos a la cabeza con resignación, anticipando lo que su amiga le diría — ¿Qué haces aquí? — sus manos en las caderas y cejas con una notoria expresión de molestia.

— S-Sakura-san... yo sólo vine para...

— ¡No-lo-digas! — llevaba años junto al chico bajito y sabía con puntos y señas su respuesta. — Debiste quedarte en cama... así te curarás pronto y no estaré preocupada de que te desmayes por el cansancio. — Sakura suspiró y tomó su mano para dirigirse al salón; el receso había concluido.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Konoha/Salón de 3ero "C"/hora libre/lunes/**

Hiro se encontraba sentado en su puesto leyendo; Sakura estaba con un grupo de chicas terminando una tarea grupal.

La puerta se abre y entra Naruto con sus manos en los bolsillos, observa a cada uno de sus compañeros realizando actividades diversas; sus zafiros se topan con una persona en particular. Camina hacia ese punto.

— ¿Qué haces? — se acerca a Hiro y señala el libro.

— Leo. — expresa en tono sereno y confuso sin dejar de leer.

— _¡Agh!_ ¡No me refería a eso-dattebayo! — mira incómodo hacia un lado al notar lo torpe de su pregunta, aunque Hiro le respondió sin sarcasmo — Lo que quería decir es que de qué trata.

Hiro miró la cubierta que decía en letras grandes "Romeo y Julieta" para luego mirarlo confundido. Hiro creyó que solo lo estaba molestando y decidió callar e ignorarlo.

— ¡Oe! — Naruto volvió a notar la estúpida pregunta que hizo y al ser ignorado por el chico se molestó. — ¡No me iré hasta que respondas! — tomando la silla de junto se sienta y coloca sus piernas sobre el pupitre de un chico que prefirió no decir nada; conocía la reputación de Naruto.

— Así que derrotaste a Sasuke, ¿eh? — llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca y reclinó un poco la silla. Hiro no le prestó atención. — ¡Maldición! ¡Me ignoras solo porque ahora te crees superior, ¿no?! — el ojiperlo seguía pegado al libro, era una tarea para el mes entrante y no le gustaba dejar pendientes. El rubio, harto de la falta de atención, se levantó y apretó su mandíbula con ira. Dispuesto a tomar el libro y aventarlo por la ventana, la voz calmada de Hiro lo detiene.

— No me creo superior. — seguía en su lectura.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no respondes? — aún tenso con los puños cerrados.

— Si alguien te hace preguntas obvias creerías que te está molestando ¿no es así?

Naruto quedó en shock, ese chico tenía razón, pero él no lo estaba molestando y no iba a admitir que las preguntas que hizo eran estúpidas. Naruto se acercó para entablar una conversación tranquila; se encontraba aburrido de las pláticas de los subordinados del Uchiha que sólo se unían para ir ascendiendo de puesto y ser reconocidos en el mundo del crimen.

Al Uzumaki le agradaban esas charlas que tenía con Sasuke sobre chicas, sobre la carrera que escogerían o las reuniones aburridas a las que asistían... ya no era así. Ahora que tenían una reputación muy marcada en los tres distritos le era complicado aproximarse a una persona, pues todas mantenían su distancia por temor a ser amenazadas o golpeadas.

Desde que habían iniciado la pandilla y con el constante reconocimiento que crecía a diario, nadie se les enfrentaba solo. Siempre luchaban y peleaban con jefes de otras pandillas y sus subordinados mediocres; sin embargo, ese chico de contextura delgada, 1,60 de estatura y piel blanca les hacía frente... sin temor.

Para Naruto, Hiro era alguien que gustaba de hacer cosas simples. Sin duda alguna podría acercarse y hablar de cosas cotidianas... incluso podría considerarlo un amigo.

— Hiro-chan, yo sólo-? ¿EH? — gira su cabeza de lado a lado varias veces para notar que el peliazul ya no estaba sentado; Hiro caminaba hacia Sakura. — ¡Hiro-chan! — exclamó. Pero fue ignorado de nuevo. —_ ¡Maldita sea! Me trata como el teme..._

Naruto se sentó en la silla, algo molesto. Miraba el perfil de Hiro con detenimiento.

— ((Sigo pensando que es muy bajito para ser chico. A los chicos como él se les dice... bishonen*? )) — levanta una ceja, se cruza de brazos y reclina la silla — ((Las facciones de Hiro-chan son finas... Si usara el cabello largo... y un vestido... ¡agh!)) — el ojiazul casi se cae al imaginar al chico como una chica... una chica linda.

Su rostro sonrojó y antes de que alguien lo viera salió del salón rumbo al baño para refrescar su rostro y sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Haruno/Estudio/15:38/lunes/**

— Cierra la puerta, por favor. — Hiro ingresa y toma asiento.

— Kakashi ya me contó lo que sucedió. — Hiro llegó a la casa de Sakura esa noche, para mostrarle que estaba bien -su aspecto la preocupó en lugar de calmarla- y luego el chófer lo llevó al departamento de Kakashi; le contó con puntos y señas lo que sucedió. — Quiero que juntes a Sakura con Sasuke... que nazca entre ellos sentimientos de amor. — eso confundió al chico que sintió una extraña punzada en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho; dolor que confundió con el golpe propinado en la pelea con el azabache. Quería refutar o preguntar, pero no podía; su trabajo era obedecer y nada más.

El peliplata sabía detectar la duda en la mirada de los demás y los ojos del chico no pasaron desapercibidos, pero el guardaespaldas de Iruka no sabía que se interesaba en esa chica de una forma diferente. Hiro y Kakashi no conversaban a menos que sea un tema que involucre a Sakura.

— Puede que sea algo peligroso que la señorita Sakura congenie con esos tipos, pero es un asunto... especial. — si bien, Kakashi tenía pase libre para hablar, también sabía hasta donde contarle.

— Como diga, Iruka-san. Kakashi-san. — haciendo una corta reverencia se retira del lugar.

Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo con lo que buscaba Iruka y por más que le dijo los pro y contras de ese plan, no le quedó de otra que resignarse y continuar confiando en Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/martes/salón 3ero "A"/receso/**

— ¡Uchi-! — antes de que el portero pudiera avisar la visita, esta entró y se situó delante de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quiero unirme. — el azabache no sabía si echarlo o reírse de él.

— La oferta expiró. Lárgate.

— Quiero entrar. — Hiro no podía irse sin una respuesta afirmativa y se quedó parado delante del pelinegro todo el tiempo que fue necesario. Luego de varios minutos Sasuke pregunta — ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

— Porque todos tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. — el líder de los Tsuki no Hebi sonrió ladinamente — Incluso quiero que Sakura se una.

Una chispa se prendió dentro de su mente y aceptó casi emocionado analizando con cuidado lo que diría ante el astuto muchacho de ojos perla.

— Bien... ambos entran. — los subordinados se sobresaltaron durante la la pausa que dio, para luego calmarse al oír — Siempre que pasen las pruebas de ingreso.

Hiro sabía que entrar a una pandilla no era cosa fácil... pero no sabía qué tanto le costaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Bishonen:<strong> Para quienes no sepan, se les dice (en mangas y animes) a los chicos con características femeninas. Algo así como un chico andrógino que actúa como muchacho y viste como tal, pero tiene: ojos grandes, labios algo brillantes sin labial, contextura delgada... osea, aspecto más femenino que masculino (sin dejar de ser o creer ser un hombre). No es un término que usen en Japón para referirse a los chicos, eso lo usan los otakus cuando leen o ven anime. El origen de la palabra nació en el teatro Kabuki (teatro japones antiguo) donde se les llamaba así a los hombres que debían hacer un papel femenino (porque a las mujeres no se les permitía trabajar en obras teatrales._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>_**_¿Reviews?_


	13. Parte de la familia

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>PARTE DE LA FAMILIA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/martes/después de clases/**

— ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí, Hiro?

— Es... — calló, no podía decirle que su tío le ordenó acercarse a este muchacho sólo por la compañía. Hiro cuidaba de Sakura, como Neji lo hacía con ella en el pasado, y que la pelirrosa tuviera que formar amistad con un jefe de pandilla le preocupaba; Kakashi no supo por qué, pero le contó -en la seguridad de su departamento- que lo que quería Iruka era unir las empresas Uchiha y Haruno. A Hiro no le agradaba que, la única persona en preocuparse por él, se convierta en familia de ese gañan... pero órdenes son órdenes. — Es que... no le puedo decir, Sakura-san. — la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos; confundida y molesta.

— ¡Hiro~chan! — se aproxima con una sonrisa — ¡¿Listos?! — al rubio le perturbó un poco, cuando Sasuke le dijo que preparara las pruebas para entrar en la pandilla. No sabía por qué le alegraba y molestaba que Hiro entrara en la banda.

Sasuke se para en el centro del patio baldío de su "guarida" para exclamar a todos sus subordinados — Este par debe afrontar dos pruebas — comenzaron los murmullos. Todos los que estaban allí, sabían a la perfección que para ser parte del grupo y entrar con el puesto más bajo, se pasaba solo una prueba y esas no eran para un novato.

Cuando Ine escuchó que el peliazul se uniría, su estómago se revolvió. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero, así como los demás, ella no podía contradecir las decisiones de su jefe.

Naruto llevó a Hiro y Sakura a una rampa de unos dos metros de altura que estaba situada en la base de una colina pedregosa el triple de alta; un par de minutos más lejos de los edificios viejos.

Tres de los motociclistas más hábiles de la pandilla se encontraban en la cima de dicha colina.

— Acuéstate allí. — indicó el Uzumaki mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ellos. — Primero Hiro-chan y luego le toca a Sakura.

— No. — manifiesta el ojiperlo — Sakura-san no hará las pruebas, sólo yo. — antes de que Naruto pueda preguntar, Hiro acota — Si es necesario, las haré dos veces.

— Imposible, Hiro-chan, ambos deben hacer las pruebas. — el rubio estaba algo confundido.

— Yo dije que-

— Si quieres que ella entre al grupo, deberá hacerlas. — agrega el pelinegro con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hiro abrió sus labios para refutar la idea; Sasuke no se lo permitió. — Tómalo o déjalo. — con una mirada firme en los perlados ojos del chico. Analizando la situación, la pelirrosa lo interrumpe de sus meditaciones.

— Yo también lo haré, Hiro. — su mirada era de pura determinación — No dejaré que lo hagas todo tú solo.

— Sólo una. — responde sin dudarlo un instante a lo que el Uchiha acepta no muy convencido de sí lo hace por él o por el muchacho bajito.

— La molestia habló, Hatake. — Sakura lo miró algo molesta; Hiro no podía evitar que Sakura lo hiciera, cuando algo se metía en su cabeza era muy difícil sacarlo... y no había tiempo para ponerse a discutir. Dejando un suspiro tras sí, Hiro y Sakura se subieron a la plataforma y se acostaron.

— Las tres motos saltarán sobre ustedes, una tras otra. Si se acobardan quedan fuera. — les recalca el rubio.

_— ¿Tienes miedo, Sakura-san?_ — la ojiverde no le respondió y Hiro tomó la mano de la chica para darle fuerzas. Para él, el miedo era algo que había disipado con el paso del tiempo y entrenamiento; Sakura apenas y había practicado deportes. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar sobre los tórtolos que harían la prueba como enamorados.

Eso pensó Sasuke desde hace mucho, por el constante cuidado que le brindaba y de alguna forma le molestaba que así fuera. La constante protección que Hiro le daba a esa inútil le recordaba a su hermano y todo lo que hacía por él cuando eran chicos. ¡Odiaba recordar a Itachi y lo que pasó por su culpa! Por otra parte, Naruto estaba ansioso... Sabía que eso era pan comido para el chico, pero algo dentro de él le decía que una prueba tan sencilla para Hiro-chan no terminaría como esperaba.

— ¡COMIENCEN! — grita el rubio y la primera moto acelera de golpe para avanzar tan rápido que ya había topado suelo del otro lado de la tarima donde estaban ellos. Un minuto después acelera la segunda y baja a toda prisa, la llanta trasera topa una piedra, pero logra saltar a ambos novatos. Cada vez que Sakura sentía uno de los transportes cerca apretaba la mano de su amigo con tanta fuera que pensaba que rompería su mano -aunque Hiro era más fuerte y resistente que ella-. Todo el tiempo, el peliazul mantenía sus ojos abiertos y eso sorprendió tanto a Naruto como a Ine; que observaba de una distancia prudente. Sasuke se comportaba indiferente; era obvio para él que Hiro era fuerte.

— _Sólo una más, Sakura-san..._ — susurró para calmarla un poco; la pelirrosa se reprochaba el mantener sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. El tercero, giró un par de veces le volante y soltó el freno, su mirada en el trayecto y la bajada limpia — ((¡Abre los ojos! O serás una cobarde para siempre, Sakura.)) — una piedra inesperada provoca el tambaleo zigzagueante de la llanta trasera y su despegada es irregular lo que asusta a Sakura y de forma mecánica se voltea en posición fetal hacia el extremo opuesto de la moto; eso deja a su cuerpo más elevado. Un rápido cálculo de su custodio... Hiro se sitúa sobre Sakura para cubrirla.

La llanta trasera golpea a Hiro en la espalda y brazo derecho, provocando un dolor agudo que no pudo ocultar con su rostro.

— ¡Hiro! — exclamó la pelirrosa y ayudo a bajar al chico. Naruto corrió a revisar al herido.

— Quedan fuera. — manifiesta el azabache al aproximarse al sitio donde Hiro estaba sentado.

— A... aún puedo.

— La segunda prueba no la podrás hacer en el estado que te encuentras.

— Hacerla o no es asunto mío. — poniéndose de pie con apoyo de la Haruno.

— ¡No te dejaré, Hiro! — apartándola con gratitud y mirando esos ojos jade le dice — Perdona, Sakura-san... Es cuestión de honor y dignidad.

Esas palabras sacaron una sonrisa ladina en el moreno, que haciendo un ademan señaló que la prueba dos se llevaría a cabo.

— ¡Estúpidas hormonas masculinas! — regañando al chico — No te has recuperado de la lesión que sufriste el viernes; ahora te lastimaste por mi culpa y crees que te dejaré ir. ¿Sin más?

— Sí, Sakura-san. — sostiene su mano y la mira a los ojos — Mi deber es cuidarte — Sakura arrugó su entrecejo dispuesta a refutar, pero las palabras de Hiro la detienen —, pero desde hace mucho que te considero alguien especial y ya no es solo un deber... Quiero que no te pase nada malo, Sakura-san.— ella quedó pasmada. Nunca había escuchado eso de su parte y sabía que el peliazul no expresaría, JAMÁS, palabras sin sentido. Naruto la sujetó del hombro queriendo darle soporte, pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad y tomo asiento.

Junto a Hiro y Sasuke llegan dos de los subordinados en una cuatrimoto algo sucia, el de atrás se baja con una cuerda.

— Átenlo. — Hiro mostraba una expresión de serenidad, pero dentro de sí se moría de miedo. — Debes soportar diez minutos. — expresa el moreno señalando el vehículo.

Hiro extiende las muñecas y lo amarran con fuerza, luego amarran el otro extremo de la soga en la parte trasera de la cuatrimoto. Sakura se levantó del puesto dispuesta a detenerlo, era arriesgar demasiado la vida por una mera estupidez.

Naruto colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la Haruno y con poca fuerza le indicó que permanezca en el puesto. Sakura volteó para mirar de mala gana a quien se atrevió a detenerla. Pero le sonido de las motos le indicó que era demasiado tarde para ir por Hiro e irse de ese horrible lugar.

— ¡HIRO! —gritó angustiada y el rubio la sostuvo con fuerza para que no interrumpiera la prueba.

El sonido del motor del artefacto poco a poco iba mermando hasta llegar al punto de escuchar un pitido que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Cuando el vehículo arrancó con velocidad, él sintió como su hombro parecía dislocarse por casi por un instante. El tirón que provocó la cuerda lo llevó al suelo de bruces y su frente golpeó una roca que le hizo una herida no tan grave, pero sí le permitía el fluir de la sangre.

Con la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, sin prestar atención a la punzante sensación que producía su pecho por la anterior herida, Hiro intentaba que la mayoría de golpes y raspones producidos por las piedras y basura del suelo la llevaras sus piernas. Así su pecho no dolería más de lo que ya sentía. Pero le era difícil.

Sakura aún intentaba liberarse, pero el rubio se lo impedía por completo. Vociferaba y pateaba sin efecto alguno.

Hiro empezaba a divagar en pensamientos del pasado. Veía el rostro de su primo y sentía que su entorno se oscurecía un poco. El dolor en su pecho y extremidades se desvaneció en el último minuto.

— ¡PAREN!

Sasuke se aproximó al vehículo y Naruto soltó a Sakura, quien corrió al lado de su compañero. Hiro tomó asiento con dificultad y evitó toser. No sentía dislocada ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero eso no escondía los rasguños, cortadas y moretones en las piernas, brazos y rostro. Sasuke, una vez frente a la pelirrosa y el ojiperlo, exclama con tono de mando y satisfacción.

— ¡Hatake pasó la prueba! —los subordinados estaban pasmados— ¡Ahora, Hiro tiene el mismo rango de Naruto!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y, aunque Naruto sabía que las pruebas no eran para un ingreso normal, sí le impactó que el nuevo tuviera su mismo cargo dentro de la banda.

— ¡Es uno de los nuestros, así que lo tratarán con respeto! Y no quiero quejas de ello... ¿entendido? —lo último se dijo con aire amenazador y a todos se les puso el rostro azul, para luego vitorear el éxito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	14. Sensaciones extrañas junto a esa persona

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SENSACIONES EXTRAÑAS JUNTO A ESA PERSONA<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/Martes/**

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Sakura arrugas las cejas frente a su amigo y revisas sus heridas.

— Tranquila, Sakura-san... No me pasó nada grave.

— ¿Nada grave? —la pelirrosa quiso darle un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero al verlo con tal aspecto, decidió respirar profundo y mirarlo aliviada— De todas formas deberías ir al hospital.

— En eso tienes razón, Sakura-san —intentado ponerse en pie con ayuda de Haruno—, pero ya está oscureciendo y es mejor llevarla a casa, Sakura-san.

— No. —a ambos les toma por sorpresa aquella voz profunda escuchada a sus espaldas— El estorbo puede irse a casa por sí misma. Debemos celebrar tu cargo.

— ¿¡Sasuke!? —al rubio le sorprendió que su pelinegro amigo se comportara de aquella manera.

— No puedo dejar que Sakura-san camine por lugares así sin mí. Podría sucederle algo. —Hiro estaba de pie, con su brazo menos golpeado por detrás de la cabeza de Sakura, quien lo sujetaba con normalidad.

_— Hiro-kun... Eres más ligero de lo que creía._ —le murmuró con una risilla; el guardaespaldas decidió no prestar atención a esas palabras.

— Quise portarme amable —el azabache se cruza de brazos, y aún con su mirada fría mira a Naruto— Encárgate de que llegue sana y salva. Uzumaki devuelve la mirada con firmeza y al dar la vuelta ya no estaba Sakura ni Hiro, caminaban a paso de caracol rumbo a casa.

— ¡EH! ¡¿ME IGNORARON-TTEBAYO?! —Naruto tenía ojos furiosos y lágrimas de cascada apretando su mandíbula por la frustración que siempre le producía ese chico de ojos perla. Al Uchiha también le sorprendió que ambos novatos les importara muy poco su nuevo lugar; cargo dentro de la banda. Se aproximan. Naruto los detiene hasta que Sasuke llega, pues a él no le gustaba correr tras nadie.

— ¡Apártate, debo llevarlo al hospital! —la ojiverde lo mira furiosa— Si no fuera que llevo a Hiro-kun ya te abría golpeado.

— No deberías hablarle así a un superior, estorbo. —parecía que Sasuke defendía a su amigo, pero en realidad sólo ponía las reglas en claro para la niña rica. Cuando Hiro escuchó la manera en que trataba a su amiga se molestó sin demostrarlo, dispuesto a reclamar a su nuevo "jefe" no le fue permitido, ya que no había terminado de hablar. El azabache se pone delante de ambos— Tú te vas con Naruto. Hiro y yo debemos hablar de unos temas a los que no estás invitada, niña.

Sin darle tiempo a que ninguno digas un sólo sonido, Sasuke se acuclilla un poco, inclina hacia adelante su torso, coloca sus mano en la espalda de Hiro y lo coloca sobre su hombro derecho como su llevara un saco. Todo eso no se lo esperó Hiro, al fin de cuentas estaba agotado en todos los sentidos y fue tomado con la guardia baja. Por un segundo le alivió que no fuera su enemigo, sino habría sido un gran lío. Pero luego de meditarlo ese par de segundos sus ojos se abrieron de para en par y comenzó a patear sin mucha fuerza. Sasuke se puso de pie y miró a Sakura de forma asesina— Largo.

Haruno quedó congelada y el moreno comenzó a caminar hacia la guarida con Hiro pateando y manoteando con algo de dolor.

— Vamos Sakura-chan. A Sasuke no le gusta que los novatos desobedezcan. —la pelirrosa llevó sus ojos al rubio, pero estaba en blanco— ¡Tranquila! —le sonríe con amabilidad— Sasuke le dio una paliza el otro día, pero ahora ambos son miembros así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

— No puedo dejarlo. —dispuesta a seguirlo con temblor en sus piernas, Naruto la detiene del hombro y endurece el rostro.

— No, Sakura. Ahora que es parte de la familia Sasuke daría hasta la vida por cualquiera de nosotros. —la chica abrió sus ojos un poco y relajó los hombros, pero no dejaba de temblar aún por la mirada feroz de aquel muchacho— Además, si vas sólo darías problemas. —la ojiverde volteó el cuerpo por completo hacia Naruto y éste apartó su mano de ella— No lo conozco bien —haciendo señas con su cabeza de que estaba hablando de su custodio—, pero seguro Hiro-chan se entrometería para que no te pasara nada y en las condiciones en las que está... —haciendo una mueca que le indica a la chica que tenía razón. Hiro siempre terminaba lastimado por culpa suya.

— ¡Ve a casa, Sakura-san! —el tono de voz le hizo voltear hacia la guarida— ¡Yo iré más tarde a casa! —la distancia era de menos de diez metros, pero el atardecer le impedía a Naruto y Sakura ver el rostro sonrojado por aquella situación.

— ¡Cuídate mucho Hiro! —caminó hacia la entrada junto a Naruto y al llegar se toparon con el conductor de la familia Haruno. Resulta que Hiro lo había llamado cuando salieron de clases y la estaba esperando desde hace ya un buen rato. Sakura sonrió al conocer lo precavido que era su amigo... y al mismo tiempo se entristeció por no ser alguien que pueda darle soporte... era una débil.

A Naruto se le desapareció la alegría al notar que no podría llevarla a casa y sólo la dejó subida en el coche.

* * *

><p><strong>Guarida de pandilla/Construcciones abandonadas/martes/18h55/**

— ¡Y-ya bájame! —Sasuke iba a hacerlo, pero ya que había sonado como una orden se negó.

— Pídelo con amabilidad. —alzando el hombro donde estaba el ojiperlo para que prestara atención.

— Por favor ya bájame.

— "Sasuke"

— ¿EH? N-no... —el moreno volvió a elevar su hombro para zarandear un poco al adolorido chico— E-está bien, está bien. —respirando profundo y analizando la situación... No era nada malo que le volviera a decir su nombre, después de todo eran sólo palabras. Aún así. ¿Por qué le constaba decir su nombre así como así? Sentía algo extraño y no era una sensación que tenga con alguien. La verdad era que sólo se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de ese gañan— P-por favor bájame... Sasuke-kun.

— ((Otra vez el "-kun")) —sin ser cuidadoso lo tiró al suelo de madera de la guarida y Hiro no podía esperar menos; era un chico al fin y al cabo— Quítate la camisa. —le tomó por sorpresa ese comentario.

— No. ¿Por qué debería? —acercando su espalda al muro y recogiendo sus piernas sin llegar a abrazarlas. Por primera vez sentía miedo por que alguien llegase a descubrir su secreto y le hizo divagar en su mente. Ahora pensaba como una chica... en estos momentos era Hinata fingiendo ser fuerte como Hiro.

— Para curarte, obvio. Vamos, que no tengo toda la noche. —Sasuke se aproximó peligrosamente a Hiro y este se cubrió y negó con algo de temor. Estaba echa polvo y apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierta. Sasuke hizo oídos sordos y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño Hiro. Quien la sujetó y la apartó rápidamente, cosa que sorprendió levemente al azabache.

— Yo puedo curarme solo.

— Intento ser amable, maldición. —sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos y Hiro sonrojó desviando la mirada hacia un costado— Estás... ¿avergonzado?— Sasuke abrió sus párpados aún más asombrado— Somos hombres, no te portes como una chica. —Hiro se preocupó un poco más y abrazó sus piernas un poco; gesto que notó el moreno.

— No me gusta... que otros miren mi cuerpo.

— Será que... ¿tienes cicatrices? —salvado por aquel comentario, Hinata recuperó su serenidad y su rubor desapareció siguiendo el juego de palabras; ahora volvía a ser Hiro.

— Sí, así es. Yo... mi pasado es algo complicado y quisiera no hablar de ello. —Sasuke simpatizó por las palabras. Tomó asiento junto a él y sacó de una caja vieja unas cervezas. Tomó dos latas y le pasó una al pequeño Hatake que la tomó confundido y dejó a abrazar sus piernas; tomando una postura más relajada.

El silencio era apacible y parecía no incomodar a ninguno. Hace mucho que no estaba tan relajado... sin preocupación alguna. Abrió la lata desde hace un buen rato pero no había tomado ni un sorbo. No es que no lo haya echo antes, pero si estaba cansado, la bebida le cogería con fuerza y lo obligaría a tomar una siesta de la que... tal vez no salga nada bueno.

— Hace un año estuve en un accidente de tránsito —Hiro dejó de mirar y jugar con la lata para prestar atención al azabache, que llevaba dos pares de cervezas ya dentro de su cuerpo— y personas muy importantes para mí fallecieron ese día...

No sabía cual era la razón que obligaba a su cuerpo a decir tales cosas. No es que la bebida le haya tomado de golpe, aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente y era lo que más coraje le daba. Sabía que todo lo que le estaba diciendo a ese chico bajito era porque quería, no por el trago. Su rostro se tornó melancólico y Hiro entristeció. Llevó la lata a sus labios y tragó un par de veces.

— Desde que puedo recordar —ahora era Sasuke quien miraba de perfil al chico— sólo una persona ha sido importante para mí... —volvió a tomar otro trago para aclarar un poco la voz. No por que se estuviera quebrando, sino que la tenía seca por el esfuerzo físico. Además de que no ha comido ni bebido nada desde el desayuno, pues olvidó su almuerzo ese día— La única persona a quien le he dicho y siempre le diré... _nii-san_.

Sasuke volteó por completo su cara y el perfil delicado y terso le llamó la atención. Los ojos hablaban de la misma manera en que él pensaba en Itachi... ¿o peor? Ambos estaban callados y el azabache contempló las pestañas largas y los labios rosados humedecidos por la bebida... los moretones y raspones en su cuerpo. Hiro sintió sus ojos y lo miró sereno, no tenía permitido demostrar emociones; su trabajo era ser una muralla que impida el daño a Sakura.

Sasuke percibió unas pupilas brillantes, pero no lo miraban precisamente a él... era como su buscaran a través del pasado una señal de esperanza para el futuro... Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y le asustó. El corazón de Uchiha Sasuke estaba latiendo con rudeza al mirar a Hiro y esquivó la mirada hacia el otro extremo. Bebió la cerveza de golpe calmándose.

— ((¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?!)) —respiró profundo y sintió que no era suficiente. Tomó otras dos cerveza de golpe, sin respirar. A Hiro no le extrañó que lo hiciera... si fumaba, seguro también bebía de forma exagerada— ((¡No pienses pendejadas, Sasuke!))

El trago excesivo lo llevó a dormir de golpe y Hiro contempló el rostro dormido del chico. No lo percibió por el constante palpitar de su cuerpo agotado, pero su corazón latía con fuera al mirarlo... al tenerlo cerca. Su piel blanca y aquel manto de calma le produjo la misma sensación y sin notarlo, también cayó dormido por el cansancio que lo hizo presa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**__¿Reviews?_


	15. ¡Órdenes son órdenes!

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>¡ÓRDENES SON ÓRDENES!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Academia Konoha/miércoles/Primer receso/**

— ¿Para qué tengo que venir? —Sakura era escoltada por Naruto e Ine hacia la parte trasera del colegio donde nunca había seguridad pues era el deposito de basura de la cafetería.

— Eres novata y debes obedecer sin más, niñita. —Ine la sacudió del brazo con rudeza para que avanzara hasta el punto de encuentro— ¿O qué? Tienes miedo porque tu juguete no está contigo, ¿eh?

— Ya basta, Ine. La pelea no es con ella, ¿recuerdas? —suspirando pesado al oír siempre la pelea de gata fiera que la pelinegra hacía cuando tenía cerca a la pelo chicle.

Unos gritos y forcejeo se escuchan en la parte trasera de los contenedores que aún no estaban llenos de suciedad y despojos de desperdicios. Cuando los tres llegan hasta el sitio, Sakura puede ver con claridad la escena y su mente lo analizó con velocidad: un chico de segundo en el suelo siendo amenazado por otros tres de la banda y un bate de acero... No saldría nada bueno de lo que era testigo.

— Toma. —Naruto le extiende el bate a la pelirrosa con una postura firme y amenazadora, casi como la de Sasuke. Sabiendo para lo que es, decide no aceptar.

— ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso?

— Por su culpa, uno de los nuestro fue atropellado. Merece una paliza.

— ¡No! —exclama asustado y uno de los jóvenes lo patea en la cara, pero se recompone y sigue rogando— ¡Fue un accidente! —Sakura lo miró angustiada y por un segundo pensó en Hiro. El chico de cabellos nevados se acercó a la pelirrosa y sujetó uno de sus zapatos— ¡Me asusté por una tonta sombra y lo empujé cuando pasaba un auto! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡NO LO FUE!

— ¡CÁLLATE! —la morena le pisó las manos y lo pateó en el estómago. Ine tomó el bate y la mano de Sakura para que sostenga el artículo— Debes golpearlo hasta que digamos que pares.

— ¡¿Qué?! —volteó asustada y soltó el bate— ¡No! ¡No lastimaré a nadie!

— No tienes opción, chicle de calle. —Ine estaba tan enojada por saber que esa inútil y su perro formaban de su familia, que no soportaría ninguna insolencia de parte de ella; era su subordinada y podía hacer lo que se le plazca. Naruto permanecía al margen, le importaba poco lo que suceda entre ellas. Para el rubio meterse en los asuntos de Ine era problemas con Sasuke y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún castigo por errores de otros.

Ine empujó a la pelirrosa con fuerza y esta sólo se tambaleó ya que se sostuvo del muro. — Soy tu superior y debes obedecerme.

— ¡No lastimaré a nadie! —Ine apretó sus puños con fiereza y la volvió a empujar, esta vez sí cayó a la tierra.

— Te enseñaré lo que pasa a los que me desobedecen. —toma el bate del suelo y se acerca a la ojiverde con odio. Naruto estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero una sombra en tono azulado pasa por sus narices para situarse delante de Sakura.

— H-Hiro... —deteniendo el golpe con su brazo.

— ¡Tú! —le enervó más la mirada serena que siempre mantenía ese chico de ojos perla. Sin decir nada más, Hiro ayuda a levantar a Sakura para macharse, pero se topan con Sasuke, que llegaba luego de oír sobre la golpiza que le darían al que lastimó a uno de los suyos.

— ¿Dónde van? —Sasuke parecía diferente. No como ayer cuando le contó sobre su pasado, mostrando una pequeña parte sentimental.

— Ine iba a golpear a Sakura. No puedo permitirlo. —iban a continuar caminando, pero el brazo de Sasuke lo impidió.

— Yo le dije a Ine que Sakura debía encargarse del problema.

— No lo permitiré.

— Te estas oponiendo a mí. —Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

_— Hiro-kun, no lo..._

— No dije eso. Sólo no dejaré que Sakura-san haga algo que no quiera. —el moreno hizo un ademán a Naruto y éste le quitó el bate a Ine, que estaba desprevenida; luego se lo tiró al azabache.

— Si no acatan órdenes, recibirán un castigo. —coloca a Sakura detrás de él y con mirada desafiante y sin titubeos le responde el pequeño Hatake— Yo aceptaré el castigo de ambos.

— ((¿Por qué la defiende siempre? ¡Tsk!)) —ver esa firme decisión en sus ojos lo llenó de un odio diferente.

Desde el accidente Sasuke se odiaba a sí mismo por todo lo sucedido y decidió arrancar de su corazón esa sensación que le producía ver a Ino sonreír y preocuparse por él. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a sentir eso por nadie y desde entonces su odio a crecido en su interior, pero ahora... Hiro Hatake daba su vida por completo a esa chiquilla de cabellos rosados que lo único que hace es ser un estorbo. Le molestó tanto que Hiro no se diera cuenta que recibir daño por alguien que no vale la pena es estúpido. Protegerla... la protege como Itachi lo hacia siempre. — ((Cuidar de alguien débil...))

— Hiro-chan, sólo deberías...

— ¡No! —Sasuke interrumpió al rubio y se notaba un odio diferente. Le dio tanto coraje ver que la protegía ¿por qué?— Si así quieres... Recibirás el castigo por triple.

— ¡¿Triple?! —exclamó Sakura asustada.

— El tuyo por no cumplir tu trabajo, el de él por oponerse... y supongo que la paliza del idiota que está ahí. —Naruto le explicó a la pelirrosa, que sólo permaneció a la distancia, ya que si se acercaba empeoraría la situación.

— Ponte en el suelo y contarás en voz alta cada golpe. —Hiro suspiró hondo y se arrodilló en la tierra algo mojada, colocando sus manos sobre el suelo.

Sasuke alzó el bate y sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, dejó caer el objeto con toda la rudeza que daban sus músculos en la espalda del ojiperlo. Este cerró sus ojos cuando el impacto llegó— ¡UNO! —el moreno volvió a elevar el bate —((Si me suplicara que me detenga...))—el segundo choque contra su cuerpo no tardó— ¡D-DOS! —Sakura no sabía si huir para evitar verlo en aquellas condiciones, si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que le pedían... ¿Por qué era tan cruel? —((Sasuke-kun...))—la pelirrosa estaba en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y los únicos testigos de todo eran sus oídos cuando el golpe seco del bate impactaba con tal rudeza en el cuerpo de su amigo, que provocaba un sonido casi tambaleante en el aire— ¡S-sie...te!

— No te escucho.

— ¡S-SIETE!

— ((¿Tan importante es ella para ti que no piensas rogar por misericordia?)) —¿sería capaz alguien de soportar todo el dolor por una persona que estima? Sasuke meditaba hasta que un brazo de Hatake venció ante el dolor y su codo topó tierra— ¿Te disculparás? —sus subordinados miraban a Hiro con miedo, orgullo y temor mezclados, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera ante tanta presión.

— N-no... haa...

— _Tsk_ —mirando a los demás con su tinte amenazador que hacía brillar sus ojos en tono rojizo, casi sangriento, ordenó— Fuera, todos. —conociendo que Sakura no se movería de su lado, Naruto la sujetó de la cintura y la sacó del sitio como si llevara un saco bajo el brazo. Al rubio, ni a Ine le sorprendió que Sakura se quedara quieta.

— Parece que vas entendiendo como es el asunto aquí, pelo de chicle.

— _Es bueno saber que comprendes lo que pasará si te quedas, Sakura-chan._ —hablaban, pero la ojiverde no quería escuchar; le dolía la verdad— ¡Ahora respeto un poco más a Hiro-chan-dattebayo!

El chico de cabello blanco, a quien debía golpear Sakura también huyó, pero antes de dejar la escena por completo, miró el rostro de Hiro... Un rostro perfilado y reacio a denotar si quiera una lágrima, aunque el sudor frío delataba su sufrimiento... —¡D-DIEZ!

* * *

><p><strong>Bodegas del Gimnasio/miércoles/segundo periodo*/**

— Si que eres testarudo. —Hiro colocó suavemente su brazo sobre las colchonetas para sentarse con algo de problemas.

— Si que... golpeas fuerte. —el moreno sonrió ladino y dejó acostado a Hiro. Sasuke pensó que ir a la enfermería sería problemático; mejor descansar en el gimnasio— Eres extraño. —el moreno abrió sus párpados— Primero me golpeas de una manera salvaje... y ahora me ayudas a descansar.

— Supongo que me cae bien. —Hiro estaba acostado sobre una pila colchonetas. De pronto el azabache se sienta del otro extremo.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —pensó en alejarse un poco, pero los dolores acumulados se lo impidieron. El Uchiha notó la incomodidad.

— Tranquilo. No te tocaré ni te curaré. Dijiste que no te gusta que nadie vea tu cuerpo. Puede que no lo parezca pero sí soy comprensivo. —Hiro elevó una ceja ante esas palabras. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Segundo periodo:<strong> creo que ya lo saben, pero es bueno aclarar. :) Es referencia a que aún están en clases, pero ellos se las están saltando._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>_**_¿Reviews?_


	16. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>¿POR QUÉ DUELE TANTO?<em>**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bodegas del Gimnasio/miércoles/segundo periodo/**

— ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital? —preguntó indiferente.

— Pues... bien. No tengo lesiones serias y sólo debo tomar unas pastillas. —por tal motivo Hiro no estaba cuando Naruto y Sakura la llevaron a la parte trasera del colegio. Se estaba reprochando que, si hubiera llegado con ella al instituto, no habría tenido que pasar un mal rato al ver cómo lo golpeaban por protegerla.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes siempre? —el ojinegro tenía sus manos detrás de la cabeza y una rodilla elevada, contemplaba las bigas del techo. Hiro permanecía boca a bajo mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada hacia Sasuke, apoyada en las colchonetas.

— Sakura-san —Sasuke miró a Hiro de perfíl— es importante para mí.

_— ¡je!_

— ¿Qué hay de gracioso en-?

— No me río porque sea gracioso. —Hiro arrugó las cejas denotando confusión— Es sólo que me gustaría que alguien me defendiera así. —los párpados no podía enseñar más aquellas brillantes perlas. Sasuke volteó su cuerpo hacia Hiro, su mirada fija hizo que sus latidos empezaran a acelerar. Aquella sensación la asustó, pero permanecía estoica en el exterior— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me defiendas de esa manera?

— _¿eh?_ No digas esas cosas. —voltea la cabeza y decide permanecer en silencio, pero extrañamente le invadió una abrumadora sensación de tranquilidad al estar con Sasuke en un lugar silencioso y, por las golpizas acumuladas, Hiro poco a poco cerró los parpados. El Uchiha seguía mirando el tejado y también fue atrapado por esa sensación de paz que no sentía desde hace... No quería regresar a clases mientras Hiro estaba descansando, así que cerró los ojos y lo acompañó en su camino al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Bodegas del gimnasio/miércoles/clase libre/**

El calor lo invadía con ternura. Se sentía tan cómodo que por un instante creyó que estaba en su cama, pero la alarma que anunciaba la hora de clase libre le obligó a abrir los ojos. Llevó sus marcados ónix hacia abajo cuando halló que unos brazos delgados lo rodeaban con suavidad a la altura del pecho. Cabellera negra con tonos azules y piel blanca. Hiro lo rodeaba con los brazos con ligereza y tenía apoyado su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miró con simplicidad y detenimiento por un par de segundos, hasta que su corazón da unos fuertes golpes en el pecho.

Los latidos cada vez retumbaban con más fuerza que le asustó. Era como antes... Era como cuando Ino le sonreía, tocaba su mano o le rodeaba el cuello por la espalda para saludar. Los párpados poco a poco se abrían al ir retrocediendo en el pasado, trayendo a su memoria los recuerdo de su primer amor.

A pesar de que todo ello le sorprendía y asustaba, no lo apartaba. No quería despertarlo y que se alejara. Sasuke quería seguir sintiendo aquello que un accidente le arrebató hace tiempo. Cada segundo junto a Hiro, lo confundía cada vez más. —((¿Acaso yo...?))— pensar tal ridiculez produjo que su brazo se moviera sin querer y eso fue suficiente para que Hiro abriera los ojos con lentitud.

El peliazul mueve los párpados cuando distingue el uniforme de alguien, delante de su rostro. Sentía la respiración en su cabellera y elevó la cabeza con temor de encontrarse cara a cara con... — ¡¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?! —cerró los ojos mientras las mejillas coloreaban de rojo y lo empujó sin darle importancia al leve dolor que aún permanecía dentro. Hiro se sentó en el borde de las colchonetas y agachó la cabeza manteniendo los ojos tan abiertos como le permitían sus párpados.

— ((¿Q-qué paso? ¡¿Me... me descubrió?!)) —su pecho no estaba topando con el de Sasuke para su fortuna, pero Hiro seguía en shock al percatarse con la rapidez que latía su corazón.

Aclaró su garganta un par de veces para llamar su atención. — ¿Por qué sonrojas? —era su voz. Sonaba calmada y sin emoción, como de costumbre. Debía mirarlo y quizá, sólo quizá, no se habría enterado de nada. Volteó con lentitud y notó al azabache parado del otro lado con una mirada simple y algo fría; como se le caracteriza. — Si tu cara cambia de color así, me cuesta verte como una persona fuerte.

— ((¡N-NO LO NOTÓ!)) —sin poder mirarlo directamente por más de tres segundos, decidió respirar un par de veces y serenar sus latidos.

— No... no acostumbro a dormir acompañado. —el Uchiha seguía sereno— Especialmente si es un chico.

— No veo el problema en eso. —miró al azabache levemente sorprendido— De pequeño dormía con mi hermano.

— Ese serás tú, pero... pero yo no. —levantándose de las colchonetas y arreglando su uniforme, se dirige a la puerta— Será mejor regresar a clases.

Sasuke asiente y ambos toman caminos diferentes a sus salones. Pero lo que Hiro no pudo notar, era la intranquilidad que Sasuke supo ocultar cuando sintió sus latidos fuera de control. Ambos quería olvidar aquel momento incómodo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Salón de clases/miércoles/clase libre/**

Sakura se encontraba con un grupo del salón, tratando una tarea.

— ¡Maldición! —empujó un par de pupitres cuando se dirigía al rubio. Le era invisible la pelo-chicle por el momento. Su rabia era para alguien más.

— Ya cálmate. —suspira hastiado de ver a Ine en ese estado.

— ¡¿Acaso no te importa el trato 'especial' que Sasuke-san le da a ese enano?! —golpeando la mesa de Naruto con el puño cerrado.

— ¿Te molesta? —la mira con ojos como palitos y algo aburrido— Pero si sabes que Sasuke trata a todos los chicos con más libertad que a las mujeres... Por lo que pasó. ¿ya no te acue-!? —lo golpeó en la cabeza y deja el salón de clases molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Departamento/miércoles/noche/**

— Kakashi-san —toma asiento en el sofá— ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar? —su entrenador lo observa con esa característica mirada sobria y aburrida. Como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera para nada.

— Tienes que unir a Sakura con Sasuke, ¿entiendes? —no movió ni un solo músculo facial— Es una orden directa de Iruka. Así que debes hacerlo lo más pronto que puedas.— pero su pecho comenzó a punzar, a doler peor que todas esas palizas... Sufriendo aún más que cuando tuvo que separarse de Neji— Mañana me iré para atender un asunto; serán algunos días. Mantén la rutina en el dojo y espero ver completada la tarea para cuando regrese _(... y espero, sea completo)_. —el ojiperlo limitó a afirmó con la cabeza sin poder decir si era seguro para Sakura-san. Hiro no entendía las tácticas que Iruka o Kakashi estaban utilizando y no tenía permiso para preguntar o dar su opinión.

Pero, por alguna razón, ese dolor que inundaba su pecho con rapidez no era por la preocupación de que Sakura-san, una persona que ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, fuera a ser lastimada por unirse a un líder de pandilla. Hiro no comprendía por qué asa tortura era al pensar que Sasuke tendría una vida junto a ella... Cuando lo pensó detenidamente sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y dejando que Morfeo la acurrucase, sentía una punzada en su corazón al pensar que Sasuke sonriera con cualquier chica.

¿Como saber sobre el amor, si nunca ha sido capaz de expresar emociones? ¿Cómo preguntar si es amor, cuando no le es permitido demostrar ni el dolor? ¿Por qué un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al pensar que debía unir a Sasuke con Sakura-san si ambos eran especiales para ella?

_— ¿Por... por qué me duele el pecho? —_para dormir desataba las vendas alrededor de su busto y cerraba la puerta con seguro para evitar cualquier inconveniente_— ¿Por qué duele tanto? —_quedando sumidas en los sueños con gotas cristalinas saliendo de ellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	17. Admiración no es amor

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

_**Da-chan: **En este cap entra un nuevo personaje (en realidad ya salió, pero creo que nadie lo notó jijiji...) y su personalidad está fuera de lo canon ¡totalmente!, pero no encontré a nadie mejor (bueno, sí habían más candidatos, pero quería meterlo en la trama xD).  
><em>

_¡Ah cierto!_

_Querido Monokuma :3 Antes que nada... ¡¿Eres chico?! :O Porque desconozco si hombres leen mis fics. Si lo eres sería SUPERMEGA GENIAL, sino... sigues siendo SUPERMEGAULTRA GENIAL :D -cof-cof- Como decía. Mi fanfic es la adaptación de un manwa coreano de nombre **"Love in the mask"**. No te puedo decir nada más la historia porque... no me da la gana. xD Naaah~ En realidad, no me gustaría dañarte el final. Te aconsejo que leas el manhwa y si es lo que esperas, eres bienvenidx a seguir leyendo mi adaptación._

_Otra cosa, para Neko Neko :3 Yo también creo que hay muchas historia comunes en el fandom, por eso decidí adaptar este manwa. :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>ADMIRACIÓN NO ES AMOR<em>**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada del instituto/jueves/07h30am/hora de ingreso/  
><strong>

— ¡HIRO-SENPAI HIRO-SENPAI! —la voz provenía de la entrada, a su espalda.

Sakura había llegado hace un rato porque la noche anterior se quedó en el departamento de Kakashi. No lo hacía seguido, pero tenía una habitación que podía usar siempre que quisiera. Aquella vez que bebió con Sasuke en la guarida, luego de pasar las pruebas, despertó acostado junto a una pila de cajas; Sasuke ya no estaba y caminó hacia la casa de su entrenador al quedarle más cerca.

— ¡ESPERA, HIRO-SENPAAAAI! —sin quedarle más remedio, voltea y se topa con un muchacho de cabello alborotado blanco y llamativos ojos celestes que hacían juego con aquella pálida piel. Entrecerró los párpados por un momento, le parecía familiar— ¡Eres mi héroe, senpai!

_— ¿eh? —_ladeo la cabeza.

— ¡Admiro lo que hiciste ayer, defendiendo a Sakura-senpai. —sus ojos desbordaban un brillo de admiración sin igual— Cuando ese monstruo de Sasuke empezó a golpearte me fui y quiero disculparme! —realizó una marcada reverencia— ¡Actué como un completo cobarde! —Hiro aún no sabía de qué hablaba, ni quien era — ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí!

— P-pero... —tocando el hombro para levantar y que dejara de hablar alto — Yo... no sé quién eres. —el joven lo miró— Y lo que dijiste... pues... Primero debes presentarte antes de decir eso.

— ¡Oh! Error mío. —acomoda su camisa como todo un caballero, extiende la mano para realizar un apretón— Me llamo Otsutsuki Toneri, soy de Segundo B y estoy enamorado de ti. —las últimas palabras descolocaron por completo al ojiperlo.

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¡Me gustas, senpai! —quedó en shock por un par de segundos.

— Q-qué cosas dices, Toneri-kun... —voltea antes de que un pequeño tono rojo invada sus mejillas. Después de todo, Hiro es Hinata... y Hinata es chica. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una declaración, y a pesar de perturbar un poco el hecho de que se lo dijeran vestido de hombre. Actuó y respondió con normalidad— Somos hombres.

— ¡Sí, lo sé! —sonríe sorprendido de lo que él mismo dijo y camina junto a Hiro— Es raro, ¿verdad? —Toneri mira el cielo despejado y suspira un poco desconcertado— Siempre he salido con mujeres, pero cuando te vi ayer senpai... ¡Definitivamente me enamoré de ti! —lo decía con tanta libertad que lo envidió por un momento.

— N-no lo digas tan alto, Toneri-kun.

— Pero es verdad. —haciendo un leve puchero.

— Mejor... Ya deberías irte a clases. —caminó en dirección opuesta, queriendo tomar las escaleras que quedaban más alejadas para los salones de segundo, pero Toneri lo seguía. Apresuró el paso, empezó a correr cuando notó que ¡aún lo seguía! — Te puedes ir por otra parte.

— Perdón senpai, pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo cerca de ti. Aprenderé a ser valiente si permanezco cerca de la persona que me gusta.

_— B-basta... —_murmuró apenado de que cualquiera lo oyera.

— Senpai, dejaré de seguirte si aceptas que pueda verte en receso y hora de salida. —sí que era obstinado. Tenerlo cerca podría ser molesto y podría descubrir su secreto, pero era mejor mantenerlo controlado.

— E-está bien. —expuso con un suspiro y el chico de cabello nevado saltó gustoso de lo que escuchó— Ahora... vayamos a clases.

— ¡SÍ! —Toneri caminó hacia el lado opuesto volteando cada cinco segundos, esperando que Hiro hiciese lo mismo, pero no.

* * *

><p><strong>Zona de estacionamientos/jueves/hora de salida/**

Durante el receso se ocultó y ahora hacía lo mismo. No le contó a Sakura, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, así como los demás, de que tenía un admirador de segundo con conflicto de sexualidad*.

— Tú... ¿ocultándote? —esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

— Sasuke-kun. —el moreno tomó el casco de su moto y se lo lanzó a Hiro, que estaba detrás de unos arbustos. Este lo atrapó y se aproximó a la moto.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Haruno en el auto?

— Tenía que hablar contigo, Sasuke-kun. Tengo un favor que pedirte. —el azabache elevó una ceja. Mantuvo el silencio para escuchar la petición. Cosa que no hacía con nadie— Quiero que tengas una cita con Sa-

— No. —respondió sin dejarlo terminar.

— Es sólo un favor.

— No. —sube a la moto y la enciende.

— Es tal caso te reto a un duelo de kendo. —el azabache entrecerró los ojos— Si gano llevas a Sakura-san a una cita.

— ¿Qué hay si gano? —las miradas de ambos se mantuvieron firmes sin que el ojiperlo comentase algo de regreso. Sasuke suspiró — Es un trato. —se baja del vehículo de dos ruedas y se dirigen al gimnasio. — (¿Por qué acepté?)

Una vez allí, ambos tomaron una bokken* y se colocaron en posición de batalla.— El primero en dar el golpe, gana.

Hiro avanza con velocidad y por alguna razón, se notaba más serio de lo normal— (¿Por qué?) — la bokken llegó por la derecha inferior dispuesta a acertar en las costilla, pero fue detenida por la de Sasuke. Se aparta con la misma rapidez con la que lanzó el ataque, para dirigirse por el lado opuesto, sólo que esta vez por la parte superior— (¿Tan importante es para él que yo salga con esa molestia?) —esta vez el Uchiha da un paso hacia atrás y la esquiva. Observa un punto ciego a la izquierda de Hiro y decide arremeter, sólo que este lo tenía planeado. Con la dirección que Sasuke llevaba la espada de madera, Hiro aprovechó de girar el curso del mango y atacar por la parte inferior del lado bloqueado anteriormente. Y sin mucha fuerza, la bokken de Hiro topó el torso del moreno antes de que este pueda tocar el suyo.

La lucha no duró más de diez minutos, pero ambos dieron todo el potencial que merecía su oponente.

— Bien... gané. —se acerca donde su jefe y toma la espada para llevarlas al almacén— Debes portarte bien con ella. —Sasuke lo miro con fastidio y molestia— Es una apuesta, debes cumplir.

— No dije que no lo haría. Es sólo que es una molestia. — Hiro lo miró algo melancólico. Llegan a la moto y sube el moreno, el peli-azul se alejaba, hasta que escucha la voz de Sasuke llamándolo y al girar, atrapa con rapidez el cazco de pasajero— Póntelo.

— Me iré caminando, gr-

— No te llevaré a casa. —el ojiperlo ladeo la cabeza algo confundido y al notar la simplicidad... casi ruego en los ojos de Sasuke, decidió colocarse el casco y subir a la moto; sin apegar mucho el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Dónde vamos, Sasuke-kun?! —habla en tono alto unos minutos de trascurrido el camino en la moto del azabache, pero decide permanecer en silencio a pesar de haber escuchado la pregunta de su pasajero.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yatsushiro/jueves/16h26/**

El camino duró poco más de una hora, a pesar de no haber tráfico en la calle. Todo ese trayecto permanecieron en silencio y Hiro no pudo evitar que su corazón acelerara al estar tan cerca de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —el vehículo se detuvo delante de un edificio alto y blanco, hombres y mujeres en bata blanca se veían caminar por el exterior; un par de ambulancias estacionadas. Hiro le pasa el casco a Sasuke y este deja ambos en la moto. Caminan hacia la entrada.

Él lo siguió en silencio al ascensor y por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada de una habitación en el piso de traumatología. Los perlas del pequeño Hatake quedaron expuestas por unos instantes al leer el nombre de la persona que se encontraba dentro de la alcoba. Sasuke tomó asiento junto a una silla que estaba cerca de la cabecera. Hiro permaneció levantado junto a los pies de la camilla.

El muchacho en la camilla no pasaba de los 22 o 23 años. Piel tan blanca como la de Sasuke y cabellos negros como el petróleo. Tenía una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno constantemente y una máquina que mostraba el ritmo de sus latidos. Su rostro se percibía tan calmado, que parecía estar dormido.

Pero no era así.

Luego de observar a detalle a ese joven, miró a Sasuke. Su pecho se comprimió a tal grado que le costaba respirar. Nunca antes lo había visto derramar lágrimas, el moreno sujetaba la mano del chico acostado con temor. Temor visible en su leve temblar e impotencia en la mordedura que hacía en su labio inferior antes de pronunciar en un susurro— _Nii-san..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Conflicto de sexualidad<em>: **_No quiero que alguien se ofenda si es gay o lesbiana. La trama del manhwa lo expresa de esta manera y no sé como escribirlo sin que se lea tan fuerte. Según yo esta es la forma más suave, porque el manhwa lo dice de forma cruda, y para mi opinión, algo brusca y despectiva._

***_Bokken:_** _Arma semejante a una katana, elaborada de bambú u otro material de madera. La utilizan los estudiantes que practican Kendo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<strong>  
>¿Reviews?<em>


	18. ¿Quieres pertenecer a los Tsukuyomi?

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

_**Da-chan: **Es genial saber que un chico lee mi fic :D y te aconsejo revisar el manwa original. Sobre el "yaoi", pues... se ha mencionado con algo de frecuencia. Así que si... si no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer cuando gustes y no me molestaré. __¿Habrán parejas yaoi? No... no lo sé. :/ Leo el manhwa a medida que escribo los capítulos, así que no sé nada más allá de lo que publico. :'v_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>¿QUIERES PERTENERCER A LOS TSUKUYOMI?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yatsushiro/jueves/16h34/**

—_ Sasuke-kun..._ —murmuró sin poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Debía acercarse? ¿Para qué lo llevó a un lugar tan privado? ¿Por qué su pecho no dejaba de punzar tan cruelmente a la altura del corazón? Llorar junto a él era lo que su cuerpo gritaba, pero no lo hizo. No podía... no debía sentir nada.

Luego de unos 20 minutos en total silencio, gradualmente Sasuke recuperó su semblante serio e inexpresivo. De sus ojos desapareció ese tono rojizo característico por el llanto. Caminó a la puerta en silencio y Hiro lo siguió un par de pasos detrás.

El andar de Sasuke era lento; parecía no querer dejar el sitio todavía. Sin embargo llegaron al estacionamiento y le pasó el casco a Hiro. El silencio no era abrumador, pero el peli-azul sentía la fuerte necesidad de hacer algo. Algo que no le tenía permitido, pues delataría su estado. Subieron a la moto y regresaron a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/jueves/19h27/**

El trafico estuvo pesado y les tomó casi dos horas regresar.

— Gracias... —el moreno, que estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, volteó con rapidez al escuchar esa sencilla palabra.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues... Por enseñarme ese lado tuyo.

— ¿Qué lado? —no se hacía el desentendido, simplemente no sabía por qué lo había llevado.

Tanto tiempo sin ver a su hermano... Itachi, no resultó tan lastimado el día del choque, pero el golpe que recibió su cabeza fue tan grande que lo dejó en estado de coma. Los doctores no saben si es permanente, pero el Uchiha menor se dio a la idea de que así sería... será siempre. Su padre poco interés le presta a las acciones de Sasuke porque no es el primogénito genio que iba a heredar la compañía. Fugaku aún tenía la esperanza de que su perfecto primer hijo despertaría...

¿Por qué ir después de tanto tiempo...? ¿Por qué llevarlo a él, de entre tantas personas? ¿Por qué Hiro...?

— Tu lado humano... —abriendo sus ojos pensando que era una burla cruel, percibió en la mirada del ojiperlo la total sinceridad e ingenuidad con la que lo decía; no pudo evitar sonreír— ¿Por qué te-?

— Me cuesta creer que hay chicos como tú... tan ingenuos y puros. Con madera de guerrero en tu alma... —sin sonrojar ni molestarse. Desde pequeña fingiendo ser un muchacho no le afectaban los elogios por aquello— pero a veces pareces una chica dulce, Hiro. —y sin notarlo, Hinata sonrió.

— C-creo que no va conmigo... —lo había hecho antes, pero no delante de alguien por un elogio. No era esa típica sonrisa de camaradería o burla, cosas que hacía muy poco debido a su entrenamiento. Por lo general sonroja sin poder controlarlo, pero esta vez... Sasuke quedó prendado de él. Su corazón empezó a latir como aquella vez en el gimnasio, cuando ambos se abrazaban. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué rayos pensaba?!

Colocó el casco en su cabeza y volteó para encender la moto, se despidió con un ademán al aire y dejó el sitio antes de que su corazón latiera con tal fuerza que empezara a provocar un sonido audible para el pequeño Hatake. Hiro llevó sus manos al pecho por unos segundos. Y no entró hasta ya no poder ver la luz trasera del vehículo a la lejanía.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Konoha/viernes/puerta principal/hora de salida/**

— ¡Aún no lo creo, Hiro-kun! —caminaban a la entrada. La pelirrosa no podía dejar de sonreír cuando Hiro le contó que tendría una cita que el moreno después de clases. Sasuke demostraba un rostro molesto y Hiro lo llamó a una esquina por unos segundos, dejando a Sakura cerca de la moto.

— _Sasuke-kun, no te portes mal con Sakura-san. Lo prometiste._

— Prometí llevarla a una cita, no dije que iría con una sonrisa. —sin prestar atención al tono de voz. Hiro volteo esperando que Sakura no lo haya escuchado.

— _Sasuke-kun, por favor._ —bufa ante el rostro casi suplicante. Que molesto era salir con mujeres, en especial como Sakura... pero era más molesto, casi irritante para el Uchiha, que Hiro lo hacía para verla feliz a esa niña mimada.— (Tan lejos por esa molestia... _¡tsk!_) —le pasó el casco y ambos subieron a la moto— Que lo pases bien, Sakura-san. —dice con un poco de formalidad. Haruno no dejaba de sonreír, Sasuke rodó los ojos y arrancó sin rumbo específico para la pelirrosa.

Hiro voltea, liberando un suspiro de cansancio y cuando estaba dispuesto a dar un paso rumbo a casa, alguien llega por sorpresa a su espalda y lo agarra del cuello— ¡HIRO-SENPAI! —abre los brazos del peliblanco aplicando una pequeña combinación de movimientos, sujeta uno de los brazos y lo lleva a la espalda de Toneri, aprisionándolo contra el muro del colegio. Todo en cuestión de dos segundos.

— ¿Toneri-kun? —lo libera al escuchar sus quejas de dolor.

— ¡Eso fue genial, senpai!_ Pero dolió..._ —sobando su hombro.

— Perdón... —limpia un poco su uniforme y continúa su camino a casa.

— ¡Espera, senpai! —camina junto a Hiro— Ya que hoy, Sakura-senpai se fue a una cita con Sasuke-senpai, ¿por qué no tienes una cita conmigo?

— ¿Qué? No. —le intrigaba la manera tan extraña en su comportamiento— Soy un chico... No es normal.

— ¡Lo sé! —lleva su mano a la barbilla por unos instantes— Incluso sigo viendo a mis compañeras, atractivas. Pero cuando estoy a tu lado... Eres el único hombre que atrae mi atención. —toser un poco le obliga a su kuohai* a cerrar la boca unos segundos. Sí que era incómoda la situación.

— Debes confesarte a una chica, Toneri-chan. Estoy seguro que debes tener una que otra admiradora tras de ti. —mirarlo a los ojos con seguridad le haría llegar el mensaje de que nunca podría ser su novio (o novia).

— ¡Esa mirada! —Toneri se acerca a la cara del peliazul con rapidez— Esa mirada de firmeza mezclada con tu ternura natural es lo que me gusta.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! —lo aleja un poco con las manos y aclara su garganta, un sutil rosa decoraba sus mejillas— Si... si dices esas cosas así la gente creerá que eres gay.

— ¡¿Gay?! —su sorpresa es tan escandalosa como lo despeinado de su cabellera blanca— Bueno, —se calma tan rápido que Hiro no sabe como actuar o qué decirle— debo serlo si me gusta Hiro-senpai. —dice sonriendo.

— B-basta... —sonrojado y con una gota gigantesca bajando por su cabeza, sólo decide seguir en linea recta. Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro, Toneri rompe la quietud— Entonces, senpai... ¿saldrías conmigo? —Hiro cierra los ojos y suspira agotado.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/jueves/16h53/**

Un edificio de vitrales grandes, rodeaba los 30 pisos de altura y en su entrada, dos hombres vestidos de traje y lentes oscuros mantenían una posición firme. Del otro lado de la calle se para un sujeto de llamativa apariencia. Dicha persona camina con el entrecejo junto y los puños apretados directo a la entrada.

— ¡Hey, usted! —uno de los guardias le advierte desde la lejanía. El hombre de cabello castaño y tatuajes en las mejillas corrió hacia el primero y lanzó un golpe directo al estómago, dejándolo en el suelo sin aire. El segundo guardia, dispuesto a sacar el intercomunicador y un arma, fue detenido por una patada en las pantorrilla, terminando noqueado en el suelo por un fuerte gancho derecho justo en la nariz.

Entra al edificio y la recepcionista, congelada por lo que vio, ni si quiera se atrevió a mirarlo. Llegó al ascensor y cuando la puerta se cerró, la chica llamó a seguridad. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

La puerta del artefacto se abre en el piso 30 y más de 25 sujeto en traje y rostro poco amigable se lanzaron directo al chico, que no pasaba de sus 22 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio/jueves/17h18/**

— ¡Busco a Madara! —se escuchó en tono grave, al abrir de par en par las puertas de la oficina principal.

— ¡S-señor! —grita uno de los subordinados de aquel hombre sentado tras un gran escritorio, armando una complicada pieza de colección sobre un cuerpo humano en una singular posición— ¡S-Sasori-san, disculpe que-! —el hombre de cabellera corta y rojiza como un apuesta de sol sin nubes, eleva una de sus manos para indicar que ambos callaran.

— Necesito más pegamento. —se limita a decir sin notar si quiera que el chico de cabello alborotado marrón, había derrotado a sus hombres en la entrada en menos de 20 minutos. El único en pie, miró a Sasori algo confundido por unos segundos— Komushi, dije que necesito más pegamento. No me gusta esperar. —sus ojos café ceniza lo miraron fijamente y el tal Komushi salió corriendo por la puerta con el rostro azulado.

Siendo ignorado por completo, llega al escritorio con pisadas abrumadoras. Cierra la mano dispuesta a bajarla con fuerza en la mesa— Te aconsejo que no lo hagas. —pronunció en tono frío, mientras colocaba una minúscula pieza en forma de dedo en la escultura armable.

— Quiero ver a Madara. —las cejas unidas en el centro. Ell chico de cabellera roja deja de trabajar en su maqueta y lo mira con total indiferencia. Entra con apuro el chico de antes con el pegamento y lo deja sobre el escritorio. Permanece de pie junto al chico de tatuajes.

— Tu nombre es Kiba, si no mal recuerdo. —el castaño muestra sus orbes completamente asombrado— Líder de una pandilla conocida como: Colmillo sobre colmillo... —Komushi toma asiento si pedir permiso, pero era innecesario hacerlo cuando Sasori se concentraba en otro tema— ¿Quieres unirte a los Tsukuyomi?

— Sí. —no lo dudó ni por un instante al responder— Quiero que venguen la muerte de mi amigo.

— ¿Nosotros? —respira calmado en todo momento— ¿Crees que nuestra organización necesita de alguien como tú? ¿Qué puedes dar a cambio de un favor de esa magnitud?

— Mi vida. —la manera inmediata en responder le asombró levemente; admiró la inmortalidad de su actuar.

— Komushi, —el nombrado se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas le dieron— Dile a Sakon que él será su compañero. —Kiba no dejaba de mirarlo sin un dejo de duda en su mirada— Más adelante te llamaré para probar tu valor para el grupo. —el subordinado frente a Sasori estaba algo nervioso y lo miraba muy poco— Explícale cómo se actúa en este lugar. —y con ello, regresó a su trabajo manual; ignorando la presencia de ambos.

Kiba realiza una reverencia— ¡No se arrepentirá! —y ambos jóvenes abandonan el lugar.

* * *

><p><em>*Kuohai: Es un estudiante de clase menor. Sería lo contrario de Senpai (que ya sabemos, es "superior" refiriéndonos a jerarquía)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<em>**  
><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	19. Información no siempre es bien recibida

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

_**IMPORTANTE:** __En este capítulo la trama se vuelve algo compleja porque yo estoy usando personajes del Fandom Naruto, así que hay relaciones entre personajes que, quizá, nunca fueron mencionadas. En el manhwa original es fácil comprender a pesar de que no lo mencionan de forma explícita, pero en mi adaptación no puedo hacerlo en los diálogos de la historia, ya que se echaría a perder; así que se los comunico antes. Quiero que tengan presente lo siguiente:_

_***** Iruka Umino y Kizashi Haruno (padre de Sakura) son hermanos adoptivos en esta historia.  
><strong>*<strong> Por si no lo recuerdan, en el capítulo "UNA NUEVA IDENTIDAD", Kakashi le comunica a Hiro que es hijo adoptivo de su hermana (chica sin importancia que no se volverá a mencionar). Al fallecer ella, Kakashi es asignado como su tutor, incluso le entregó papeles de identificación falsos para ser "Hiro Hatake", pero nunca le mencionó quién era su padre adoptivo.  
><em>

_Tengan presente aquello porque sino, no entenderán ni un carajo. xD Y si lo hacen, entonces les lanzo confeti. :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>LA INFORMACIÓN NO SIEMPRE ES BIEN RECIBIDA<span>  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/oficina de Sasori/jueves/21h48/**

Komushi abre la puerta e ingresa un hombre de cabellera oscura y abundante con estilo de puntas. Ojos negros como el cielo nocturno. El subordinado deja la oficina para que ambos hombres conversen.

— ¿Y bien? —comenta el moreno de 40 años, aproximadamente, en muy buen estado físico.

— Le informo que espiar a Iruka estos años ha revelado que en realidad tiene otro sobrino, y este es varón. —el pelirrojo permanecía con expresión fría como el hielo— Esa niña Haruno, tiene un medio hermano y cumplen el mismo año en meses distintos.

— Oh... así que Kizashi bailó con alguien que no fue su esposa. Interesante. —acomodándose un poco en el sofá— De todas maneras, asegurarte de que nuestro invitado corrobore todo, ¿entendido? —Sasori asiente— Y en caso de que todo aquello sea verdad, utiliza _esos_ métodos para saldar la deuda pendiente a mí persona. —expresa con amargura y venganza en su mirada. Dicho eso, se levanta— Dale mis saludos a nuestro invitado y que me disculpe por no acompañarlos en el _baile_. —sonríe complacido y abandona el sitio con total calma.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito ?.?.?/sótano/día ?.?.?/hora ?.?.?/**

Sasori, acompañado de Komuchi que abre la puerta, observa a un sujeto de cabello plata atado a una silla con varias cuerdas. Su rostro hinchado y numerosos moretones en lo que se podía apreciar de piel. El suelo estaba cubierto de manchas rojas y huellas de zapato al pisarlas. El hombre cautivo tenía la respiración forzada, pero sus ojos seguía con el mismo semblante... aburrido.

— Hatake Kakashi... —empieza a hablar una vez está frente a frente con la persona de la silla— Guardaespaldas, asesor... No importa qué elijas, Iruka siempre te verá como su marioneta. Así es como yo lo veo. —realizando un movimiento de manos al aire, un tipo con un bate en las manos golpea el pecho con una velocidad descomunal. Por un instante creyó que quebraban otra costilla— ¿Cómo se llama, Hatake?

— N... no sé de... ¡cof! de qué hab... blas... —de su boca emergía aquel líquido carmín de sabor metálico. Sasori vuelve a dar la orden y el golpe llega a su espalda; expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones, cayendo su cabeza hacia adelante. Sasori se aproxima—_ La vida humana... ¿De qué sirve algo que muere al nacer?_ —susurra y Kakashi levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —mantuvo el silencio.

Levantándose del suelo, Komushi aproxima una silla mientras dos sujetos amarran sus piernas al asiento de enfrente, quedando las piernas en el aire. Volviendo a realizar aquel horrible movimiento con la mano, el sujeto que sostenía el bate se acerca a Kakashi— _¡Qué d-diablos!_ —desprevenido por completo, Kakashi sólo observa el objeto de madera desciende brutalmente en sus muslos, afectando más al derecho. El peliplata chilló tan estrepitosamente que cualquiera creería, habían fracturado el fémur.

— No me gusta esperar por nadie. Responde o el próximo golpe es bajo la rodilla. —su tono completamente frío llegaba a la columna y lo estremecía como nunca antes. Sasori se cruza de brazos al no oír palabras de la boca del peliplata, aquel subordinado entendió con sólo un vistazo rápido a su jefe, que debía hacerlo de nuevo. Toma la posición inicial y aprieta el mano del bate con fuerza.

— ¡ESPERA! —la cabeza agachada y una sombra ocultando su rostro— _Espera..._

— El nombre, habla.

— Se... su nombre es Hiro. Hatake Hiro.

— ¿Sus padres?

— Mi... m-mi... —todavía le era difícil respirar, más aún después de sentir el palpitante dolor agudo en su pierna— mi hermana y Kizashi Haruno.

— Sé bien que ese idiota de Haruno falleció. ¿Tu hermana? —nunca, jamás, un rehén se quedaba callado cuando Sasori era el encargado de sacar información. Su interrogatorio era preciso, como el veneno de un escorpión.

— Murió en... un a... accidente de tránsito hace unos años...

— Por eso el apellido "Hatake". Era el bastardo de un millonario y una zorra. —Kakashi lo miró fijamente.

— Mi hermana no fue una zorra. —replica— Es Hatake, para mantenerlo cerca de la familia.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabe Iruka? —negándose a responder, el sujeto del bate arremete en silencio por la espalda, volviendo a dejarlo sin aire y tose sangre un par de veces— ¿Cuánto?

— ¡cof! Le... le dije cuan... ¡cof! ¡cof! cuando Kizashi murió. N-no... no lo hice antes porque ¡cof! porque Iruka es como un hermano y... y yo no ¡cof! ¡cof! n-no quería que un escándalo así... afectara socialmente a los Haruno. —Sasori no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos— Iruka me salvó de las calles... ¡cof! No podía defraudarlo. —el peliplata continúa tosiendo un par de veces y Sasori se dirije a la puerta.

— El jefe quiere que lo saluden por su parte. —abandonando el sitio junto a al lazarillo de Komushi, se escuchan golpes secos y gritos despavoridos del peliplata a la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Viernes/14h30/**

— Ya está aquí, Sasori-san. —a la oficina ingresa el muchacho de cabello marrón y llamativos tatuajes rojos en sus mejillas. Komuchi permanece en el lugar. Kiba realiza una leve reverencia.

— En las afueras del distrito, se encuentra un instituto de nombre "Konoha". —el castaño escuchaba atento y con las cejas juntas— Dale una paliza a un chico de nombre Hiro Hatake. —por unos segundo se sorprendió internamente— Me indicaron que no lo mates, cosa que me importa muy poco, pero asegurarte de traer un mechón de su cabello.

— _(¿Cabello?)_ —realizando otra reverencia, esta vez más marcada— ¡Como ordene, Sasori-sama! —Komushi quedó impactado al notar la determinación en la acción que se le encomendó y Kiba dejó el lugar con el pensamiento de obedecer y nada más, si quería su venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Parque de diversiones/Viernes/15h29/**

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! —Sasuke empujó a la pelirrosa para alejarla; no cayó al suelo— Si fueras un hombre te mataría, ¡Juro que lo haría!

— No importa lo mal que me trates, siempre estaré cerca. —su ceño junto en el centro y una mirada firme era lo que mostraba al chico— Eso es lo que debe hacer una persona cuando ama a otra. Te amo, Sasuke-kun, y lo demostraré las veces que sea necesario hasta que aceptes mis sentimientos.

El moreno bufa y camina hacia la moto. Con la manga de su camisa limpia bruscamente su boca antes de colocarse el casco. Enciende el motor y arranca, dejando a la pelirrosa en las afueras del parque de diversiones. Ella se limita a mirarlo desde la distancia, recordando aquel dulce beso que robó de sus labios cuando estaba desprevenido comprando un par de boletos para la montaña rusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Parque/Viernes/15h47/**

Sasuke se detiene para contestar su celular. Llevaba sonando diez minutos sin parar y el movimiento en su bolsillo empezaba a fastidiarle. Cuando se quieta el casco y observa el número del rubio, estuvo tentado a no responder. Pero no, estaba furioso aún por lo sucedido con esa inútil en el parque. ¡Tenía que desquitarse...! y no había mejor opción que su estúpido amigo. Presiona el botón para aceptar la llamada.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! —se escucha por el parlante.

— No estoy d-

— ¡Secuestraron a Hiro! —los ojos abiertos y un inexplicable hormigueo en su cuerpo llegó al oír aquello.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Los muchachos y yo te esperamos en el instituto, estamos por los contenedores!

Cuelga la llamada, mete el celular en el pantalón y sin colocar el casco de regreso a donde debe, acelera sin importarle que lo multen por ir tan deprisa. En lo único que podía mantener su mente era en la sonrisa de Hiro la noche que lo dejó en casa cuando fueron a visitar a Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/viernes/15h59/**

Aproximadamente 20 miembros, fue lo que reunió el rubio detrás del instituto. Uno de ello no pertenecía al grupo, pero gritaba y daba órdenes al aire por la extrema preocupación que lo embargaba en su interior.

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea! —vocifera Naruto, mientras lo sostiene del cuello de la camiseta a quien presenció el rapto del peliazul.

— ¡No me callaré! Hiro-senpai puede estar en peligro y ustedes no hacen nada... ¡Esto se hace llamar banda! —furioso responde. Sin importarle que, a quien tanto gritaba, era la mano derecha de Sasuke y por ende, la tercera persona más fuerte del instituto. Cerrando el puño con ira, al oír que tal mocoso de segundo lo trataba peor que Sasuke, llevó a Toneri a caer sobre su trasero con la mejilla roja y adolorida.

— ¡Aniki, llegó el jefe! —le comunicó uno de los subordinados, y al abrirse paso entre los integrantes se topa con un moreno azorado y con una mirada de ira contenida que Naruto nunca antes había visto reflejada en e Uchiha.

— ¡Toneri estaba con él cuando pasó! Según las descripción del malnacido, parece ser el jefe de la banda Colmillo sobre colmillo. —con solo su mirada, los hombres lo siguieron hacia las motos con un solo rumbo. Toneri se subió a la moto de Naruto. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el colegio sin saber dónde habían llevado a su atesorado Hiro-senpai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kamushi:<strong> Quienes son fans de Gaara, sabrán a lo que me refiero. Sino... Kamushi aparece en unos episodios del anime, donde muestran la infancia de Gaara y a él como su amigo de la infancia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	20. Los golpes te llevan al hospital

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>LOS GOLPES TE LLEVAN AL HOSPITAL<span>  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/parque/viernes/16h41/**

El día emanaba un aire fresco y el pasto se mecía junto a las copas de los árboles con un tinte hipnotizador. El silencio entre ambos era denso y se limitaban a contemplar las pequeñas elevaciones de agua en la laguna que estaba frente a ambos; sentados bajo un árbol de tronco grueso. Llevaban más de 10 minutos así y como el joven a su derecha parecía no tener nada que decir por lo que había hecho, decidió abrir la boca.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a este sitio? —giró su cabeza para mirar sus expresiones.

— Tiré las cenizas de mi amigo en este lago. —sus ojos aún no hacía contacto— Él quería conocerte, ¿sabes? —las pupilas perla eran más notorias con el abrir de sus párpados— Él quería conocer a ese chico frío y grosero que me curó en el baño aquella vez, en lugar de llevarme al hospital . —una sonrisa ligera y posó sus ojos negro en los lila; podía apreciar el sarcasmo. El peliazul lo observaba con semblante aburrido y algo incómodo al escuchar, de un total extraño, una experiencia tan depresiva. No sabía de lo que le hablaba— Desde hoy me llamarás _"aniki"_. —y el castaño dibuja una sonrisa perruna amistosa.

— No. —por un instante pareció recordar una orden parecida de alguien con cabellera negra. Se levanta con normalidad para irse y el chico lo sujeta de la manga del uniforme.

— ¡Oi! —también se pone en pie y arruga su entrecejo al escuchar tan fría y grosera respuesta— ¡Discúlpate!

— ¿Por qué debería? —soltando la manga, su rostro se enfurece más al ver la cara tan indiferente que le enseñaba.

— ¡Porque soy mayor que tú, con un demonio! ¡Respétame!

— Luego de traerme a este sitio de esa forma, ¿esperas que obedezca? —dispuesto a regresar a casa, vuelve a ser detenido; esta vez del los hombros.

— Entonces golpéame. —su actitud era de molestia, pero las palabras que le dijo lo confundieron.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo pienses. —lo suelta y mete sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta ploma de gorro pomposo— Siempre que nos encontremos deberás golpearme con todo lo que tengas.

— No. —cierra los ojos por un instante y voltea para dejar el parque. Lleva su cuerpo a la derecha para esquivar aquel puño que provino desde su espalda. Cayendo en un paso suave y con la mano derecha en el suelo, acompañado de una rodilla. El chico de uniforme mira al otro— ¿Por qué pelear?

— ¡Si no te defiendes, morirás! —se acerca al chico bajito y lanza otro puño, que impacta en el suelo. Parecía disfrutarlo.

— No quiero pelear. —expresa y lo esquiva haciendo una vuelta hacia atrás y colocándose en pie manteniéndose alerta. Pero aquel chico era rápido y cuando creyó tener el equilibrio, tuvo que bajar el torso de nuevo hacia atrás y lanzó una patada al aire, para alejar al chico un poco. Cuando cree tener una posición estable, siente el impacto en sus costillas. Pierde el equilibrio y golpea el tronco con rudeza.

El dolor era brutal y, queriendo incorporarse usando como bastón el tronco, siente una mano grande rodear el cuello. Sus pies quedaron en el aire.

— ¿Te disculparás ahora?

—_ Ja... jamás..._ —expresa aún con esa mirada llena de firmeza en sus palabras. Kiba suspira cansado de que lo mire así.

— _(No sé si me haces las cosas fáciles o...)_ —aparta al chico bajito y lo coloca en suelo para recibirlo con un golpe en el estómago que le deja sin aire casi por completo— ¡Defiéndete!

Tomando esta vez, una pose de defensa, el sujeto con tatuajes rojos en sus mejillas sonríe complacido y se acerca con una patada baja en las piernas del chico, cae de bruces y vuelve a patear su torso con tal fuerza, que la víctima sintió cómo se fracturaba un par de costillas. Intentó ponerse en pie, sólo para ser recibido con un puño directo en su boca. Escupió sangre.

— Soy Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. —señalándose con su pulgar y una pose de victoria— ¡Recuérdalo bien!

— ¿Pa... para qué? ¡cof! —sentándose con mucha dificultad sobre el pasto y levando su mano hacia las costillas, eleva la cabeza e intenta comunicarse en tono alto, pero el aire le faltaba con rapidez— ¿A-acaso es... para ¡cof! pa... para maldecirte? —un punzante dolor recorría su labio roto y sus ojos mostraban con total claridad que su cuerpo no se encontraba nada saludable. Nunca antes le habían dejado en tal estado y empezó a reprocharse por haber terminado así.

— ¡NO, MALDITA SEA! —vocifera y enseña sus colmillos con rabia. Los ojos eran dos círculos blancos marcados por el coraje— ¡SÓLO RECUÉRDALO... ¿sí?! —cierra los ojos y expulsa el aire para serenarse un poco — _¡Con un demonio!_ —murmura antes de acercarse a él y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. El golpeado peliazul decidió recibir su apoyo, no podía caminar por sí mismo y parecía ya no querer lastimarlo.

Ambos caminan hacia el vehículo.

—_ Lle... llévame al hos... pital Yamanagakaisei..._ —le menciona en tono bajo cuando lo acomoda en el asiento del pasajero. Cierra la puerta— (¿Por qué me molesta tanto este mocoso? ¡mierda!) —sube al auto y va donde le pidio el muchacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yamanaga/avenida principal/viernes/17h06**

Durante el trayecto, no existió un minuto de paz. El chico de cabello marrón no paraba de cantar las canciones del radio y... ahora no sólo le dolía el torso izquierdo, sino que sus oídos palpitaban. El actuar tan despreocupado y algo bufónico le recordaba a la actitud del rubio, pero no eran ni parecidos. El semáforo marcó rojo de golpe y frenó a raya.

— _¿Eh?_ —sus reflejos eran lentos debido a la paliza que le dieron así que le fue imposible colocar las manos delante de él para no golpear el vehículo con la cabeza ya que no llevaba el cinturón, porque le molestaba en el costado lastimado. Un brazo sobre su estómago lo detuvo y simplemente continuaron el camino en absoluto silencio. El vehículo se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital y el herido abre la puerta.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— No. —expresó indiferente; recobró la calma, pero aún estaba presente el dolor. Baja la pierna izquierda y un choque electrizante lo embarga de pies a cabeza— _E-está bien..._ —susurra bajando la cabeza con algo de rubor en ella—_ Trae una... silla de ruedas._ —el castaño sonríe y entra a recepción. Cuando sale, lo acompaña una enfermera. Kiba lo ayuda a sentarse y cuando le está dando la espalda, agarra un par de cabellos. — ¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunta ante el tirón, que sintió como una acción premeditada. El chico de 22 años se limitó a entrar al vehículo y se despidió con la mano desde el vehículo.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/guarida de pandilleros/viernes/16h32/**

La zona más peligrosa del lugar y Sasuke, junto a sus hombre, llegan con prepotencia y sonando el escape de todas las motos para que las ratas salieran del agujero.

— ¡¿Quién demonios?! —un par de sujetos salen de una especie de sótano tras unos trastos y recovecos mal improvisados, otros aparecen de dentro de una casucha desgastada que en un tiempo atrás, de seguro le pertenecía al guardia del sector. El moreno apaga la moto y corre donde uno de ellos para recibirlo con un golpe en el centro del rostro.

— ¿Dónde lo tienen, malditos?

— ¡Cobarde! —grita Toneri— ¡Devuelvan a Hiro-senpai! —colocándose en una posición muy extraña para la batalla, todos echan a reir ante su actitud de héroe.

— Apártate, paliducho. —Naruto lo empuja del hombro— Yo traeré a Hiro-chan de vuelta. —el peliblanco bufa molesto y vuelve a ponerse en pie. El primer golpeado se levanta.

— Uno de tus hombres ha secuestrado a uno de los míos. —le expone.

— ¿De qué hablas, imbécil? —contesta otro de los sujetos.

— ¡Un hombre de tatuajes triangulares rojos en las mejillas secuestró a mi Hiro-senpai! —recriminó, detenido por los hombros por Naruto ya que el paliducho Otsutsuki mostraba fuego en su mirada.

— ¿De cabello castaño? —le responde el golpeado.

— ¡Sí! —el rubio lo suelta.

— Era nuestro líder, pero nos abandonó. —el peliblanco y el rubio, junto a otros quedaron asombrados ante esas palabras. La banda Colmillo sobre colmillo era bien conocida por la fuerza y salvajismo con la que luchaba su jefe. Saber que los dejó sin más luego de ser una banda tan famosa, era como ganar la lotería y romper el billete del premio.

— ¿Dónde está? —Sasuke sujeta del cuello a otro.

— ¡Ah! ¡N-no lo sabemos! —el chico de la nariz rota ayuda a liberarlo.

— Ya no somos lo mismo sin Aniki, pero él se fue y ya. —el moreno emanaba una espesa capa morada y con la luz del cielo en atardecer, sus ojos adoptaron un rojizo carmín— ¡N-no le mentiríamos! ¡No... no ganamos nada haciéndolo!

Lo libera con frustración y se marchan del sitio. De todos, el más preocupado era Sasuke. Una extraña sensación de temor y miedo por lo que le pueda pasar, no le permitía dejar de pensar en él.

No son idiotas, cada quien intentó comunicarse con Hiro por celular, pero éste sólo marcaba y luego los enviaba al buzón.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/hospital/viernes/20h12/**

Iruka ingresa a una habitación en particular. Abre sus ojos al encontrar a una chica de cabellera morada atada en coleta y piel clara. Luego observa al hombre en la camilla y ambos sonríen, aunque uno de ellos tenía su cara cubierta por una bufanda.

— Nos dejarías solos, Anko. —señala el peliplata y ella lo besa en la frente. Al pasar junto a Iruka, reverencia levemente y cierra la puerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	21. Preocupación, sufrimiento, culpa

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>PREOCUPACIÓN, SUFRIMIENTO, CULPA.<span>  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/hospital/viernes/20h12/**

Iruka ingresa a una habitación en particular. Abre sus ojos al encontrar a una chica de cabellera morada atada en coleta y piel clara. Luego observa al hombre en la camilla y ambos sonríen, aunque uno de ellos tenía su cara cubierta por una bufanda.

— Nos dejarías solos, Anko. —señala el peliplata y ella lo besa en la frente. Al pasar junto a Iruka, reverencia levemente y cierra la puerta.

— Te dejaron peor de lo que esperaba... —aproximándose a la camilla con culpa en su mirada— Lo lamento, Kakashi.

— No, Iruka. —era libre de tratarlo en confianza luego de tal acto que tuvo que soportar— Es un honor servir a la Casa Haruno. —Iruka limita a sonreír agradecido por tener tal sirviente... ¡no! Por tener semejante amigo— Sobre el tema...

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Sasori no cree que Hiro es tu sobrino y se quedará tranquilo cuando realice una prueba de ADN. Descuida, Iruka —mira a su amigo— tengo a mis hombres de mayor confianza dentro del grupo.

— Muchas gracias por —sonríe amable— ser mi mejor amigo, Kakashi. —el peliplata intenta sonreír, pero le duele la boca— ¡Por cierto! —dice asombrado— Tú y Anko... ¡No me lo vi venir!

— Je...

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yamanaga/viernes/22h43/**

Vendada sobre una camilla en sus costillas y múltiples gasas que mantenían limpia unas pocas cortadas. Moretones que dejaron su cuerpo en una extraña combinación de color la mantenían acostada. Se sentía extraña al tener su pecho sin vendajes. Total libertad de ser una chica en esa habitación. Mirarse al espejo era igual, pero durante esas semanas podía ser lo que le arrebataron... Mientras permanezca dentro del único hospital donde el médico era amigo de Kakashi, podría llamarse Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

— Aló. —pero no por ello, debía dejar a un lado su trabajo. Su obligación era reportar cada movimiento.

— _¿Qué sucede, Hiro?_

— Hoy, al salir de clases. Un sujeto me llevó a un parque y me dejó mal herido. Debo permanecer varias semanas aquí. —Kakashi prestaba atención a cada palabra— El mismo muchacho me trajo al hospital y tomó algunos de mis cabellos. —el peliplata abrió los ojos un poco— Descuide, no sabe mi verdadero ser.

— Está bien. —su plan iba a buen paso— Descansa. Piensa en estos días como unas vacaciones. —ninguno sonrió— Del resto me encargo yo.

— Claro.

— Cualquier cambio o información, me lo comunicas. —su tono se volvió un poco más serio— De inmediato.

— Sí. —así colgaron de ambos lados.

Así volvió a estar sumida por el silencio... la soledad. Miró por la ventana el cielo nocturno y pensó en aquellas personas que, aunque no lograban hacerla sonreír, sí la hacían sentir parte de un grupo que la necesitaba... la quería. Y de todas ellas, sólo podía pensar en lo preocupado que estaría Sasuke después de todo lo sucedido.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía avisar a nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/Mansión Uchiha/noche/varios días después/**

Cierra la puerta con tanta desesperación que si rompía en dos le importaba muy poco. Marcaba su número cada cinco minutos desde que desapareció sin dejar rastro. El buzón era el único que le contestaba y estaba harto de esa chirriante voz. Terminó lanzando el celular a la cama y tomó asiento llevando la cabeza entre las manos.

Regresaba de la casa de Sakura para conocer noticias de Hiro, pero nada.

— (¿Por qué...?) —suspira molesto y se deja caer en la cama tirando su cabello— (¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?)

Lo más frustrante para Sasuke no era el hecho de que Hiro no daba señales de vida desde hace días, sino que le molestaba esa confusión al tenerlo presente día y noche... con su sonrisa llegando a su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos— _Maldición..._

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Despacho/noche/**

— Por décima vez, Sakura. Él está bien. —masajea sus cienes— ¡Confórmate con saber que está bien!

— !Pero tío! —golpea el escritorio furiosa, demostrando en su mirada el signo de preocupación— ¡Hiro es...!

— ¡Suficiente! —Iruka es un hombre alegre, bondadoso y paciente... pero si llegaba a colmar su paciencia, podía infundir temor— ¡Si vuelves a preguntar sobre ese empleado, me encargaré de que lo envíen lejos y no lo volverás a ver! —cristalizando sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios, no puede más que obedecer. Respira para calmarse, pero le es difícil. Camina a la puerta.

— No es un empleado para mí, tío. —recalca antes de cerrar la puerta con odio reprimido.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/hora libre/lunes/**

El silencio se volvió tangible cuando entró al salón el rubio. Rodeado de un aura depresiva y molesta. Parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Pero esa rabia sería descargada sólo con una persona. Llegó a su pupitre y lo pateó.

— Tú... —señala a la pelirrosa— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita! —Sakura lo ignora— ¡Tan tranquila y Hiro quien sabe donde-dattebayo!

— No hables si no conoces la situación, Naruto. —se limitó a decir, mirándole con ira infinita tristeza.

— Pero claro, a quien le importa una simple mascota. —Ine aparece y los alumnos que aún permanecía dentro voltearon a observar la discusión— Si tú fueras la perdida, seguro Hiro movería cielo y tierra para hallarte. —cruza sus brazos— Pero tú solo lo vez como una mascota... un objeto desechable.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Ja! —sonríe con malicia— Te molesta escuchar la verdad, ¿no? —los murmullos de la clase no se hicieron esperar— En lugar de estar de regalada con Sasuke-san, deberías velar por tu mascota. Mira que los dos se ven mejor juntos.— Sakura se levanta y deja el salón entre rabia, preocupación y tristeza acumulada en su corazón. Una sombra en su rostro, apretando los puños y ojos cristalizados por lágrimas. Naruto se limita a lanzarse sobre la silla y cruzarse de brazos con la frente arrugada y la mandíbula apretada.

La pelirosa se topa con Sasuke en los pasillos yambos se miran por in instante. El moreno pensaba seguir de largo, pero la voz de ella lo detiene.

— _Todos creen que no hago nada..._ —limita a murmurar con la cabeza agachada— Le pregunto a mi tío, pero... pero él no... —no movía un solo músculo. Quizá esperaba algo más... sólo quizá— _Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 y estuve sola hasta que mi tío me presentó a Hiro cuando ambos teníamos doce..._ —las gotas cristalinas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas; ya no podía soportar más— _Desde entonces, Hiro es como mi hermano..._ —elevó la cabeza para que Sasuke notara su dolor, para que, por lo menos él supiera el tormento en su alma— ¡Creen que no me preocupa! —sus párpados se abrían un poco a cada palabra— ¡Creen que no me duele saber donde está! —su voz quebrada por el llanto— ¡No sé que hacer o cómo más ayudar!

Llevó sus manos a la cara para cubrir su llanto. Un impulso extraño lo recorría. Era el reflejo de lo que había vivido ese día y ahora lo tenía delante. Él expresando el sufrimiento. La hubiera abrazado y consolado un poco esperando así remediar su malestar por el pasado, por lo de ahora. Pero ella acotó algo que le molestó.

— Hiro-kun no está y ese dolor... —empezaba a calmarse un poco, pero seguía sin mirarlo— ... ese dolor lo calma tu presencia, Sasuke-kun.

— Mujeres como tú... —ella limitó a abrir los dedos para mirar el suelo— Las detesto. —pero eso le dolió aún más. Así el moreno continuó su recorrido, aliviado de haberla abrazado, o se habría arrepentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Haruno/ lunes/**

Ella llega a casa e Iruka pasaba por la sala; decide saludarla pero lo ignora.

— Qué falta de consideración, Sakura.

— No tío. —voltea con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las arrugas de su frente muy marcadas— Tú eres quien no tiene consideración.

—_ Sakura..._ —no quería tener esa discusión de nuevo— Si me apreciaras... Si realmente te importaran mis sentimientos me dirías dónde está. —Iruka decidió caminar hacia su despacho para evitar los sentimentalismo y reproches de su sobrina. Sakura lo miró molesta y corrió a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>_**_¿Reviews?_


	22. Los yakuza son un mundo aparte

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>LOS YAKUZA SON UN MUNDO APARTE<span>  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/martes/hora de entrada/  
><strong>

Al dia siguiente, Naruto e Ine se toparon en la entrada principal. Un saludo amistoso y la paz se rompió de un segundo a otro.

— ¡Naruto-senpai! ¡Naruto-senpai! —se aproximaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras su brazo se movía al viento.

— No estoy para soportar idiotas. —mastica con el cejo fruncido— ¡Vete-dattebayo!

— ¡Qué cruel, Naruto-senpai~! —realiza un puchero y mira a Ine con respeto— Buen día, Ine-senpai. —ella se comportó indiferente.

— ¡No porque seas amigo de Hiro-chan ahora puedes hablarnos así, ¿entiendes? ¡Maldición!

— ¡Yo hablaré con quien yo quiera si con ello consigo respuestas! —Ine abrió los ojos un poco y, de forma natural, preguntó.

— ¿Respuestas? —aclarando la garganta y cambiando a un rostro serio, poco común en él, se dirige al rubio.

— ¿Qué saben de Hiro-senpai? —la preocupación en sus palabras era tan notoria como la mirada en Sasuke; quien apareció a paso lento desde atrás. El ojiazul decidió omitir el tema. Le dolía no saber nada, más aún al mirar la actitud distante del azabache. Naruto corrió hacia el moreno, Ino se acercó a paso lento y Toneri infló los cachetes por ser ignorado.

— ¡Sasuke! —el mencionado ni siquiera volteo a mirar— Hoy habrá una reunión en el club de la avenida principal. A eso de las 9 de la noche. —parecía ido, y el rubio no lo culpaba. Pero hasta él sabía que en una postura así, era mejor no molestarlo; cosa que a Ine le importaba poco.

— ¡Hey! —colocándose delante para bloquear el paso— ¿Tan triste por un perro perdido? —Naruto abrió los párpados y Toneri se acercó a escuchar sin que Sasuke notara su presencia— ¡Te ves tan mal como cuando ocurrió el accidente! —Sasuke la miró fijo— Nunca debes olvidar a Ino. ¡Nunca! —esa herida no se tocaba. Ese tema era prohibido para quienes lo sabían. Tenía que abstenerse a las consecuencias.

— No estoy de humor, Ine. —mascullaba sin dejar de mirarla— No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o la próxima vez te irá pésimo. —el odio y la amenaza en el aire que rodeaba al Uchiha la obligó a retroceder. Naruto se preocupó por ella, pero no se metería... No era problema suyo.

— Te dejaré tranquilo, sólo por hoy. —Sasuke bufa hastiado y continua el rumbo a clases— Perdona, —mira al rubio mientras se alejaba— pero hoy no iré a la reunión... —expresa algo melancólica. Ya a una buena distancia sonríe con picardía— ¡DOBE~! —lo que le molestó por completo.

— ¿Te dicen "dobe"? —pregunta en tono satírico y algo burlón.

— ¡YA NO ME SIGAS, MALDITA SEA! —levantó el puño en señal de amenaza y salió corriendo, riéndose para sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Club nocturno/martes/21h00/**

Naruto tenía tantas venas brotadas en su frente que parecía un monstruo. Rechinaba los dientes y golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos de una manera hipnótica y sonora. La persona delante de él en la mesa lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Maldecía una y otra vez en su cabeza el haber llegado temprano por primera vez en todas las reuniones a las que era convocado.

— ¡Oh! —su acompañante tenía la cara ruboriza y aunque cubría sus ojosa cada vez que una camarera de exuberante pechera y contoneadas piernas pasaba cerca, abría los dedos para espiar cada detalle. Era la primera vez en un sitio como ese, y aunque ambos eran menores de edad, la entrada era pública la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¡Lárgate antes de que lleguen los demás! —pronunciaba cada palabra con paciencia... Valor del cual carecía. Un de las camareras le pasa un bebida; gaseosa simple. Luego de beber un sorbo y suspirar a gusto, mira al rubio.

— De ninguna manera.

— ¡Te daré la paliza que merecías esa vez si no te vas! —masticaba cada sílaba. No quería formar un escándalo y arruinar la reunión por su explosivo comportamiento.

— Ya dije que no. —sorbió otro poco de gaseosa de manera infantil— Si me voy estarías aburrido... bueno, —elevando un poco los hombros— más de lo que ya eres. —con esa gota. Alzó de su asiento y apretó el puño como una fiera mientras el peliblanco observaba al resto de clientes con curiosidad.

Sus ojos no pestañearon al contemplar un grupo de hombres en la esquina más oculta del bar. Bajó la bebida con rapidez en la mesa, haciendo ruido sordo entre tantas voces y se levantó de la silla al mismo tiempo— ¡E-Es él! —Naruto se detuvo en seco al notar la expresión de horror en su rostro.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —la curiosidad le obligó a mirar en la dirección que apuntaba el blanco dedo de Toneri.

— ¡E-esl hombre castaño de tatuajes rojos en las mejillas! —no dejaba de señalar— ¡Él! ¡Él se llevó a Hiro-senpai!

Cuando distinguió la descripción del ojiceleste, la ira lo inundó y dispuso para sacar un par de respuestas; a golpes si la ocasión meritaba, pero quedó helado cuando divisó a sus acompañantes. En especial a un hombre de cabello gris oscuro lacio, con flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho, labios pintados de negro y pupilas pequeñas que intimidaba ver; incluso desde esa distancia.

— _¡E-esos..._ —Toneri miró al rubio, este tenía la pupila completamente visible y le costaba pronunciar las palabras— _... son yakuza!_. —Toneri también fue invadido por el temor que tenía el rubio.

Ellos estaban en un escalón completamente diferente. Era normal que entre pandillas, como la de Sasuke o Kiba, se conozca las filas de la mafia japonesa, pues, si diicha pandilla crecía en nombre con el tiempo, los mismos yakuza te mandaban a ver. No era un mundo al que aspiraran las pandillas juveniles, que en gran parte sólo buscaban tirarse unos golpes para demostrar fuerza o crecer en hombría, incluso para liberar estrés. No. La mafia iba al punto de desaparecer personas sin dejar rastro... de ocultarte para siempre, si no aceptabas.

Escuchan el sonido de una silla en su mesa y eso los obliga a brincar. Delante de ellos, dando la espalda a los mafiosos, se encuentra el azabache. Mira a Toneri arrugando las cejas— ¿Quién demonios es este? —expresa de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Ine en la mañana.

Asustado por el moreno, pues nunca había cruzado palabra con el líder, se sienta rápido y señala la esquina mirándolo inquieto— ¡Ahí está el que secuestró a Hiro-senpai! —Naruto se levantó para golpearlo en la cabeza por su completa falta de buen juicio. Sasuke volteó rápidamente y distinguió al castaño. La descripción era la indicada y se levantó presuroso. Naruto lo detiene del hombro— ¡No, Sasuke! —calmarlo era lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento— ¡Son yakuza! —inútil intento.

Sasuke empujó al rubio y se abrió paso entre los clientes que disfrutaban el ambiente. Ambiente roto como la botella que el azabache quitó de las manos de Kiba cuando este iba a beber un poco.

— ¡Con un demonio, mocoso! —espetó iracundo— ¡Tan grande te crees que ya no respetas a tus mayores!

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —la rabia, la preocupación, la culpa, la angustia se reflejaban en su mirada— ¡¿Dónde está Hiro?! —Kiba abrió ambos ojos en asombro. Olvidó su cerveza desparramada y le importaba poco las miradas de temor en los demás visitantes.

— Es tu amigo, ¿no? —expresa sonriendo gustoso— Si estas así, significa que no lo ves desde hace... 10 días. ¿O me equivoco? —Sasuke apretó la mandíbula mientras su sangre fluía como lava por sus venas.

— ¡Dime dónde está, maldito! —negando con su dedo y sonriendo plácidamente se coloca en posición de ataque. Todos sabían con ese gesto que, si quería información, no se la daría gratis. Los otros cuatro sujetos que lo acompañaban salieron. Conocían muy bien que Kiba era de los que gustaba pelear un poco luego de un par de cervezas.

— ¡¿No lo vas a ayudar?! —exclama Toneri con las cejas curvas y la frente arrugada, mirando al azabache y al rubio varias veces; carcomiendo sus uñas.

— No. —atento al espectáculo desde una distancia prudente— Si es necesario entraré. Por el momento, esperemos.

Una patada por parte de Sasuke, quien siempre se mantiene sereno en combate, y el castaño la esquiva con velocidad y elegancia. Un puño que golpea contra una silla y luego otro golpe dirigido a las costillas. Kiba arquea la espalda hacia un costado y golpea el brazo a modo de juego; cosa que Sasuke no podía soportar. Notó que lo trataba como un juguete y nadie hacia eso con él. Una patada rápida en una abertura que distinguió el moreno, fue fallida cuando Kiba la bloqueó con ambos brazos y, con una rapidez impresionante para todos los presentes, agarró su pierna: una mano sobre la rodilla y la otra por debajo.

— Te mueves un centímetro y la partiré en dos.

— Eso no me importa. —empezaba a recuperar la calma, pero no dejaba de estar lleno de rabia. Kiba parpadeó incrédulo— Lo único que quiero es el paradero de Hiro. —Kiba lo suelta y sonríe con simpatía.

— La última vez que lo vi, estaba en la entrada del _Yamanagakaisei_. —y abandonó el sitio junto a sus compañeros. Sin pensarlo por más de dos segundos, y dejando a Naruto y Toneri en el sitio, Sasuke corrió a su moto, colocó el casco sobre su cabeza y arrancó con toda la potencia que el motor era capaz de proporcionar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	23. Un reencuentro con palabras extrañas

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>UN REENCUENTRO CON PALABRAS EXTRAÑAS<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yamaga/martes/hospital/22h19/**

No alcanzó a estacionar bien el vehículo de dos ruedas y lanzó el casco sin importar dónde terminara; en el suelo. Llegó a recepción sin saber por qué estaba tan inquieto... ¿ilusionado?

— La habitación de Hiro Hatake. —los saludos y palabras cordiales eran lo que menos importaba en ese crucial momento de expectativa. La enfermera quiso portarse amable— ¡Hiro Hatake, dije! —la belleza que emitía el rostro, era nada al lado de sus modales. Tipeó en el teclado y el resultado que escuchó no fue el que esperaba.

— Perdone, pero esa persona no se encuentra en el sistema.

— ¿Segura? —apretó la mandíbula— ¡¿No habrá ingresado mal la información?! —para evitar problemas, volvió a escribir... nada.

— Lo lamento. —apretó los puños y maldijo en su mente por creer en la palabra de un sujeto que lo trató como juguete. La ilusión de verlo se desvaneció tan rápido como la energía en su cuerpo. Dejó la moto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y empezó a caminar como si esperara caer en un agujero profundo del cual no volver era lo mejor...

Guardaba su ropa. Los pensamientos estaban perdidos en la inmensidad de la habitación. Suspiró levemente y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar a las personas. Su recuperación fue más rápida de lo que se esperaba y, aunque el médico le sugirió permanecer un par de días más en cama, ya no quería seguir allí.

La soledad la abrumaba y todo ese tiempo ahí, simplemente le recordó que estaba sola en el mundo... No por completo si llega a su mente el rostro de su primo, pero sin conocer el paradero era lo misma... ¿o peor situación? La esperanza de ver a Neji algún día era tan sólo un sueño efímero.

— ¡-! —creyó que sus ojos la traicionaban, cuando al mirar cerca del estacionamiento de ambulancias, distinguió a una persona entre tantas de las que caminabas por el lugar— _(¿S-Sasuke-kun?)_ —caminaba con la mirada al suelo. Corrió a la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo. No podía dejar que la viera así. No podía.

Dejó la recepción del hospital hace diez minutos; caminaba sin rumbo fijo entra la maraña de personas. Repasaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez, la verdadera razón de su actual condición. Esa ira, rabia, molestia eran a causa de que ese imbécil de cabello castaño le había mentido, o... ¿o era por tener su rostro presente en la mente a todo momento?

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_ —elevó la cabeza y volteó. ¿Era su voz? La cantidad de personas a su alrededor en la acera era increíble. ¡¿Acaso era una fecha especial que todas las personas estaban fuera?!— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —el sonido era mayor esta vez y una mano blanca distinguió en el fondo. Su estatura no le ayudaba mucho, que digamos.

— _Hiro_ —abriéndose paso a empujones llegó frente al chiquillo de piel blanca y ojos lila. Calmó su ser y al tenerlo frente a frente se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia— La familia ha estado muy preocupada. —como si era lo único que necesitara decir.

— Pe... perdón, Sasuke-kun. —estaba emocionada de tenerlo delante, pero no sonreía... su mente obligaba a su cuerpo a no hacerlo. Sasuke dio media vuelta en dirección a la motocicleta. Hiro quedó pasmado ante tal frío recibimiento. Se sintió tan tonta al pensar que él estaría feliz de verle. ¡Era imposible! Ni siquiera eran hermanos. Vaya que se equivocó... de verdad estaba sola en ese inmenso mundo vacío.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Vámonos. —y al contemplar esa simple mirada en sus ojos negros, supo que su emoción no era compartida. Acomodó la maleta que contenía su equipaje y lo siguió en silencio hasta la moto. Por lo menos, se conformaría en estar junto a él camino a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Parque/martes/22h35/**

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Sasuke desciende de la moto y deja el casco; Hiro lo imita, así como deja su maleta en el suelo. Llegaron a un espacio sereno delante de un lago y el moreno se tira al pasto; Hiro igual. El silencio era estropeado por las cigarras y las hojas de los árboles mecidas al viento. Permanecieron así por varios minutos.

— No he podido dormir desde que te secuestraron. —limitó a decir despacio y sin dejar de contemplar el estanque.

Tomó esas palabras con asombro y comprendió todo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte y llevó su cara hacia el lado opuesto; esperando calmarse. Temía que escuchara la fuerza y rapidez de sus latidos— Mi corazón es como la luna. —continuó hablando, como si lo anterior no hubiera sido tan importante— Ambos estan rodeados de oscuridad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le asombró mucho que dijera algo tan horrible y con tanto dolor en su voz. Su rostro dejó de arder y tomó una postura relajada, con las piernas juntas y sujetando sus rodillas; Sasuke tenía una pierna levantada y sus codos sobre la manta verde.

— Hace poco menos de un año, la chica a la que amaba... murió. —Hiro elevó ambas cejas y dejó de abrazar sus piernas. Ahora estaba con la espalda erguida y las piernas cruzadas— _La extraño..._ —al ver sus ojos, podía leer con claridad el sentimiento en ello—_ ... todo el tiempo.  
><em>

— _Por eso te comparas con la luna..._ —expresó con melancolía y Sasuke miró su perfil mientras Hiro miraba las pequeñas olas del lago creadas por el jugueteo del viento— Pero creo que lo estas viendo mal, Sasuke-kun. —ahora el asombrado era él— Tu corazón y la luna no son iguales.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —dice molesto y dolido; su boca sea abría sin su consentimiento y sólo pasaba con él. ¿Por qué?

— La luna está rodeada de la noche, cierto, pero siempre está acompañada de las estrellas. —mira el firmamento con esperanza y tristeza— Puede que el dolor de perder a alguien importante sea terrible... —llegó a su mente la cara de su primo—... pero el sufrimiento nunca es eterno. —cuando regresó a su ser, cuando notó que se había dejado llevar por su verdadera personalidad giró la cabeza hacia el moreno y ambos pares de ojos se toparon con asombro.

— Desconocía esa parte de ti, Hiro.

— P-perdón. No debí hablar de cosas que no conozco...

— ¿Seguro que no eres una chica? —expresó con un dejo de burla— Lo que acabas de decir... Era como estar con una chica. —sonrojó por su impertinencia— Incluso te avergüenzas como una. —tosió para calmar todo ese golpeteo en su pecho— ¿Entonces...?

— _¿Eh?_ —regresó sus ojos a él.

— Estabas diciendo que el sufrimiento no es para siempre. Termina. —agachando sus párpados, prosigue. No veía nada de malo en mostrar un poco de su verdadero ser frente a Sasuke; compartían una mutua confianza cuando estaban a solas. Mira las estrellas y prosigue.

— Dices que tu corazón está rodeado de oscuridad... —Sasuke también miraba el firmamento— Si temes que algo así te vuelva a herir... ¿entonces no dejarás que alguien entre en tu corazón de nuevo?

— No creo.

— _Tú estas en el mío._ —murmuró sin darse cuenta de que fue lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a los oídos de Sasuke; quien no tardó en mirarlo de una extraña manera— ¡Y-yo no... E-eso no es lo que q-quería...! —sin saber qué hacer por tales palabras, se levantó azorado— ¡Me iré a casa, Sasuke-kun! G-gracias por todo.

— Espera. —tomó su mano de imprevisto para detenerlo— No creo que vuelva a amar a alguien, pero tú eres importante; de alguna manera. —y así, Hinata volvió a parecer sin pedir permiso, sonrojando y sonriendo dulcemente.

Sasuke apartó la mano con rapidez al sentir su corazón dar un par de fuertes golpes en su pecho cuando sus ojos contemplaron esa sonrisa cálida. Le pareció que sus mejillas ardían un poco y tosió, observando el lago. Hiro volvió a tomar asiento.

— No conozco mucho de ti. —quería cambiar el ritmo de la conversación— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —un suspiro y al mirar el rostro de Hiro...

El peliazul entonces recordó su verdadero ser, el que debía tener presente siempre. Esa máscara indiferente ante toda acción, regresó. Como si nunca la hubiera quitado esa noche. ¿Qué diría su maestro si supiera que, por unos minutos, charló con su verdadera personalidad?

— No lo tengo. —los párpados del moreno se abrieron por completo— En realidad soy huérfano y Kakashi-san me encontró en un callejón.

— ¿Sabes cuándo?

—_ ¿Eh?_ —miró a Sasuke y luego lo pensó un poco— Fue un... 27 de diciembre. ¿Por qué?

— Nunca lo has celebrado, ¿cierto?

— Hablas del... ¿27 de diciembre? —curvando sus cejas y ladeando la cabeza.

— Lo recordaré. —Hiro parpadeaba incrédulo— Cuando llegue esa fecha, tomaremos unas cervezas en tu nombre. —su corazón volvió a latir ante el gesto que tenía hacia él.

Y así volvieron a mantener el silencio. Ambos se recostaron en el follaje, con las manos en la nuca. Ninguno quería abrir la boca por temor a tocar un tema delicado. Mejor así. Se dedicaron a observar las estrellas y Hiro intentaba que Sasuke viera las figuras que formaban las estrellas; cosa que era casi imposible.

No era necesario saber más del otro, su compañía bastaba para mantenerse en paz con todo lo que les rodeaba. Con la tranquilidad y la brisa fresca... Con la calma de tenerlo junto a él después de tanto... El sueño lo venció como un golpe en la cabeza y Hiro, al recién estar dado de alta, también calló dormido, pero en realidad era la calidez de tener al azabache a su lado lo que le daba la seguridad de descansar con toda libertad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	24. Sospechas de quien menos lo esperas

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SOSPECHAS DE QUIEN MENOS LO ESPERAS<span>  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Parque/miércoles/07h12/**

Ese calor de antes... ¿un extraño dejavú? Unos brazos rodeaban su espalda y sus manos tocaban el pecho de alguien. Al abrir los ojos, poco a poco, por los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles— _¡-!_ —su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, con rapidez; descontrolado como un tren sin frenos.

Sasuke estaba abrazándolo con firmeza, como si no quisiera volver a perderle.

¡No estaba bien! ¡Nada bien! Tan cerca era peligroso para su identidad, pero cayó esa vocecita en su mente. Hinata quería estar allí, cerca. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y sus latidos se sincronizaron con la respiración de él. No podía contemplar su rostro, pero quería... Quería ver su cara al dormir y se limitó a llevar su cabeza con sigilo hacia atrás, apartando el torso del cuerpo masculino sin despertarlo.

Sasuke notó el movimiento lento. Sabía que era Hiro, y no tenía vergüenza de tenerlo así, ya que era normal... ¿no? Itachi lo cubría del frío, abrazándolo. Si su hermano lo hacía, él no tenía problemas con ello tampoco. Sin analizar la postura que debía tener el cuerpo de Hiro, bajó la cabeza para verlo. ¿Por qué quería verlo? ¿Acaso Itachi hacía lo mismo?

— _¡-!_

El tope de sus labios fue una acción que ninguno pensó, sucedería. Sus ojos se miraron por menos de un segundo y el primero en apartarse fue Hiro.

— ¡S-S-Sasuke-kun! —lo empujó sin brusquedad, sus mejillas ardían y desprendían un matiz rojo escarlata— ¡L-lo siento! —ese tartamudeo, característico en su época de infancia, cuando pasaba con su primo. ¿Por qué se expresaba así? ¡Calma! ¡Necesitaba calmarse!— ¡Pe-permiso!

Al ver cómo se alejaba de él, se sentía raro. Llevó su mano a los labios y los tocó por un momento. Miraba de un lugar a otro en el suelo sin comprender por qué sus latidos estaba así. La molestia de cabello rosa ya lo había besado, podría decir que había robado su primer beso pero... pero la sensación de ahora era completamente distinta. No quería golpear al chico y el calor en su pecho era... era...

—_ Qué mierda pienso..._ —suspiró y sacudió su cabeza para serenarse.

Luego de levantarse y correr a los baños más cercanos que encontró en el parque. Cuando llegó allí, por primera vez desde hace mucho, tardó en entrar a la sección de chicos. ¡Era un chico! ¿Por qué dudar a cual baño entrar? Abrió la llave y mojó su rostro un par de veces. Sus perlas se reflejaban vívidamente frente al espejo. Cerró los párpados un momento y respiró profundo hasta que sus latidos volvieron a la normalidad.

— _Esta mal..._ —abrió los ojos de nuevo— Tú eres Hatake, Hiro Hatake. —se decía a sí mismo sin tener a nadie cerca como para escucharlo— Para lo único que debo vivir es para proteger a Sakura-san y sólo puedo hacerlo si soy Hiro. —no pestañeaba mientras se regañaba a sí misma— No puedes volver a mostrarte así delante de nadie. En especial, Sasuke-kun... —mojó su cara por tercera vez y su mirada volvió a ser indiferente, serena... Indiferente. De nuevo era Hiro...

... y para siempre, de ahora en adelante.

Regresa donde el moreno y suben a la moto sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante el trayecto a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/miércoles/07h42/**

— ¡HIRO! —verlo entrar sano y salvo la inundó de alegría desbordante y rabia por no saber nada hasta ahora. Primero lo abrazó sin que Hiro pueda oponerse, colocando el bolso delante con rapidez para evitar contrariedades. Luego de derramar un par de lágrimas, lo golpeó en la cabeza— ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba! —sus cejas juntas y los regaños, de alguna extraña forma le gustaba un poco volver a oír eso. Le alegró, sin expresarlo en el rostro, que la pelirrosa lo recibiera de esa manera luego de 10 días fuera— ¡¿Acaso no sabes cómo usar un celular, Hiro?!

— Discúlpeme, Sakura-san. —una reverencia y la ojiverde supo que ese tiempo lejos, había creado esa barrera de "amo y sirviente" como antes. Suspiró y sonrió ante el chico— ¿Tengo que explicarte otra vez, cómo referirte a mí? —ladeo la cabeza. Hiro no se percató en sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después/Instituto Konoha/clase de deportes/**

El reencuentro con Naruto y Toneri fue similar al de Sakura, sólo que sin afecto corporal. Desde entonces, la amistad con Sasuke tomó un rumbo diferente, el cual notaron todos con el paso de los días; hoy sería diferente. Hiro sabría el peso de no poder controlar su parte femenina delante del moreno y que ese pequeño error tendría sus debidas consecuencias.

— Espero ver tu rendimiento al 100%, Hatake.

— Como diga, sensei.

Adquiriendo una posición para correr en la pista siendo el único allí, pues debía estar al día con las clases perdidas por estar en el hospital; el maestro de deportes no perdonaba nada. Coloca el pito en su boca y sus dedos alrededor del cronómetro. Un estruendoso sonido, el botón presionado y el pie de Hatake saliendo de la marca señalada era observado por un grupo pequeño, entre ellos: Naruto, Sakura e Ine.

Como costumbre, Tercero "A" y "C" compartían clases de deporte. Sasuke se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol luego de haber terminado su rutina; el único en clases era Hiro. Al escuchar el pitido y ver en la pista de atletismo a su nuevo compañero; no lo reflexionó mucho. Corrió para alcanzar al peliazul. Uno al lado del otro. Se miraron por un instante y sonrieron en complicidad.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ-?! —era conocimiento público que Hiro y Sasuke pasaban tiempo juntos desde que regresó del hospital, pero ver con sus propios ojos al azabache sonreír... ¡sonreír! Las chicas también estaba pasmadas y por poco terminaba con las mandíbulas en el suelo. Sasuke no corría tras nadie ¡Nunca! y esta vez, sin ser clase calificada lo hizo por iniciativa propia. Naruto empezó a observar con detenimiento a Hiro desde este punto.

— Buen trabajo.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. —un apretón de manos para sellar el triunfo de la carrera. Debía admitir que, tras haber hecho ejercicio con los demás y correr una vuelta entera, el ojiperlo tenía un poco más de resistencia que él, o quizá era momento de dejar el alcohol y el cigarrillo.

Ya en las llaves exteriores de los baños, sólo estaban refrescándose los dos; los demás ya lo había echo. Sasuke se quita la camisa y queda al descubierto un tonificado pecho; brillante con el sudor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta cuando Hiro llevó sus ojos a él y luego apartó la vista con rapidez— Como eres delgado no debes tener tanta masa muscular. —acota el moreno, creyendo que solo era un poco de celos por no poder verse así— Sólo te falta ejercitar un poco más.

— Si, debe ser eso... —limita a decir y camina hacia los vestidores. Sasuke se despide, pues su curso ya se iba al salón. Estar sudado no era bien visto, pero a los chicos le importaba poco... Obvio a Hiro sí. Una vez dentro de los vestidores abre el casillero y una mano lo cierra desde atrás.

— ¿Por qué te cambias? —esa voz. Al girar la cabeza se topa con...

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun?

— Pues... Vine para ayudarte con la ropa. —se aparta un poco y eleva la guardia. Algo no estaba bien con el rubio hoy.

— Gracias, pero sé cambiarme sólo. —caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡¿Donde vas?!

— Donde tú no estés. —cerrando el paso con su brazo pudo notar Naruto, por primera vez, lo delgado y frágil que era el cuerpo de Hiro. Se notaba la diferencia de estaturas a pesar de ser un chico de su edad. Nariz fina y largas pestañas desde arriba, sólo llamaba más su curiosidad— Déjame pasar.

— ¿Por qué no cambiarte aquí? —entrecerró los ojos un poco— Somos hombres... ¿o no? —ni un movimiento facial, pero el peliazul sabía que Naruto demostraba sospechas. ¿Cómo era posible?— Es extraño.

— Debemos regresar a clases. —quería cambiar el tema y salir del lugar.

— Ahora que estoy así de cerca —mirándolo hacia abajo, casi respirando sobre su frente— me doy cuenta que para ser tan fuerte, no tienes mucho músculo.

— Soy delgado y bajito. —lo mira indiferente, pero se mantenía alerta— ¿Seguro que sólo por eso viniste? —quita el brazo y retrocede un paso, sin dejar de buscar algo que... ni él mismo sabía.

— En realidad era para avisarte de una reunión. —deja los baños sin dejar de repasar en sus mente, una y otra vez, el cuerpo de Hiro— (Es como sí...)

El pequeño Hatake cerró la puerta luego de ver que el rubio estaba a una distancia prudente. Ya no podía estar tranquilo cerca de él. Si sospechaba algo, sería mejor mantenerse lejos de Naruto por un tiempo... ¡no! Eso sólo acrecentaría el problema. Debía actuar como siempre, sólo que esta vez debía mantener todos sus sentidos alerta. Se quitó la ropa, las vendas y se duchó en el lugar. Revisando que todo esté cerrado por completo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡eco-electrónico!<br>**¿Reviews?  
><em>


	25. Se debe hacer frente a los problemas

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SE DEBE HACER FRENTE A LOS PROBLEMAS <span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Tercero "C"/10h29/**

Luego de una rápida ducha, regresa al salón. Cuando la puerta se abre, el único en percatarse del sonido es Naruto. Quien mira la entrada y observa a Hiro. Todo el rato llevaba eso en su cabeza y al tenerlo tan cerca sonrojó como una chiquilla y sin poder controlarlo, su corazón dio unos grandes golpeteos en su pecho. Hiro dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio y este la desvió por completo, ocultándose detrás de un libro. Libro que estaba de cabeza, pero no se daba cuenta de ello al seguir en sus profundas cavilaciones y deducciones.

— (Es como los demás, pero... ¡Todos somos chicos-dattebayo!) —empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el grueso libro; con rudeza— (¡Hiro es un chico! ¡Es un chico! ¡CHICO!) —baja un poco su cubierta para encontrarlo con la mirada entre tantos alumnos.

— El libro está al revés, Naruto-kun. —este ya estaba junto a él y tomando asiento con tranquilidad. La sorpresa provocó que su corazón volviera a brincar como una olla a presión, ¿o era por escuchar su voz tan amable? Al mirar de perfil, luego de acomodar el libro, vuelve a fijarse en sus largas pestañas, labios rosados al natural y que si tuviera el cabello largo entonces se vería...— ¡NO!

Esta vez empezó a azotar su cabeza con la mesa de madera; tan fuerte que más de uno lo miró extraño... Entre ellos, Hiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Cuidad/mañana/**

— ¿Es o no es? —bebía un poco de té negro mezclado con sake.

—Sin duda alguna, ese muchacho es sobrino de Iruka. Yo mismo estuve presente en la prueba de ADN. —el hombre de cabello largo y puntiagudo, negro como sus ojos, sonríe plácidamente al escucharlo— ¿Desea que me encargue de él ahora mismo, Madara-san?

— No, no. —deposita la taza sobre el platillo, que está en la mesita de centro, con cuidado y cruza la pierna para estar más cómodo— Vigílale por el momento, Sasori. —quien asiente levemente— Espera a que termine la preparatoria y luego lo ingresas a la familia.

— Como ordene.

— Por cierto. —mira hacia la ventana cuando una paloma se posa en el bordillo— Sé que hay un miembro nuevo.

— Sí, tiene poco más de un mes.

— Preséntalo. —el avecilla eleva vuelo y regresa la mirada al pelirrojo— Sabes que me gusta conocer a las personas que están bajo mi cargo.

— Por supuesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/noche/**

La reunión de la que Naruto le habló en los vestidores al peliazul, era real. Sólo era para montar las motos de los miembros y recorrer la zona para mantener a raya a las demás pandillas; además de disfrutar un poco la adrenalina. Era lógico que Hiro y Sakura estuvieran allí.

— ¡Andando! —exclama al notar que los miembros con motocicleta ya había llegado. Hiro y Sakura estaban cerca de Sasuke— Tú vienes conmigo.

— No. —¿Por qué tan frío? La manera en que se trataban ambos era rara. Y sólo quienes los conocían lo suficiente, se percataban de ello— Mejor lleva a Sakura-san.

— Dije que subas. —unas cuantas motos ya habían partido; conocían la ruta que tenía menos policía.

— Sakura-san estará segura a tu lado... —dispuesto a llevarlo a la fuerza, la mirada que le daba lo detenía— Confío en ti, Sasuke-kun. —no podía negarse... ¿por qué? Sin hacer mucho alarde, realiza una pequeña señal y Sakura le sonríe a Hiro, como si un "gracias" no pudiera salir de su boca debido a la emoción.

— ¡Alto! —Ine aparece presurosa cuando ve la situación— ¿Desde cuando llevas mujeres? —se coloca delante de la moto— Eso no es propio de-

— Naruto, —quien también estaba cerca, asiente ante su llamado— lleva a Hiro. Ine regresará a casa. —la mirada denotaba una severa amenaza. Arruga las cejas y observa a la pelirrosa sin poder acercarse más.

— Más te vale proteger tu espalda, chicle.

— Si algo le llega a suceder a Sakura-san, tendrás problemas conmigo, Ine-san. —bufando ante su comentario, da media vuelta y se marcha sin más que decir. Sasuke arranca y Sakura lo abraza animada.

— ¡Oi! —al dirigir la mirada al rubio, toma el casco y lo mira sereno, aunque dentro sabía que era buena idea. Pero si se negaba quizá era peor— ¡Sube ya-dattebayo! —coloca el casco en su cabeza y toma asiento, coloca sus manos en los costados; sujetándose de la camiseta— ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Así te caerás! —estar más cerca era inquietante, pero tenía razón. Sin ser observado por el rubio, llevó sus manos alrededor del estómago.

Un campo eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo al tenerlo más cerca. ¿Había echo mal? Sus mejillas ardían y agradecía que Hiro estuviera a su espalda. Encendió la moto y arrancó para olvidar esa sensación que, para su desgracia, no desapareció en todo el trayecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/día siguiente/hora clase/**

— Entonces "X" Sería: (b-3y)... —era la tercera clase del día y no había prestado atención a ninguna desde que "esa" persona tomo asiento junto a él al iniciar clases.

El timbre suena, el encargado de la clase llama a los demás para una reverencia de despedida y el maestro abandona el salón. Hiro se acerca a Sakura para charlar sobre los ejercicios que tenían de tarea.

— (¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!) —tiraba de su cabello mientras su mente tenía un debate desde la noche anterior— (¡Es un chico! ¡Un chico, mierda! ¡UN CHICO-DATTEBAYO! )—pues no podía olvidar la sensación de su abrazo cuando lo llevó en la moto. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor similar al sol y embriagaba su interior como el agua— ¡MIERDA! —golpea la banca con los puños sin levantar la vista, Hiro mira de perfil sin dejar de hablar con Sakura— (¡¿S-será que... que me volví gay?!) —se recuesta en la banca y rasca su barbilla como todo un filósofo— (Si no dejo de pensar en Hiro-chan, debe ser verdad, ¿no?) —lo mira con rapidez y sonroja; aparta sus ojos antes de que note que lo observa— (Si es así... entonces deben de gustarme los demás... ¿o no? ¡¿o no?!) —se levanta del asiento y deja el salón presuroso.

— ¡AGH-! —un chico del salón que pasaba por los pasillos fue tomado por sorpresa en un abrazo. Había imaginado un par de veces que una chica se le declaraba de esa forma... que triste. Cuando notó una espalda amplia, cabellera amarilla y un par de centímetros más alto, su rostro no solo se puso azul del miedo, sino que sus latidos dejaron de hacer presencia.

— (No es lo mismo...) —pensaba— (Es incómodo... ¡desagradable!) —el pobre muchacho empujó a Naruto.

— ¡Yo no soy de esos! —expresó temeroso. Naruto se molestó y aparecieron un par de venas brotadas. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y cerró su mano hasta que aparecieron venas muy marcadas... El pobre muchacho terminó noqueado en el suelo del pasillo.

— ¡Bien! —golpeo su puño contra la palma de su otra mano— Solo queda comprobarlo con Hiro-chan. —sonríe complacido. Tenía en mente que al abrazar al pequeño Hatake la misma sensación desagradable aparecería.

Ingresa al salón y nota que Hiro estaba solo en su asiento. Se acerca y lo sujeta del brazo, se arrima su oído— _Después de clases te esperaré en la terraza. _—lo suelta y se va a su asiento. Hiro entrecierra un poco los ojos creyendo que esa pequeña reunión no tendría nada bueno... le daba mala espina.

En la misma hora, mientras Naruto murmuraba a Hiro, Ine se acerca a la pelirrosa que se encontraba resolviendo unos ejercicios.

— ¿Estas enamorada de Sasuke-san? —la pelirrosa abre un poco los párpados, pero continua concentrada en su tarea— Más vale que te alejes de él. —levanta la mirada— Sin Hiro a tu lado eres como un ratón, débil e insignificante.

— Quizá tengas más influencia con él, Ine, pero yo soy persistente y confío en mi misma. —la pelinegra se sentía ofendida por completo. el golpe directo en su ego. No lo dejaría pasar así de fácil, pero había un obstáculo de cabello azul y ojos lila. Ine se aleja murmurando entre dientes y se aproxima el guardaespaldas luego de observar la escena— ¡¿Lo hice bien?! —le comunica a su amigo con alegría.

— Sí, Sakura-san. —coloca una mano en su hombro para demostrar que siempre estará cerca. Pero no pudo evitar curvar su boca levemente.

— Estoy volviéndome valiente. —vuelve a sonreír— Y también me alegra que tú y Sasuke-kun se lleven mejor. No descansaré hasta que Sasuke-kun me aprecie un poco más... como tú. —Hiro la miró con cariño y la campana volvió a sonar; las clases continuaban y todos los alumnos tomaban su asiento respectivo.

La hora de salida llega y tras meditarlo por unos minutos, Hiro determina que confrontar la situación con Naruto era la mejor decisión. Si Sakura había sido capaz de insultar con ingenio a Yamanaka-san, él no dejaría que una duda en su mente lo alejara del rubio. Cosa que le daría más razones para tenerlo detrás... intentando descubrir su identidad. Debía ser valiente como Sakura... o al menos padecerlo por fuera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	26. Ser independiente no es sencillo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>SER INDEPENDIENTE NO ES SENCILLO<em>****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Terraza/hora de salida/**

Abre la puerta con total control de sus emociones. Junto a la barandilla de la terraza estaba Naruto; apoyado. Cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, voltea y se acerca con algo tras su espalda. Al estar frente a frente de Hiro saca una revista y la abre en una página arbitraria— ¿Te gusta? —por simple reflejo lleva sus ojos a las páginas, sólo para sonrojarse un poco y apartar la mirada de ahí.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Naruto-kun?

— ¡Oh vamos! —intenta que Hiro eche otro vistazo, pero toma la revista y la baja con la mano; su rostro era sereno de nuevo— No te avergüences. A todo hombre le gusta ver un par de buenas curvas de vez en cuando. —el rubio seguía insistiendo en que mirara la revista— ¿O acaso tú...? —lo mira directo a los ojos y suspira. Da media vuelta para irse del sitio— ¿Hiro-chan, acaso no eres hom-?

La puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Sasuke, quien los observa por unos segundos.

— Escondidos en la terraza después de clases... ¿Acaso están saliendo?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Naruto se alteró completamente— ¡N-NO! —empezó a mover los brazos de un lugar a otro sin articular una sola palabra coherente por un rato— ¡QUÉ COSAS DICES, TEME?!

— No, Sasuke-kun. —vaya y que se controlaba para no tartamudear y sonrojar en ese preciso momento.

— Tómalo a broma, dobe...

— ¿AH? ¡AH! ¡S-sí! —rascó su cabeza, forzando la risa— ¡Ya-ya lo sabía-dattebayo!

— ¿Qué es eso en tu mano? —se acerca al moreno con una pícara sonrisa y le pasa la revista— _¡-!_ —tomó la publicación y pateó al rubio en el estómago; cayendo de trasero y golpeando la cabeza con el barandal— Deja de ser tan pervertido. —mira a Hiro algo extrañado— ¿Tú también estabas mirando?

— No. Naruto-kun quería que viera, pero lo rechacé y estaba por retirarme cuando llegaste, Sasuke-kun.

Tanto el peliazul como el pelinegro voltearon hacia el rubio, cruzando sus brazos, miradas de vergüenza ajena; como si sus ojos le dijeran a toda voz: _"PERVERTIDO"_. Un nubarrón lo rodeó instantáneamente y dejaron a Naruto sumido en la tristeza, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando a mares.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/hora de receso/día siguiente/**

Sakura se levanta del pupitre rumbo a los baños y Hiro dispone en acompañarla debido a la amenaza de Ine en días posteriores. Cuando llegan a los baños de tercer curso, Hiro la espera en la entrada. Tres chicas entran varios minutos después de Sakura y Hiro no ve problema en ello.

— Así que tú eres la zorra que cree tener el corazón de Sasuke-san. —exclama una de ellas cuando Sakura se lavaba las manos, luego de salir del cubículo.

— Las envió Ine, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso no te incumbe, perra! —expresa otra, sin emitir sonidos muy altos al recordar que Hiro está afuera.

— Así que es tan cerda, como para no hacerlo por sí mism-! —la primera da una cachetada y otra la agarra por lo hombros.

— Esto te enseñará que no debes acercarte a Sasuke-san.

Un golpe en el estómago apagó su respiración momentáneamente, luego otra empezó a arañar sus brazos y una de sus mejillas. Sakura intentó liberarse y luchar, pero no podía. Un puño cerrado a la nariz y empezó a sangrar. Rasgaron un poco su blusa y la falda sin dejar de patearla y rasguñarla; escupirle.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a tu perro? —con la boca levemente hinchada les responde.

— Porque ya no quiero depender de él. —y escupe a la que parecía ser la líder. La que estaba sosteniéndola por la espalda, la suelta y Sakura la empuja, haciendo el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención de Hiro.

— ¡Vayámonos! —y en la puerta se topan con el ojiperlo, que las mira atento por un segundo.

— _Ustedes..._ —llega a reconocerlas y las tres salen corriendo, Hiro entra al baño y se topa con la escena— ¡Sakura-san! —se acerca a ella y la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

— Fui... f-fui independiente, Hiro-kun... —entonces perdió el conocimiento debido a los golpes que recibió en el rostro y cuerpo.

Hiro la toma entre sus brazos, como una princesa. Le costaba un poco al ser de una estatura similar, pero lo remediaba la fuerza extra por su entrenamiento. La lleva a la enfermería con urgencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercero "A"/hora de receso/mismo día/**

— _¡Nos vio! ¡Nos vio!_

— _¡C-cálmate!_

— _No nos hará nada... somos parte de la familia._

— _¡Él también!_

— _Pero nosotras tenemos más tiempo dent-!_

El golpe de la entrada las sobresaltó y al dirigir la mirada a ese punto, sus rostros se volvieron azules. Hiro no sólo llamó la atención de las golpeadoras de Sakura, sino de todos en el salón; Sasuke estaba allí y se levantó de su puesto, un poco asombrado de verlo en ese estado. El moreno se aproximó al peliazul.

— ¿Por qué tan molesto, Hiro? —no se notaba en su rostro, pero su aura y la fuerza con la que abrió la puerta lo delataron.

— Ellas —señaló a las tres, luego de una rápida búsqueda visual— lastimaron a Sakura-san. —se acercó a ellas y sujetó a la más temerosa del cuello de la blusa del colegio— _Pagarás por dejarla así._ —Hinata no era violenta, pero su entrenamiento la volvió un chico sin piedad. No importaba si eras hombre o mujer, lastimar a Sakura implicaba ser lastimado por igual. Esa era su modo de actuar como Hiro.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Déjalas, cobarde!

— ¡Ayúdenlas, muchachos! —la mitad de los varones del salón se aproximó cuando observaron la escena, sin saber la razón. Cuando un puño iba a ser impactado en la cara de esa chica, una mano grande sostiene la suya y a su oído llega la voz de Sasuke.

— _No hagas eso aquí._ —Hiro se calma y espira, Sasuke da un paso delante y la mira fijo; los demás se mantenían a raya— ¿Quién las envió?

— ¡F-fue... fue Ine-san! —responden al unísono. El líder voltea hacia su compañero.

— Ve a clases, Hiro. Yo me encargo ahora. —las muchachas temblaban. No sabían si era peor soportar la paliza de Hiro o abstenerse a los castigos del Uchiha.

— Si vuelven a acercarse a ella... Nadie me detendrá entonces. —lo que más miedo daba, era la forma inexpresiva en que lo comentaba y afirmaba sólo con sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/ciudad/Hospital/después de clases/**

El silencio era una pesada capa de agua y tierra que se mezclaba, impidiendo que la respiración sea fluida para la pelirrosa.

Sasuke había tomado el asunto de las chicas que lastimaron a Sakura. No se debía lastimar a los miembros de la familia sin saber el por qué. Si el líder creen que el hecho es malo, entonces en quien decide la manera de castigo, pero nunca por iniciativa propia. Vaya que la pasarán mal...

— Sakura-sa... —su boca quedó bloqueada cuando al entrar a la habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa, no solo se topa con el moreno, que decidió llevarla por ser el jefe del grupo, sino que, también, estaba sentado junto a ella su jefe.

Kakashi se levanta del puesto y camina hacia Hiro, que aún permanecía de pie con la entrada cerrada tras de sí. Mantenía la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Cuál es tu deber?

— Proteger a Sakura-san de todo-! —una cachetada era lo más que podía hacer delante de los demás en el cuarto.

— ¡Kakashi-san! —exclamó Haruno cuando lo escuchó; su mejilla estaba roja, pero no dejaba de mirar el piso.

— Llego, y encuentro a Sakura-ojousama con moretones y cortadas. —ignoró la llamada de atención de la chiquilla— Si no eres una persona capaz de cumplir una simple tarea, buscaré a un empleado capaz de ello. ¿Entiendes, Hiro? —el chico asiente.

Sasuke miraba la escena con incertidumbre y al escuchar que Hiro era un mero empleado no sabía si estar sorprendido, o molesto. Hiro se sentía tan inútil. Se reprochaba sin cesar por su falta al cumplimiento de su única obligación. Proteger a Sakura era lo único que lo mantenía con vida día a día. Si no cumplía a cabalidad esa sencilla orden, terminaría en la calle... y peor ahora que no tenía a su primo para hacerle compañía.

— ¡Kakashi! —Sakura se levanta con algo de dificultad en la camilla, sólo para mirarlo con firmeza— ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Hiro así! —Kakashi mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras recibía las órdenes de la sobrina de Iruka— ¡Nunca! ¿Oíste? —si bien trabajaba para el castaño de edad madura, Sakura era la heredera del conglomerado, así que ella tenía una categoría mayor en lo que respecta a jerarquía.

— Como diga, Sakura-ojousama.

— Retírate. —realiza una reverencia y abandona el sitio, aduciendo que iba por vestimenta apropiada para ella; su uniforme estaba roto. Sakura y Sasuke miraban a Hiro con tristeza ante el suceso. No sabía qué decir con exactitud luego de tal regaño. Ahora Sasuke sabía que no era más que un empleado para los Haruno. Si bien era un peso menos, no la hacía sentir más cómoda en su presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/tarde/**

— Está bien, no tiene ningún hueso roto, sólo rasguños y moretones que se irán en un par de días. —estaba firme delante del Iruka, quien permanecía sentado tras su escritorio en el estudio.

— Me tranquiliza saberlo. —Kakashi no lo miraba a los ojos, debido a que la falta de su discípulo era la causa de las laceraciones en la heredera— ¿Qué pasó con las pruebas de ADN? ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

— Sasori ya le informó a Madara sobre los resultados. Ahora están completamente seguros de que Hiro es tu sobrino.

— Bien. —no sonríe, pero sí parecía tranquilo al escucharlo— Ahora libéralo. —Kakashi mantenía la concentración aguda ante sus palabras— Dile que ya no recibirá más órdenes.

— Entendido.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/departamento de Kakashi/noche/**

Ser llamado luego de tal error no debía traer nada bueno. Mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no estaba asustada por recibir una grave reprimenda, pero después de esa paliza recibida por el muchacho castaño hace unas semanas, sabía más o menos qué esperar.

— Eres libre.

— _¿Eh?_ —¿sus oídos le traicionarían ahora?

— Tus servicios ya no son necesarios. —un calor inimaginable crecía dentro de ella— Podrás terminar la secundaria, siempre y cuando sigas velando por la seguridad de Sakura-ojousama.

— Ah... C-Claro. ¡Sí, como diga, Kakashi-san! —sin duda, quería saltar y gritar y sonreír, pero la postura no se rompía... Si debía seguir cuidando de Sakura, entonces debía mantener la máscara de Hiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	27. ¡No me rendiré hasta saber!

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

_**Da-chan:**__ Aquí se toparán con una frase de la cual yo no soy muy seguidora, la dejaré entre signos de admiración xD Pero deben saber que cada palabra es mi versión del manhwa, así que vendría a ser mía, pero igual no me fío por ellas. xD ¡Yo si apoyo el...! (ya sabrán qué) xD  
><em>

_¡Oh! No acostumbro a hacerlo, pero les diré que empecé otra adaptación. "Encontré el amor en el fin del mundo" Es un SasuNaru, pero con gender bender. Si gustan la comedia romántica, pasen y lean. Me basé en un manga que leí hace poco y me mató de risa. Ahora sí, continúen con el capítulo. :3_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>¡NO ME RENDIRÉ HASTA SABER!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Tercero "C"/hora libre/**

Al día siguiente, Naruto manda a llamar a Hiro con un de los compañeros de curso. Tan sólo debía salir a los pasillos, pero el rubio no podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Hiro decide encararlo, siempre que eso no afecte su identidad oculta; lo noquearía si la ocasión lo meritaba. Al salir del salón lo ve junto a las escaleras.

— Sin rodeos. —mira fijamente a Hiro todo el tiempo— ¿Eres o no un hombre?

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —la seguridad con la que lo decía le dio un brinco interno.

— ¡No eres hombre! —exclama en los pasillos vacíos.

— Me agradas, Naruto-kun, pero yo no soy así. —voltea para regresar al salón y repasar una lección que tenían a la hora siguiente— A mí me gustan las chicas.

¡No soportaba más! Cada segundo que su cerebro pasaba sin tareas productivas, lo llevaba a pensar sólo en una persona. ¡Y no era una mujer! Harto de no saber qué era esa sensación extraña que lo invadía cuando lo tenía cerca. La decisión de hacer todo lo que sea necesario para apartar esa duda de la cabeza de una vez por todas lo pensaba desde hace unos días... ¡Lo que sea que le permitiera olvidar su rostro! Su mente se apagó, como si alguien directo y decidido tomara posesión de su cuerpo y mente. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era típico en él. Quizá necesitaba ayuda de su lado oscuro; una parte en Naruto que afloraba cuando quería saber la verdad a como de lugar.

Sasuke aparece en el final del pasillo, quería preguntarle algo a Hiro y sabía que era su hora libre.

Naruto dejó de apoyarse en la pared y sujetó el hombro de ojiperlo, dándolo vuelta en el proceso para tenerlo frente a frente. Tenía la guardia completamente baja; se lamentaría de ello. Lleva ambas manos a sus mejillas y aproxima sus labios a los del peliazul.

— _¡-!_

Él cerró los ojos, cosa que Hiro no pudo. Sin duda con esa prueba bastaría para saber que era un hombre y que Hiro también lo era. ¡Entre hombres no debe haber ese tipo de sentimientos!

—_ ¡Qué demonios!_ —la sangre hirvió de un momento a otro cuando observó a Naruto acercarse a Hiro. No se contuvo. Su serenidad desapareció y al tenerlos frente a frente sujetó al rubio del cuello y lo apartó lo más rápido que pudo otorgando un golpe directo en la mejilla— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —cuando ambos miran a Hiro, notan las mejillas coloradas y sus pupilas saltaban del rostro de Naruto al de Sasuke— ¡Discúlpate! —había quedado mudo. En shock.

El brillo en su mirada traviesa y enérgica reapareció. Al recordar de lo que fue capaz, sus mejillas iluminaron en rojo vivo y se levantó del suelo, corriendo sin rumbo fijo por haber hecho aquello; Sasuke se dirige a Hiro— ¿Por qué dejaste que eso pasara? —le reprochaba.

Algo similar le había hecho Sakura, cuando por un pedido del peliazul la llevó a una cita y Haruno lo besó de imprevisto, pero que le pasara a Hiro le molestaba. Su mejor amigo besó a su protegido. Hervía su sangre al pensarlo. El pobre Hatake estaba tan desolado por lo sucedido que las palabras de Sasuke eran ruido sordo— Es normal que en la adolescencia pasen cosas como estas... —el peliazul eleva la mirada, un poco confundido— Ya sabes, —rasca su cuello un tanto inquieto— incluso yo te he visto como chica un par de veces.

— _¡-!_ —se lo habían dicho, pero que él admitiera que tiene presente un aire femenino, así como lo había dicho Naruto, le asustó y agradó a la vez. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pero evita en gran medida no seguir sonrojando.

— No le tomes importancia a lo que hizo. —golpea su espalda un par de veces— Solo no dejes que te roben otro beso. —entonces a su mente llega la imagen en el parque, donde un abrazo y la posición de sus caras los llevó a un momento similar. Sasuke se aparta antes de que pueda ver sus mejillas colorear ligeramente. Lo que quería decirle era tan poco importante en ese momento que se le olvidó y regresaron a sus salones correspondientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Terraza/hora libre/**

Camina de un lado a otro sin parar. Tira de su cabello hasta arrancar unos cabellos. Los gritos de desesperación no llegaban a los salones, y agradecía aquello— ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICE-DATTEBAYO?!

La puerta se abre de golpe y eso baja su presión por el susto. Sujetó su pecho y respiró tranquilo cuando divisó a la persona en la entrada. Una chica de cabello dorado oscuro y ojos lavanda, casi rosa, se acerca a él con el rostro rojo. Naruto se pone de pie y ella se coloca delante, casi tan cerca que le tocó retroceder unos pasos.

— ¡Naruto! —se podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba— Tú... ¡Tú me gustas! —de su bolsillo saca un pequeño paquete, largo. Lo ofrece rápido y lo mira con expectativa. El rubio parpadea un par de veces y coloca sus manos delante para negar con vergüenza. Ella lo vuelve a guardar, pero continúa de pie, frente a él— ¡Si no te gusta, entonces pídeme lo que quieras!

— ¿Qué? —le chocó no verla rendirse como tantas otras que habían hecho algo similar en el pasado. Pero algo llegó a su mente cuando proceso bien las palabras— ¿Lo que... —entrecerró un poco los ojos—... sea?

— ¡Sí! —se inclina hacia él cuando nota la curiosidad en su mirada— ¡Cualquier cosa!

—_ Bien._ —sonríe agradecido. Una oportunidad de aclarar sus pensamientos— ¡Quiero —la toma por los hombros y la acerca a su cuerpo— un beso! —los labios de ambos rubios se unen por menos tiempo de lo que Naruto duró con Hiro. La chica se molestó y lo empujó; sonrojada— No es igual... —dice a toda boca con decepción.

La muchacha arruga la frente y un par de venas aparecen al notar la cara de frustración en el ojiazul, y la enfureció ¡más! que la haya comparado con esa persona a la que desconocía por completo.

Naruto recibió un golpe en la mejilla que lo envió al suelo, luego un par de patadas en su torso y, por último, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa; se aproxima al rostro azul— ¡Me ofendiste! —Naruto parpadeaba sin parar— ¡Pero recuerda esto! —lo suelta— ¡SERÁS MI ESPOSO! —y así como llegó, desapareció.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y sacudió su pantalón— _¡Qué salvaje-dattebayo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Tercero "C"/hora clases/**

El timbre daba paso a las materias y el rubio regresa un poco adolorido por la paliza que recibió en la terraza. Al abrir la puerta y tomar asiento mira de perfil a Hiro, quien lo ignora por completo, como si lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo no fuera nada. Le molestó— ¡Oi! —nada. Empieza a hacer gestos, muecas, mover los brazos, hacer ruidos molestos con objetos a su alcance, pero Hiro ni se inmuta.

Cansado de hacer algo para llamar la atención, se levanta del puesto y golpea su pupitre; el maestro aún no aparecía, pero todos los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos. Así que el escándalo era observado por todos— ¡No me ignores-dattebayo!

— Lo hago por lo que me hiciste. —comenta sin mirarlo a la cara y eso sigue irritando al rubio, que golpea de nuevo la mesa. Logrando que Hiro lo mire con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

—_ ¡je!_ —sonríe cálidamente ante su gesto— (Es como estar frente a una chica tímida...)

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —su rostro ardía y no podía controlarlo— ¿Cu... Cuándo pararás con esto?

— _Cuando..._ —se acerca a su oído—_... te vea sin ropa._ —abre los párpados un poco. Una horrible corriente de hielo lo paralizó a notar lo lejos que quería llegar con tal de saber. Sí que había sido descuidado frente a él. Naruto se apartó y regresó al puesto, satisfecho de haber dicho eso. Cuando mira hacia adelante, todos los contemplaban muy confundidos debido al comportamiento de ambos en esa pequeña discusión, más por Naruto que Hiro— ¡¿Qué miran?! —los amenazó con un puño en el aire y todos recuperaron su postura con el rostro azul por temor a ser golpeados. El maestro ingresa sin saber lo que pasaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Tercer "A"/hora clases/**

Salió del curso con escusa de ir al baño, pero sólo buscaba reunirse con Ine para tratar el tema del día anterior. La había mandado a llamar y se toparon en los pasillos.

— No la vuelvas a lastimar. —más que por la pelirrosa, lo decía por Hiro. Debido a lo que presenció en la habitación del hospital; algo en lo que no podía entrometerse o quizá lo empeoraría. Si estaba en sus capacidades poder evitar un poco los castigos o reprimendas... lo haría, aunque no lo tranquilizaba.

— ¡Jamás! —creyó que el tema era otro y llegó emocionada, pero al ser recibida sin siquiera un saludo la irritó rápido— En lugar de decirme esa estupidez, mejor procura no olvidarte de Ino. ¡Nunca olvides a mi hermana! —ya le había advertido, no tenía nada más que hablar con ella y regresó a su curso para evitar esos regaños que lo lastimaban y ponían de mal humor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<strong>  
>¿Reviews?<em>


	28. ¡Un fósforo puede crear una gran llama!

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>¡UN FÓSFORO PUEDE CREAR UNA GRAN LLAMA!<span>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/hospital/después de clases/**

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —su rostro se iluminó al verlo entrar en la habitación; no se lo esperaba. Un hombre de edad madura estaba sentado junto a ella en una silla. El moreno se acerca a la camilla— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hiro me lo pidió. —frío y distante. La energía desbordante desapareció al escucharlo.

— (Vaya que es directo. Igual a Fugaku.) —expresa el hombre en la silla.

— Él es mi tío, Iruka-san. —el azabache reverencia— Tío, él es Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

— Un gusto conocerte en persona, joven Sasuke. —se levanta de la silla— Me alegra que visites a mi sobrina.

— No hubiera venido si no fuera por Hiro. —recalca lo antes dicho, como para que nadie se haga la idea errónea. Iruka ríe divertido.

— Como digas, joven Sasuke. —mira a la ojiverde— Los dejaré hablar en privado. —y realizando una reverencia deja la habitación. La primera en romper ese silencio incómodo, es ella.

— Me dan de alta esta noche. —el moreno se limita a observarla con serenidad— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa en la moto?

— No.

— Vamos, sólo déjame en casa. —cierra los ojos por un momento y recuerda las palabras que Hiro le dijo antes de salir de clases: _"Visita a Sakura-san por mí, ¿Sí Sasuke-kun? Estoy seguro que le alegrará verte... y no la vayas a tratar mal. Por favor. ¿Lo harías?"_ Maldice el haber aceptado.

— Como quieras. —ella se alegra y da pequeños brincos en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Haruno/noche/**

— Muchas gracias. —ella sonríe, pero el sigue tan frío como siempre. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, cuando observa que él se coloca el casco para retirarse— ¡Espera...! —voltea a mirar a la ojiverde— ¿En otra ocasión me volverías a llevar en la moto?

— No.

— ¡Por~favor~! —junta sus manos frente a su pecho. Por alguna extraña razón recordó a Hiro y sus palabras: _"... y no la vayas a tratar mal. Por favor."_

— (Esta tonta... ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, ¿eh?) —le molestaba que así fuera. Suspira— Sólo una vez más.

— ¡YE~Y! —recoge la bolsa del equipaje y la abraza emocionada— ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! —enciende la moto— ¡E-espera!

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Me lo prometes.

— Sí, claro. —expresándose sin ganas.

— No. Dímelo. —si lo tenía delante, debía aprovechar la ocasión. No todos los días podía hablar con él o compartir una promesa.

— Esta bien. —suspira, sabe que la chica es fastidiosa. Si no lo hacía en ese lugar vacío, era capaz de fastidiarlo en el colegio.— Lo prometo. —y así, por fin puede arrancar el vehículo personal para regresar a su hogar. Sakura se quedó en la entrada hasta que ya no se distinguían las luces a la distancia.

No era su intención, pero al ver lo tarde que era, decidió salir al jardín delantero y esperar por ella. No sabía que al estar cerca de la reja de la entrada se toparía con Sasuke y Sakura hablando... compartiendo una promesa. Su pecho dolió y decidió ingresar a la vivienda antes de que la pelirrosa piense que la estaba espiando en un momento tan importante para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/salón de clases/hora de entrada/**

Ine abre la puerta y sus ojos se dirigen al pupitre de Sakura, quien estaba sentada como de costumbre, charlando con Hiro; sonriendo. Dispuesta a quitarle esa alegría estúpida de su rostro, el ojiperlo se percata de su presencia y se coloca delante de la pelirrosa, agarrando el brazo de la pelinegra.

— No lo hagas, Ine-san. —sereno, tranquilo. ¡También odiaba su carácter!— No me contendré sólo porque seas una chica. —tira del brazo para liberarse, fúrica de haber recibido una amenaza por parte del perro de esa inútil. No le queda más remedio que regresar a su pupitre con el cejo arrugado.

— Muchas gracias, Hiro-kun. —al voltear, recibe no sólo las palabras de su querida compañera, sino además, una sonrisa de completa confianza. El peliazul regresa a su lugar, meditando y culpándose por ser tan egoísta. Anoche sentía celos de Sakura al poder hablar con toda libertad de sus sentimientos y hoy, la misma chica de ojos verdes le agradecía con una sonrisa. Se sentía como un traidor.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/vestidores traseros/hora de receso/**

La siguiente clase era de deportes y no quería tener inconvenientes al cambiarse de uniforme. Por eso decidió escaparse un momento a los vestidores que se encontraban detrás del gimnasio; para evitar problemas. Se encontraba frente a un casillero, la ropa estaba reposando en una silla y sólo le faltaban los zapatos; los que estaba sacando del casillero.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta del pequeño armario y al girar el cuerpo se topa con Naruto; quien tenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía llegar tan cerca sin sentir su presencia? El susto de tenerlo tan próximo a su cuerpo lo congeló. ¿Acaso la poca amistad que le brindó, hacía fallar su capacidad de alerta? O quizá sólo estaba ido en sus pensamientos que, quiera o no admitir, involucraban al Uchiha. Lo miraba estupefacto, sintiendo su respiración casi sobre su rostro.

— Creo que he mejorado en discreción. ¿No lo crees, Hiro? —recupera sus sentidos y se mueve para poder escapar de su prisión, pero el rubio toma ambas muñecas y las coloca tan alto en la pared, que a penas los pies de Hiro topaban el suelo del vestidor— La primera vez que nos topamos me diste una fea paliza, pero ahora te ves tan indefenso...

— Suéltame. —no quería perder la calma. Se mantenía sereno en el exterior, aunque dentro era un manojo de nervios a punto de escapar de su cuerpo— No quiero noquearte.

— ¡Hazlo-dattebayo! —la firmeza en sus ojos era única— ¡Mátame si quieres que esto termine! —no podía responder ante esa petición. ¿Debía hacerlo? Era lo más acertado, pero no podía liberarse... realmente estaba como un gatito indefenso— ¡Mátame-dattebayo! —arruga su frente y continúa mirándolo fijo— ¡Si no lo haces no me detendré! —Naruto esta completamente inquieto, alterado— ¡Prefiero morir rápido, sabiendo la verdad, que volverme loco poco a poco!

Tenía su brazo izquierdo libre. Apretó con fuerza el agarre que le había hecho a Hiro en las muñecas para que no se liberase y con temblores en todo el cuerpo y el sudor recorriendo su frente, llevó la mano libre a la entre pierna de Hiro y tocó un par de veces; haciendo presión— _**¡-!**_ —no lo podía creer y decidió llevar la mano al pecho del ojiperlo, repitiendo la misma acción de apretar.

Hiro cerró los ojos con fuerza y volteó el rostro cuando las manos de Naruto tocaron donde nadie debía.

El rubio soltó al peliazul y retrocedió hasta chocarse con los casilleros del otro extremo; sus ojos no se podían cerrar y terminó cayendo al suelo por el temblar de sus piernas. Estaba impactado, atónito... no sabía qué hacer. Hiro, al sentir que la presión en sus muñecas se esfumó, abrió los ojos con el golpe en los armarios de adelante. Nota al rubio en el suelo y no apartaba la mirada de su rostro. La cara le ardía tanto que creyó tener lava sobre ella. Sus labios entre abiertos, como si quisiera dar una tonta excusa... No serviría de nada.

Apretó los puños y salió corriendo sin saber qué hacer, dejando al rubio perdido en los pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Terraza/hora de deportes/**

Contemplaba el cielo despejado. La puerta se abre pero no presta atención; se encontraba ido completamente.

— Así que... aquí estás. —se acerca al rubio y le da una palmada en la espalda con cariño— ¿Qué te sucede? —se acerca un poco a su cara y lo ve ligeramente sonrojado, pero perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Nada... —responde de forma automática.

— Si lo dices de esa forma me preocuparé más. —se conocían desde hace un largo tiempo y entre los dos había una gran amistad, igual a la de Sasuke. Naruto voltea y la mira, pero al mismo tiempo parecía no estar presente.

— ¿Podemos salir esta noche, Ine?

— Claro. —accede. Entre ellos era costumbre. Entrecierra un poco los ojos— Pero... ¿estás seguro que no te pasa nada? —no le responde y vuelve a contemplar un pequeño cúmulo de nubes que aparecieron en la lejanía. Suspira.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/bodegas del gimnasio/hora de deportes/**

La clase había terminado y le tocaba guardar los balones que utilizaron. Un muchacho se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero no quería estar con nadie. Pasar la hora de deportes sin saber por qué Hiro no estaba le resultó extraño.

Unos sollozos tenues casi al final de la bodega. ¿Acaso alguien lloraba? No era curioso, pero sus pies caminaron sin su permiso; obligando a conocer el dueño de ese llanto tan lamentable— ¡¿Hiro?!

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —eleva la cabeza y con la manga de su uniforme seca las lágrimas. Cosa inútil, pues sus ojos y mejillas rojas lo delataban por completo.

La pelota que cargaba en sus manos se cayó; se soltó cuando vio ese rostro. Su pecho se contrajo un poco y le pareció tener un nudo en la garganta al verlo así. ¿Por qué? Con Hiro siempre era lo mismo... Las cosas que lo rodeaban, le afectaba de una extraña manera y siempre aparecía un "¿por qué?" ante esas sensaciones en su mente y cuerpo. Caminó hacia él y se acuclilló.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— _N-nada..._ —vuelve a secar las lágrimas de su rostro, esquivando la mirada del moreno— Podrías no decir a nadie que me viste así. —se levanta y Sasuke igual— Eso afectaría mi reputación. —no había llorado siendo Hiro y esa emoción no era de él.

El ser descubierto por Naruto le afectó tanto como haber sido tocado por el mismo en donde no debía. Creía que podía soportar cualquier cosa si era Hiro Hatake, pero no se esperaba esa situación tan estresante. Lo que pasó en los vestidores sólo le recordó, de mala manera, que seguía siendo una chica frágil y débil.

Sasuke no podía apartar su mirada del pequeño peliazul y asintió sin emitir más sonidos. Ambos caminaron a la puerta luego de que Hiro ya estaba calmado y con su tono natural. Pero al abrir la puerta se toparon con un chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules; completamente agitado. Que limitó a ignorar todo lo que estaba cerca y exclamar: — ¡Hiro-chan, necesito hablar contigo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	29. De bestia feroz a fuente de flores

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

_**IMPORTANTE:** Deben saber en este capítulo que, en Japón, los estudiantes son intercalados en los puestos de los salones. Quiero decir. Se sienta un chico, al lado una chica, luego un chico, una chica y así sucesivamente. Es una técnica de aprendizaje y socialización. Téngalo presente cuando lleguen al asterisco (*****) :D Sigan leyendo. :3_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAMBIO DE BESTIA FEROZ A FUENTE DE FLORES<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/bodegas del gimnasio/hora de deportes/**

Ante el llamado del rubio, inconscientemente, Hiro se ocultó detrás del moreno por el temor latente de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Su cerebro aún no procesaba lo sucedido como para regresar al modo guardaespaldas— Necesito hablar contigo... —expresa de nuevo en el mismo tono de necesidad e importancia. Miró a Sasuke con las cejas arrugadas en el centro por unos instantes, para desviarlos enfatizando lo último—... a solas.

Sasuke se percata del temor palpable en el aura que desprende el ojiperlo, y por instinto lo patea en el estómago cuando las últimas palabras llegan a sus oídos.

— No te vuelvas a acercar a Hiro. —la razón, por la cual existía un claro muro de protección entre Hiro y Naruto, era desconocido para el azabache, pero nunca, ¡jamás! había visto así al pobre de Hiro. Dentro de él surgió la necesidad de cuidarlo.

— ¡No te metas, Sasuke! —la mirada fija y las cejas arrugadas en el centro le expresaban que no se detendría— El asunto es entre Hiro-chan y yo. —voltea la cabeza para dejar la decisión en sus manos. ¡Sí, quería protegerlo! Pero no debía meterse si era un problema entre chicos. La mirada seria y sólida en sus perladas pupilas hablaban por sí mismos.

No quería ser la causa de que un par de buenos amigos discutieran por su tonta timidez de la que, se suponía, había dejado olvidada hace mucho. No podía acobardarse frente a Naruto y si tenían que aclarar dudas, debía hacerlo en buenos términos. El hecho de que quiera hablar a solas con él, sin decirle a Sasuke, su líder, lo que había descubierto le dio un poco más de seguridad, aunque no por ello confiaba en el rubio al 100 por ciento; seguía preocupado de que llegase a usar esa información para chantaje en un futuro.

Caminó delante del moreno— Sí. Debemos hablar a solas. —calmado e inmutable; como siempre debió ser.

Naruto lo tomó del brazo con dureza, temor, y la vez, dulzura para caminar a un lugar privado. Sasuke se encontraba inquieto, pero los dejó marchar sin más.

* * *

><p><strong>Terraza/hora clase/**

Llevaban más de cinco minutos en total silencio; sin contar el trayecto que fue igual o peor de incómodo. La paz en ese sitio era distinta para ambos. Hiro se sentía, extrañamente, tranquilo y curioso a la vez; pero no quería ser el primero en hablar. Al fin de cuentas, el ojiazul quería decirle algo, no al revés.

—_ Estoy aliviado de no ser gay..._ —palabras que no llegaron con claridad a los oídos de Hiro, ya que el rubio se encontraba apoyado en el barandal.

— ¿Qué?

— Esto me estaba volviendo loco, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y ahora qué? —sus ojos perla le parecían lo más hermoso del mundo ahora— Usarás esto como chan-

— No se lo diré a nadie, Hiro-chan. —sus párpados se abrieron por completo y Naruto empezó a acercarse despacio— Tampoco preguntaré por qué vistes así. —las palabras no salían de su boca— Sólo me dedicaré a protegerte. —el rubio le sonríe de forma cálida y sujeta sus manos intempestivamente. Hiro las aparta rápido y sonroja, lo que provoca en el rubio un par de golpes en el pecho.

Hiro retrocedió calmado, quería regresar al salón. Era incómodo tenerlo delante sabiendo que ahora ya no lo veía como un hombre. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto empezó a brincar, saltar y gritar sin poder dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Es mujer! ¡UNA MUJER-DATTEBAYO! —se sentó en el suelo con sus mejillas rojas y una gigantesca sonrisa. Tarareaba una melodía irreconocible pero no dejaba de mecerse como una niñita de preescolar que había recibido un dulce— ¡Es una señal! —empezaba a hablar al aire— Soy el único en saber su secreto... ¡debe ser el destino-dattebayo! —no dejaba de expulsar flores como una fuente.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercero "C"/hora clase/**

Todos tomaban asiento cuando llega Naruto con un aura multicolor; parecía volar. Hiro se limita a no prestarle atención. El rubio llega a su puesto y observa a Hiro con una sonrisa. Entre ellos estaba una compañera. Naruto toma su mochila y demás pertenencias. Se acerca a la chica.

— Este será mi puesto ahora, ¡sal! —ella lo observa extrañado*— ¿No me oíste? —su tono alegre y vivaracho se convierte en uno amenazador y peligroso— Dije que te quites. —ella entra en pánico y con el rostro azul, casi morado, desaparece del pupitre más rápido que la luz.

No conforme con estar más cerca de Hiro en el salón, toma la mesa y la acerca a la del peliazul; llegando a casi tocarse las bancas.

Hiro limita a liberar aire con cansancio y un leve toque de inquietud. Naruto toma asiento y continúa con esa tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja, expulsando flores de su cuerpo como una chica enamorada.

El maestro ingresa y, cuando todos toman asiento, nota una falla en el sistema de puestos— Uzumaki-san, ¿qué hace allí? —tono sereno, pero al mismo tiempo severo; conocía de sobra la actitud de ciertos estudiantes, en especial aquellos de bajas calificaciones— ¡Regrese a su puesto! —El rubio, acomodando un poco el cuello de la camisa, se levanta feliz y cortés de su puesto para responder al maestro con determinación.

— ¡Sensei! —la clase miraba atento al rubio por su nueva aura— ¡He decidido cambiar-dattebayo!

— ¡¿De qué habla, Uzumaki-san?!

— ¡En esta época las hormonas están alborotadas y si las mujeres me rodean no puedo concentrarme! —unas pocas compañeras limitaron a sonrojar— ¡Por eso me sentaré junto a Hiro-chan para obtener buenas calificaciones-dattebayo! —el maestro empezó a llorar de orgullo y lo felicitó por el cambio de actitud que presentó. El docente empezaba a creer que tendría que dejarlo, pero si estaba junto al mejor estudiante del salón... ¡Qué alivio!

Naruto volvió a tomar asiento y miró a Hiro, guiñó un ojo, levantó su pulgar y sonrió complacido de que su mentira fue tan convincente que hasta él mismo se la creyó. Hiro decidió ignorarlo y continuar sereno. Quizá sea mejor tenerlo de aliado y no de enemigo.

—_ (Naruto-kun...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/Entrada principal/hora de salida/**

Sus celestes ojos, que parecían hielo, brillaron con intensidad cuando observó a su querido senpai acercarse junto a su compañera de cabellera rosa.

— ¡Hiro-senpai! ¡Sakura-senpai! —saluda efusivo y con la mano al aire como siempre lo ha hecho desde que tuvo la dicha de conocerlo— ¡¿Cómo...?!

— ¡Hiro-chan! ¡HIRO-CHAAAN~! —de la nada aparece el rubio con una sonrisa idiota y el aura floreada— ¡Espérame! ¡Qué me esperes-ttabayo!

Era común que Toneri acompañara a Hiro hasta el auto, y en raras ocasiones, de camino a casa. Le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad y extraña sensación que sentía a su lado. Pero si Naruto aparecía y empezaba a hacer lo mismo, ya no sería el tiempo sólo entre los dos y eso le molestó lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo.

— Oye, Naruto. ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Acompaño a Hiro-chan... —cambiando de un rostro alegre a uno molesto al comprender el origen de la pregunta— Desaparece, peliblanco.

— ¡Oblígame! —una mirada desafiante— ¡Siempre acompaño a Hiro-senpai! Y eso no cambiará.

Mientras esos dos se lanzaban miradas de rayo y desprendía fuego del cuerpo, Hiro y Sakura proseguían al auto. Siendo ignorados por completo sin darse cuenta. La pelirrosa entra al vehículo y su guardaespaldas cierra la puerta de ella, dispuesto a abrir la suya, aparece el ojiazul de la nada para hacer lo mismo.

— Que tengas dulces sueños, Hiro-chan. —una mirada cálida y el ojiperlo limita a suspirar y subir al auto.

Aparece Toneri con un chichón en la cabeza y se llena de tristeza al ver que no pudo despedirse de su senpai. Observar al rubio despedirse a la distancia como un tarado, lo patea y sale corriendo— ¡Eso es por no dejarme acompañar a Hiro-senpai! —Naruto lo maldice entre dientes mientras soba su tobillo, pero mira al cielo y piensa en la peliazul, entonces todo enfado desaparece.

Aparece Ine en la entrada y al observarlo en la entrada, parado con cara de tonto— ¿Y esa cara, Naruto? —el rubio reacciona y se tranquiliza. La mira por unos segundos con fijación y la pelinegra arquea las cejas.

— Ine, tú... —ella se limita a escuchar— eres una chica. —eso le hizo aparecer una vena— Así que sabes lo que las otras chicas piensan. —ella termina calmándose, después de todo era si estúpido amigo quien le hablaba— ¿Qué... qué piensan las chicas de mí? —con boca de pato y mirando el despejado cielo, rasca su mejilla al hacer esa pregunta.

Ella se sorprendió un poco y la oportunidad de fastidiarlo no la dejaría pasar.

— Eres tarado y tosco, siempre terminas ensuciándote cuando comes y no sabes cómo tratar a una chica. —cada palabra lo hundía en la depresión al notar que era cierto, pero no se iba a poner a llorar.

— ¡Ine! —arruga la frente y eleva los puños— ¡Tómalo con seriedad, mujer! —sonríe divertida de fastidiarlo. Al notar que realmente quería saber la opinión de las chicas la hizo darse cuenta que al rubio le interesaba alguien. Quizá sea mejor ser amable con él... De vez en cuando no le haría daño.

— Veamos... —toca su barbilla y piensa por un momento— Eres un completo perdedor —le chocó como roca en la cabeza— que nunca se rinde y creo que es una buena cualidad. —le da una palmadita en la espalda— Tu actitud es positiva y siempre eres gracioso, aunque no lo quieras. —Naruto no sabía si le ayudaba o no— Sabes valorar una amistad, aunque no sea recíproco... —se empieza a alejar, rumbo a casa— ¡Eres un buen tipo, Naruto! ¡Sólo sé tu mismo... DOBE!

Naruto sonríe y se despide con una sonrisa, igual que ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Haruno/habitación de Hiro/noche/**

El golpe en la puerta con suavidad y al abrirse, se percata de quién se trataba.

— Sakura-san... ¿Necesitas algo? —ella entra con la mirada cabizbaja.

— Quiero disculparme, Hiro-kun. —lo toma por sorpresa— Hoy, mientras regresábamos en el coche no te hablé porque estaba celosa...

— _(¿Celosa?)_

— de tu relación con Sasuke-kun.

— No hay nada qué disculpar, Sakura-san.

— Tenía que decírtelo, Hiro-kun. Eres como un hermano y pensar eso de ti es... es horrible.

El pecho de Hiro se comprimió al escucharla y terminaros sonriendo, Hiro con un dejo de melancolía y pesar, para luego cada uno regresar a su respectiva cama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	30. Si el amor no llega, entonces ignóralo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SI EL AMOR NO LLEGA, ENTONCES IGNÓRALO<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad/lugar****** de diversión**/noche/jueves/**

Se encontraron en la entrada de aquel sitio que, esa noche, tenía una presentación en vivo. Naruto e Ine tenía una relación cómoda y similar a la que llevaban con Sasuke, así que salían con frecuencia.

El algarabío y descontrol por parte de las muchachas del sitio era notorio cuando los bailarines se presentaron en el escenario. Un cuarteto de hombre con vestimentas a la moda, enseñando sus bien trabajados abdómenes y brazos... Volteretas y danza espectacular que los chico no alcanzaban a distinguir por tantos brazos elevados.

— Acerquémonos, Ine. —ella asintió y, entre baile y saltos, llegaron muy cerca de la tarima.

Ine no podía respirar y empezó a temblar cuando sus ojos percibieron al líder del grupo despidiéndose para ir a refrescarse a los camerinos. El recuerdo de aquella horrible noche donde un trío de malnacidos abusó de ella... el recuerdo de su líder permanecía vívido en su memoria y al tenerlo tan cerca heló la sangre y palideció su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Naruto notó la pérdida de color y la chica salió del lugar con la mirada perdida, asegurando que sólo necesitaba aire fresco.

Corrió a la parte trasera del antro y entró por la puerta de servicio para dar con un pequeño recibidor donde estaban aquellos hombre, de los cuales sólo reconocía al castaño de tatuajes en las mejillas. Se acercó al chico con ferocidad empuñando un estilete que acostumbraba a llevar consigo desde aquella vez.

Kiba la vio acercarse con sed de venganza y no la detuvo. Terminó con el brazo cortado levemente, ya que uno de sus subordinados la atrapó.

— ¡Tú! —forcejeaba, pero el arma ya no la tenía en la mano— ¡Desgraciado! ¡MALDITO! —las lágrimas no tardaron que salir— ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Lo que me pasó...! _¡Maldición...!_

— Suéltala. —expresa Kiba, mientras la observa. Su empleado obedece— Tú... Me eres familiar.

— ¡Imbécil! —se acercó para golpearlo, pero no pudo o, más bien, no se lo permitía su propia mente.

Kiba abrió los ojos cuando Ine se rodeo con sus propios brazos al sentir esa sensación de asco por sí misma. Uno de los hombre iba a acercarse para sacarla del sitio.

— Detente. —con la mirada comprendió que su jefe tenía una relación con esa chica... o lo tuvo— ¿Venganza? —Ine lo observaba con rabia. El castaño suspira y rasca su cabeza al conocer la respuesta— De acuerdo, hazlo. —ella abre los ojos un poco más— Si golpeándome te sentirás mejor... ¡hazlo! No me defenderé.

— _Jefe._

— Es... una broma, ¿no? ¡¿No estoy para esas pendejadas?! —el castaño saca de su cinturón una navaja de empuñadura grabada y la extiende hacia ella.

— No bromeo. —la mirada era penetrante— ¡Hazlo! Si crees que esto es lo que necesita tu alma para descansar. —la chica toma la navaja y la observa por unos segundos. Luego la tira a unas macetas.

— ¿Y te haces llamar yakuza? —dejó de rodear su cuerpo con los brazos, pero no dejaba de estar alerta; y Kiba lo sabía bien— ¡¿Acaso quieres hacerme reír?!

Quizá el temor de estar sola, con el hombre al cual culpaba de esa negra noche manchada en su memoria, la hizo reír de manera natural. Liberar tensión. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo almendrado y rodó por su mejilla. Kiba metió las manos a su chaqueta y la observó tranquilo. Ella camina hacia la salida.

— La venganza será cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú me lo permitas. —y el golpe seco de la entrada de servicio fue lo que retumbó en la habitación. Ine se topa con Naruto y le dice que se marcha a casa porque está cansada. El rubio la acompaña a tomar un taxi y también se va del sitio sin saber lo que ocurrió realmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/Tercero "C"/primera hora/viernes/**

Hiro deposita la maleta a un costado del pupitre y toma asiento como acostumbra. Abre la mochila para sacar el libro de apuntes y cuando quiere guardar otros útiles en el cajón debajo del mesón, se topa con un paquete, que al sacarlo de la sombra nota que son chocolates envueltos en una delicada caja roja en forma de corazón con un listón dorado. Una nota pequeña adherida que decía, con una letra algo chueca: "Con cariño, Naruto"

— ¿Son chocolates? —la voz de una chica atrae su atención y arruga la nota para encestar en el tacho de basura. Hiro extiende la caja a la chica.

— Ten. —ella se sorprende, pero igual los recibe gustosa sin pensar más allá de un simple sentimiento de amistad.

Hiro se levanta de su asiento y camina a la puerta ya que iba por unos libros a su casillero. En ese momento entra el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ve pasar al peliazul de largo; sin saludar. Sus ojos son atraídos por la llamativa cajita roja y aprieta la mandíbula. Se aproxima a la chica, le arrancha los chocolates dándole una mirada fúrica para salir y regañar a Hiro.

Al fondo del pasillo lo ve doblar la esquina y corre. Lo arrincona en la pared.

— ¡Oe! ¡Son para ti!

— Naruto-kun... Podrías alejarte un poco. —estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia, y si bien le incomodaba la situación al saber que el ojiazul la observaba de forma diferente, no dejaría que esas torpes emociones le crearan otro problema. Hiro permanecía inmutable, pero... ¿Por cuanto tiempo?— Los chicos no deben estar tan... cerca.

El rubio ni caso a sus palabras.

— Estos chocolates son la manera más cautelosa de mostrarte mis sentimientos. ¡Prometí que mantendría tu secreto-dattebayo! Pero tú... —curvando las cejas y entristeciendo su mirada un poco, se aleja de Hiro— no me lo haces fácil.

— Perdona, Naruto-kun. —agacha la mirada. La campana suena y ambos regresan al salón, mas el peliazul no aceptó los chocolates y el rubio lanzó la caja a un tacho; maldiciendo en el proceso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora de receso/patios del instituto/sección de arboleda/**

Luego de buscar un buen rato por casi todo el instituto, se topa con— ¡Sasuke-kun! —quien voltea y sonríe ladino— Sasuke-kun, necesito un... un consejo. —el Uchiha asiente para que prosiga, pero Hiro no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo— Es que... yo no sé... pues...

— Dilo rápido.

— ¿Cómo haces para tratar con alguien que está enamorado de ti... pero tú no de esa persona? —Sasuke miro sus ojos fijamente y luego expulsó un poco de aire.

— Actúa con normalidad. —Hiro estaba atento a cada palabra— Si pasa el tiempo y no sientes lo mismo entonces ignórala. —eleva los hombros como para que comprenda que no hay mucha ciencia en esos temas. Al menos no para un muchacho.

— _Oh..._ —miró la cancha por un momento para asimilar sus palabras, y repentinamente vino la orden a su cabeza— Entonces... deberías ser más amable con Sakura-san y cuidarla. Darle la oportunidad de conocerse mutuamente. —el moreno lo miró un poco disgustado y el peliazul se fue, agradeciendo el consejo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercero "C"/quinta hora/**

— Naruto-kun. —el rubio lo miró con las cejas arrugadas y brazos cruzados— Naruto-kun, yo... Yo te pido disculpas. —casi se cae de asiento al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus rosados labios— Me he portado grosero contigo y tú sólo has sido amable.

— ¡Es cierto-dattebayo! —se levanta del asiento y vuelve a cruzar sus brazos, inflando los cachetes y girando la cabeza con algo de orgullo, sin dejar de mirarla de perfil.

— Es que... es difícil. Esta situación es... Nunca la había vivido. Por eso no sabía cómo actuar. —Naruto nota sus pestañas largas y la mirada tierna, cosa que todo el enfado desapareció como un acto de magia— Si... si eres amable conmigo, entonces... entonces yo también lo seré. —el rubio sonríe complacido y ambos toman asiento.

— Naruto-kun. —voltea rápido ante el tono dulce de su voz— ¿Conoces de algún parque donde una pareja pueda tomarse de las manos?

— No tienes que decirlo de esa forma, Hiro-chan. —el ojiperlo parpadea seguido— ¡Claro que saldría contigo al parque-ttebayo!

— N-no, Naruto-kun. —mueve las manos frente a su pecho de forma rápida— No me refería a eso. —el rostro alegre y sonrosado cambia drásticamente.

— Si no vas conmigo, entonces no diré nada. —y mira hacia el pizarra.

— Pero, Naruto-kun. Que dos chicos vayan a un parque de ese tipo no es normal.

— ¡Pero si tú no eres... _normal-ttebayo!_ —gritando a susurros lo último. Hiro soba su frente.

— No es para mí... —el ojiazul lo mira con el rabillo del ojo— No iré al parque con otro chico, Naruto-kun. —volteo el rostro por completo.

— Está bien. —le dice de un sitio que las parejas acostumbran a visitar en sus citas— Pero, recuerda esto, Hiro-chan. —hace una seña para que el ojiperlo se aproxime un poco y Naruto se acerca más, así los murmullos llegarían sólo a los oídos del peliazul— _Eres una chica y, si vas a ir a un parque, debe ser conmigo y sólo conmigo-dattebayo._

Hiro se aleja rápido por el rubor que inunda sus mejillas y el rubio sonríe complacido por su logro.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Haruno/habitación de Sakura/noche/viernes/**

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Hiro-kun! ¡No... no lo creo aún! —la pelirrosa buscaba y probaba varios atuendos frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a una esquina de su recámara.

— Sakura-san... —verla tan emocionada y feliz lo alegraba de una forma no tan amena como esperaba— Creo que te vería mejor con tonos rosados o rojos.

— Tienes razón, tienes razón. —toma un conjunto rojo— ¡Este será! —se dirige al baño para probarse. Hiro observa la ropa de la chica esparcida por doquier y piensa que eso nunca le pasará, pues debe ser un chico por el resto de su vida. Incluso nunca podría tener una cita de esa magnitud.

Esa tarde, antes de que sonara la campana para regresar a casa, Hiro dejó una nota en el pupitre de Sasuke para que fuera por la pelirrosa el sábado por la mañana; una cita que terminaría en el parque le aconsejó el rubio. Algo le inquietaba por la cita, pero eso lo manejaría cuando el momento se diera... Pero mentir lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

— ¡Este es, Hiro-kun! —enseñándole el vestuario de mañana. Hiro limita a aprobar la ropa sin dejar de pensar en la nota que le entregó al moreno.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad/Entrada de Centro Comercial/10h45/sábado/**

El auto llega y Sasuke se acerca emocionado. Emoción que se esfuma como el reventar de un burbuja cuando nota que la pelirrosa también bajaba del vehículo. Hiro se acerca a Sasuke antes que la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí, Hiro?

— Perdón, Sasuke-kun, pero si te decía que venía Sakura-san luego tú no querrías venir.

— ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!

— _Sé amable..._ —sin saludarla empieza a caminar y Hiro igual. Sakura los sigue, pero al ser chica, tenía un andar más lento. Hiro estaba acostumbrado a caminar al paso de los hombre, así que, cuando notó lo atrás que se encontraba— Más caballeroso... —soltó aire con su lengua y Hiro se detuvo hasta que Sakura lo alcanzó.

— Soy algo lenta, ¿no Hiro-kun? —expresa con un dejo de auto-compasión oculto tras una sonrisa. Hiro la toma del brazo y hace que ella se sujete del brazos del moreno. Lo toma por sorpresa pero no la niega... sólo por la mirada que le daba el pequeño Hatake.

Hiro los seguía un par de pasos detrás. Visitaron las tiendas y varios sitio por varias horas, incluso almorzaron sin llegar a ser un problema: Sasuke y Sakura en una mesa y Hiro en la mesa contigua. A la pelirrosa le daba igual que el ojinegro no le hablara en ningún momento, pero de todas formas era feliz si ella le contaba anécdotas de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sección de entretenimiento social/16h58/sábado/**

Hiro le había dicho a Sasuke y Sakura, por separado, el sitio donde concluiría la cita. Poco a poco, sus pasos se tornaron pesados y terminó dejándolos a solas sin que ambos se dieran cuenta.

Pasó por una tarima que presentaba a un cuarteto de bailarines que había cobrado fama por ser muy guapos. No le llamó la atención el escenario, pero pasó cerca del lugar porque era el único camino para llegar al subterráneo. Y, a pesar de que no miró hacia las brillantes luces ni por un segundo, alguien de allí sí lo reconoció y empezó a seguirlo con curiosidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	31. Un enfrentamiento con el pasado

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>UN REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/subterráneo/noche/sábado/**

Cuando Hiro arriba en la estación, llegan recuerdos de cuando ella y su primo solían pasar por lugares así para vender cigarrillos. Un dejo de melancolía la invadió de golpe y se acercó a un guardia para pedir indicaciones. Esa noche quería visitar un lugar del pasado.

Mientras esperaba el tren, una voz lo hace voltear.

— ¡Oi, tú! Ese lugar al que vas... es peligroso a estas horas, ¿lo sabías?

— Tú eres... -! —da un paso hacia atrás y toma posición de defensa al recordar su rostro, mas no su nombre.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy en son de paz, amigo.

— ¿Tu nombre era? —aparecen un par de venas en la frente del sujeto.

— ¡Kiba, con un demonio! ¡KI-BA! —el tren llega y ambos abordan; Hiro lo observa sereno sin ser muy directo. Permanecen en silencio durante el trayecto. El vagón estuvo vacío todo el tiempo y el castaño limitaba a hacer un sonido rítmico en el asiento sin tener un ritmo conocido.

— Por qué me acompañas.

— Protección.

— Puedo cuidarme por mí mismo.

— Claro, claro. —sin darle importancia a sus palabras, recordando que él lo envió al hospital sin mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yame/Estación de trenes/noche/sábado/**

Llegó a la parada que recordaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Kiba se levantó del puesto y lo siguió a su lado. Con los brazos tras la cabeza y con aire despreocupado.

Hiro caminaba sin saber donde ir con exactitud. Las calles y locales eran idénticos a los de esa época. Observaba todo con suma precisión sin dejar de mover los pies. Kiba lo contempló con el rabillo del ojo por un par de segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yame/Plaza/noche/**

— Señor, ¿compraría un cigarrillo? —un pequeño, no mayor a ocho años, estaba sólo en el lugar. Hablando con las pocas personas que transitaban.

Hiro notó una silueta familiar emerger entre las sombras y acercarse al pequeño. Había un tramo notorio de espacio entre el sujeto y el niño, con respecto a Hiro y Kiba; el castaño notó que aquella escena atraía la atención.

El sujeto de cabello oscuro largo y piel pálida, casi azul, golpeó al muchacho, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Eso provocó un sobresalto en su interior y recordó cuando su primo lo defendió y se limitó a mirar.

¡Esta vez no!

Corrió y golpeó al hombre en el rostro. Kiba no sabía que podía ser tan impulsivo y quedó perplejo al verlo así. Se acercó y notó que temblaba.

— Déjalo tranquilo.

— _Esos ojos..._ —su marcado acento en la "S" no había cambiado, así como su aspecto, tampoco— Tu eres... —Hiro se acercó al pequeño y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos? —la mirada le respondió. Sacó del bolsillo algunos billetes y se los pasó; el pequeño se asombró al conocer la cantidad— Espero y alcance para todos en el orfanato. —le sonrió con melancolía y el pequeño hizo igual.

— _Gracias, señorita._ —y se alejó del lugar. Hiro volteó rápido creyendo que Kiba pudo haber escuchado. Pero estaba ocupado con unos perros callejeros. El tipo, de nombre Orochimaru, desapareció si dejar rastro. Se limitó a suspirar y empezó a correr. El ruido de los zapatos en el suelo alertó a Kiba y corrió tras él.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yame/Parque/sábado/**

Cuando por fin se detuvo. Kiba notó un aura distinta. Se acercaba con cautela y Hiro se acuclilló junto a unas flores que aún no mostraban su belleza. Empezó a tocarlas con sutileza y el castaño se limitó a observar en silencio.

Cuando llegó a una distancia menor a un paso, de donde se encontraba el peliazul, éste empezó a hablar en susurros.

— _Hace unos años... me alejé de alguien que es muy importante para mí._ —Kiba observaba el brillo de su cabello con la luz de la luna a medio crecer y los faros del camino empedrado— _No sé nada de él desde entonces... sólo que está vivo._

— ¡¿De qué te quejas, baboso?! —Hiro volteó sorprendido— Hace un tiempo perdí a un gran amigo. Fue apuñalado. —los ojos liliáceos se notaron con claridad en el contorno de sus pestañas— ¿Y tú te auto-compadeces porque él está con vida? —dio otro paso y lo empujó con el pié, el ojiperlo calló sobre su retaguardia; ya que no se lo esperaba— ¡Idiota! —la mirada que le daba era de severidad y un dejo de nostalgia— ¡Búscalo y ya!

—_ No es tan fácil..._ —agachó la mirada. Respiró profundo y sin poder contenerlo más, un par de lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. Kiba se acuclilló y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

— Nada es fácil en esta vida, Hiro. —su cejo fruncido le daba la sensación de ser regañado— ¡Sé un hombre, maldita sea! —lo vuelve a empujar en seña de amistad y se refleja una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Centro comercial/noche/sábado/**

El moreno y la pelirrosa se encontraban en una cafetería de los alrededores merendado algo ligero: ella un postre de fresas y cerezas con helado, mientras que Sasuke una taza de café y una tostada de jamón y queso con tomate. el silencio era incómodo para ambos.

— (¿Por qué nos dejó solos?) —sus negras pupilas buscaban por la ventana un indicio de que estuviera cerca— (¡Me las pagará!)

— Sasuke-kun quería saber si -!

— Nos vamos.

— Pero aún no hemos ido a-

— Si no te quieres ir, bien. Quédate. —se levantó de la silla— Yo sí.

— ¡Espera! —ella también se levanta— Llévame a casa. —su rostro no estaba nada complacido con las palabras frías del moreno.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Haruno/noche/sábado/**

— Dile a Hiro que quiero hablar con él. —Sakura desciende de la moto y se dirige a la entrada de la casa. La sirvienta la saluda amistosa.

— Puedes decirle a Hiro-kun que venga a la entrada.

— Sakura-ojousama, el joven Hiro-san aún no regresa.

Ambos se sorprenden. Sasuke más que ella, sólo que menos notorio en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Yame/Parque/noche/**

Pasaban de las doce de la noche y ambos se encontraban sentados en unos columpios de la sección infantil. Con un refresco de una máquina expendedora cercana a ellos. Kiba los compró.

— ¿Ahora sí me dirás por qué me seguiste? —el peliazul jugaba con una piedra que movía con la punta de su pie. Kiba lo mira.

— Ya te lo dije, ¿no? —sorbe un poco de su bebida— Para cuidarte.

— Soy hombre, sé cuidarme sólo. —golpetea la lata en sus manos y vuelve a mirar al castaño— Dime la verdad.

— ¡No sé! ¡¿Feliz?! —apartó sus ojos del muchacho pálido y bajito para enfrascarse en el refresco— ¡Sólo te seguí y... y ya!

— _Eso es raro..._ —el castaño se molesta un poco, mas la conversación termina allí— Creo que ya es hora de que regrese. —se levanta del columpio— Gracias por la bebida...

— Descuida. —da media vuelta— ¡Espera! —Hiro se detiene— Te acompaño.

— No gracias, puedo llegar sólo. —Kiba lanza la lata a un tacho y luego se acerca a Hiro. Lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo hala con rudeza— ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

— Dije que te acompañaba. Quieras o no.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/Vecindario/02h06/**

Llevaban más de cinco minutos que habían bajado del taxi, pagado el castaño, y éste no dejaba de pisarle los talones. Empezaba a preocuparle que lo siguiera sólo para darle una paliza como la última vez que se encontraron. Decide estar alerta y continuar su trayecto.

Cuando la casa de Sakura se divisa en la esquina, una sombra aparece frente al peliazul, y Kiba lo tira del brazo para colocarlo detrás de él. Su reacción es tan fuera de tono que Hiro queda en blanco. Al fin de cuentas era el mismo chico que lo había enviado al hospital meses atrás... ¿Ahora lo protege?

— ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo con esa tonta? —la frente arrugada y los brazos cruzados. Nota la presencia del castaño— ¿Quién es este?

— ¡¿Este?! —un par de venas aparecieron rápido en su frente. Y ese gesto le recordó la escena en el bar. Sasuke se acercó con la intención de golpear a Kiba, pero Hiro se interpuso.

— _Gracias, pero hasta aquí será._ —le comenta a Kiba y se calma un poco.

— Dije que te llevaría a casa y-

— Mi casa es esa. —señala la residencia Haruno— Ya cumpliste, gracias. —no quería hacerle caso, pero no había de otra... o más bien no quería armar escándalo en un sitio de niños adinerados. Sin más que una mano al aire, se desvanece entre las sombras del lugar.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —Sasuke contempla a Hiro con un dejo de molestia y preocupación— ¿Y con él? Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo. —el tono severo sin elevar la voz igual hacía sentir en Hiro una falla en su juicio, pero limitó a bajar la mirada y continuar a casa.

— Descansa, Sasuke-kun.

El moreno tronó la lengua, subió a su moto y arrancó rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	32. Una fuente para obtener información

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>UNA FUENTE PARA OBTENER INFORMACIÓN<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/callejones/lunes/07h38/**

Un largo fin de semana y, como todo buen lunes, la pereza acompañaba cada paso rumbo al instituto. El rubio bosteza largo y sonoro mientras cruzaba por las calles para la entrada principal— _¿Eh?_ —unos gritos de defensa, amenazas y golpes llegaron a sus oídos cuando le pareció reconocer la voz de la víctima.

— ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —Naruto se acercó con sigilo a la esquina y observó a un trío de bravucones, con facha de maleantes, arrinconando al pobre de Toneri.

— ¡Todo el dinero y tu cara de niña seguirá igual!

— ¡Niña, tu madre! —un silencio ligero y luego las carcajadas, que no se hicieron esperar— ¡No se rían! —la rabia llegó a su frente, formando venas marcadas a gran tamaño— ¡Ya verán! —Naruto no podía creer que conociera a un perdedor como él. Dio media vuelta para continuar su camino a clases— ¡Le diré a mi senpai y les dará una paliza! —sus pasos se detuvieron y apretó los puños junto a su mandíbula.

Toneri pensaba involucrar a Hiro en una pelea. Ese pelo cano no tenía ni idea que si esos animales salvajes luchaban con Hiro, podrían lastimarla... porque... Hiro era una chica.

—_ **¡-!**_ —de la nada, el rubio aparece y golpea en la cara al sujeto que tenía aprisionado a Toneri. Toma de la camisa al mocoso y empezó a correr— ¡¿Naruto-senpai?!

— ¡Corre-dattebayo! ¡CORRE!

Ya a salvo en la entrada del colegio, y respirando con dificultad; sudando un poco por el esfuerzo. Toneri frunce las cejas— ¿Por qué no... los golpeaste a... a todos? —el ojiazul lo miró cabreado y decidió dejarlo solo, pues el peligro había pasado— ¡Para la próxima, le diré a Hiro-senpai que me ayude con esos tipos!

— ¡OLVÍDALO! —tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y el peliblanco tenía el cuello de la camisa sujeto con rabia, frente a él la cara de Naruto— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle, o pedirle, que haga algo así! ¡¿Entendiste-ttebayo?! —la amenaza en su mirada heló sus huesos— ¡Si le dices algo, te daré la paliza de la cual te salvaste aquella vez! —lo suelta con desprecio y se dirige al salón como si todo eso no hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/Tercero "C"/07h53/**

— Ine-san —una muchacha se acerca a la morena y le susurra al oído una noticia, de la cual fue testigo el fin de semana. Obvio que para la Yamanaka eso no fue nada grato de escuchar y apretó la mandíbula.

Dejó el salón rápido para encontrarse con alguien en particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/Entrada principal/08h02/**

Sakura observa a Sasuke aparcar en la entrada y le ordena al chofer que se estacione rápido; quería verle.

Hiro, a punto de abrir la puerta, es detenido por la mano de la pelirrosa en su hombro— Podrías esperar... sólo unos minutos, Hiro-kun. —asintió y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa un tanto culpable, porque lo hacía a sabiendas que si ella se acercaba con Hiro, sería ignorada por completo.

Sabía que esa orden era para evitar que el moreno sólo le hablara a él. Tenía razón. Sakura debía acercarse a Sasuke y su deber era juntarles, hacerlos pareja. Que tengan privacidad para platicar era lo mejor.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, Sasuke?! —le recrimina al moreno, cuando este empezaba el trayecto a su salón— ¡Cómo pudiste tener una cita con esa estúpida niña rica!

— Basta, Ine. —metió las manos a sus bolsillos y prosiguió.

— ¡Basta nada! —eleva los brazos para cortar camino— ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Ino?! ¡¿La estás reemplazando por esa tarada?!

Sakura se detiene en seco cuando a sus oídos llegan las palabras de Yamanaka— Eso no te incumbe, Ine. —la morena la observa, al igual que Sasuke— Mis sentimientos no son problemas en los que debas inmiscuirte.

¡¿Cómo osaba responderle?! Eso la sulfuró aún más de lo que ya estaba al saber que tuvo una cita con Sasuke.

Dispuesta a mandar sobre su mejilla la mano derecha, el moreno la detiene y Sakura empieza a sonreír, creyendo que la ayudaba. Pero toda esa alegría se desvaneció cuando el Uchiha abrió la boca— No vale la pena, Ine. Ella se metió en la conversación.

Sakura baja la cabeza entristecida por la rudeza del azabache— ¡Más vale alejarte de él! —Hiro aparece y ambos morenos caminan lejos de ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercero "C"/primera hora/**

Un par de muchachas se acercan a la banca de Sakura cuando ésta entra y toma asiento.

— ¡Eres una cualquiera!

— ¡Sí! —con aire prepotente— Ingresas a la familia sólo para quitarle a Ine-san lo que le pertenece.

— Sasuke-sama es de Ine-san, ¿Entendiste zorra?

— ¡Cállense-dattebayo! —al voltear, quedan pasmadas cuando observan la mirada de odio en los ojos de Naruto; el segundo al mando— Déjenla tranquila.

Sakura no entendía bien qué pasó, pero si la ayudaba, debía ser agradecida— Naruto, gra-

— No. —detiene sus palabras con el levantar de su mano; el rubio estaba sentado en su pupitre a espera de alguien— No malentiendas. —suspira— No lo hago por ti. —la pelirrosa parpadeó seguido— Es para que Hiro no tenga problemas.

Sakura arruga las cejas y se acomoda en el asiento. Su mente estaba confusa con todo lo sucedido en la mañana y eso sólo le provocó tristeza y enfado.

Hiro ingresa al aula y de un segundo a otro, Naruto empieza a emanar flores y alegría. Se levanta rápido para abrir la silla y que éste pueda tomar asiento con ayuda de su caballero dorado. Sin duda alguna, para todos los presentes, su actitud era sumamente extraña y cuando el rubio se da cuenta, aparecen venas en su frente— ¡¿QUÉ MIRAN?! —con el puño al aire en contundente amenaza, retoman la postura hacia la pizarra; al unísono.

Hiro decide actuar sereno y sin dar un espectáculo mayor, accede a su ayuda. Naruto se sienta en su puesto y del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un caramelo de canela.

Sus liliáceos ojos brillaron por un instante cuando notó que era de sabor favorito— Gracias, Naruto-kun, pero no me gustan los dulces. —con pesar tuvo que rechazarlo para notarse más masculino frente al rubio y dejara de tratarlo tan... tan...

— ¡ENTONCES DIME LO QUE TE GUSTA-TTEBAYO! —si la caja de chocolates y el dulce no eran de su aprecio, debía preguntar, para que el siguiente obsequio sea recibido con agrado. El estruendoso grito atrajo las mirada de sus compañeros, otra vez, y volvieron a ser amenazados. Parecía adoptar una forma zorruna su rostro cuando realmente estaba fúrico el Uzumaki.

— Basta, Naruto-kun... —lo sostiene de la manga y sus ojos lo calmaron como un sedante.

— Hiro-chan —el mencionado voltea y se topa con la firme mirada azul de Naruto— Si te veo comiendo caramelos, compraré muchísimos y te obligaré a comerlos, ¡¿entendiste-dattebayo?!

Hiro parpadea una par de veces y luego sonríe con amabilidad— Está bien, Naruto-kun. —el corazón del rubio aceleró como cohete— No sabía que Naruto-kun tenía un lado dulce. —sonrojó ante esas palabras y la imagen de su dulce sonrisa. Un gesto que hacía de Hiro un bello ángel.

Estaba en shock al verla así. Pensaba en cómo nadie se daba cuenta que era tan femenina –a su modo– y le alegraba que sólo él disfrutara de aquello.

Entra el maestro y el rubio se levanta asustado, pero con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja— ¡Hola Iruka! —el maestro se acerca y golpea su cabeza con los libros de matemáticas que llevaba consigo.

— ¡MÁS RESPETO, NARUTO!

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes/Guarida de Sasuke/20h03/**

Una reunión se llevó a cabo esa noche. Era común que, cada cierto tiempo, se reunieran para platicar y fortalecer lazos; para formar una familia sólida.

En una esquina, cerca de unos viejos palos gruesos, se encontraban Hiro y Sakura; los nuevos.

Les llamaba la atención la manera en que todos reían y conversaban. No parecía una pandilla, sino un club. Pero no se dignaban a acercarse. Sakura no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Sasuke, quien estaba ocupado con los demás, y Hiro no sentía necesidad de hablar con nadie. Después de todo, él estaba allí para cumplir con la orden de que Sakura y Sasuke formaran una relación.

La pelirrosa y el peliazul se mantenían de perfil bajo, hasta que las luces de un vehículo los distrae.

De él, se baja una muchacha alta, de cabello marrón peinado en un par de bolitas, ojos curiosos y seguros de sí, y un sutil estilo chino en su vestimenta.

Se acerca al moreno con una sonrisa amigable. A la distancia en la que estaban los nuevos, y por la concurrencia de personas, no lograban escuchar las palabras que cruzaban los conocidos.

— Veo que la pandilla ha crecido desde la última vez que los visité. Ya deberías dejarlo. —Sasuke rueda los ojos. Ine y Naruto se aproximan al ver la visita que conversaba con el azabache— A Ino no le gustaría verte de cabecilla en una banda de este tipo.

— Oye, no tienes derecho a nombrar a mi hermana. —expresa molesta.

— Ahora sí es tu hermana, ¿no? —comenta con el afán de no dejarse menospreciar por la hermana de su difunta mejor amiga— Porque, que yo recuerde, tú siempre le decías que se muriera. Así que quien no debe mencionarla eres tú.

Herida hasta tal punto. La ira y las ganas de llorar llegaron como un rayo y, tirando la gaseosa al suelo, deja el sitio con la cabeza baja. Naruto va tras ella.

Sakura observó la escena y se acercó por simple curiosidad; Hiro la seguía en silencio.

— No debiste decir eso, Tenten.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Sabes que el accidente fue mi culpa y no me gusta que nadie hable de ello.

— Está bien, no volveré a mencionarlo.

— ¿Mencionar qué? —Sakura aparece y los ojos de Sasuke se dirigen a Hiro, ignorando por completo la presencia e intromisión de la pelirrosa.

— Hiro, vamos.—lo toma de la camiseta y lo hala sin su consentimiento. Ya no quería estar rodeado de personas fastidiosas.

— Sakura-san ven con- —la chica observa a la castaña de perfil. Sabía que esa chica nueva y de gran presencia conocía algo del Uchiha y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

— Tranquilo, Hiro. Estaré bien. —hace un ademán y se aproxima a la chica de estilo chino y facciones finas con una sonrisa llena de amistad y curiosidad.

Hiro no estaba a gusto con la decisión de su custodiada, y no era por temor a que alguien en el sitio la fuera a lastimar, sino que le incomodaba alejarse del barullo y estar a solas con alto muchacho y jefe de la pandilla, a la cual pertenecía ahora.

Y por alguna razón, no podía negar el impulso de ser guiado hasta un sitio tranquilo, lejos de las voces, risas y música.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	33. Raros pensamientos y buenos cosejos

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>RAROS PENSAMIENTOS Y BUENOS CONSEJOS<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/Lunes/Guarida de Sasuke/20h12/**

— Mi nombre es Sakura. —extiende la mano hacia la muchacha que parecía tener su edad, pero sin duda alguna, era más alta que cualquier chica en la reunión; sin dejar de ser más baja de los varones.

— Mucho gusto, soy Tenten

— ¿Eres vieja amiga de Sasuke-kun?

— (_¿"kun"?_) —levanta una ceja y sonríe— Sí, incluso conozco a los que salieron corriendo.

— Sasuke-kun... —mira el suelo por un leve momento— ¿Siempre ha sido distante?

— ¿Distante?

— Sí... frío. ¿Sabes si hay algo que lo haga sonreír.

— Vaya, vaya. —cruza sus brazos y sonríe con nostalgia— Eres bastante curiosa y algo impertinente, si tomas en cuenta que soy una extraña para ti. —la pelirrosa sonríe un poco incómoda— Es como si tuviera a Ino delante de mí.

— ¿Disculpa? —le molestó que la comparara con aquella chica que le tenía coraje sin saber exactamente el por qué y, esa rabia se dibujó en su mirada— Ine y yo no-

— No dije Ine. —aclara sin dejar de perder esa actitud ruda pero afable en su rostro— Ino, mi difunta amiga. —curvó las cejas ante el parecido de nombres. Su rostro le hizo ver a la castaña que ella no sabía nada del tema— Ino era la hermana gemela de Ine.

— Ah...

— Como la extraño. —suspiró con una leve muestra de desánimo en sus ojos— Ella falleció en un accidente de auto hace poco más de un año. —a la Haruno le sorprende y sus jades se dibujan por completo en su mirada— Eres curiosa y, por tu reacción cuando creíste que te comparaba con Ine, seguro eres temperamental. Eso me recordó a ella.

— _Bueno..._ —Sakura pensó que esa sería una razón más pesada que el simple amor que se notaba en los ojos de la chica cuando estaba cerca del Uchiha.

— Dime, ¿Ine te ha molestado?

— Sí, sin duda. Pero me las arreglo para hacerle frente. —levanta el puño y la castaña da una pequeña risotada al verla. Sin duda era una chica de carácter fuerte, pero sensible a la vez.

.

En la cabaña más lejana que se podía apreciar desde la reunión, Hiro y Sasuke se encontraban acostados sobre un viejo piso de madera; el olor de la humedad era muy tenue. Sobre sus cabezas había un agujero en el tejado por donde se apreciaba una que otra estrella solitaria.

El azabache le pidió que se recostara pero, no sabía el por qué, aunque tampoco parecía importarle estar a solas.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sasuke-kun?

— Tranquilidad.

Hiro notaba la mirada fija del Uchiha en el tejado y, le llamaba la atención aquel atisbo de melancolía y dolor en sus ojos.

— ¿Vienes con frecuencia? —no le respondió.

El silencio era tan suave como la brisa que se percibía por los agujeros de la destrozada cabaña y ambos sentían esa paz y quietud única.

— Yo lo hice. —comenta luego de un corto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para que mi madre y mi primer amor me puedan encontrar.

Sus liliáceas pupilas se dirigieron a él con un sutil movimiento de la cabeza. Una extraña sensación de dolor lo rodeaba, pero no era la misma clase de sentimiento que pasaba Hiro a diario. Era más como un severo peso sobre su alma.

Hiro suspira.

—_ Te... envidio... _—murmura sin darse cuenta y Sasuke voltea el rostro por completo. Hiro decide continuar sin mencionar nada que pueda ser comprometedor con la familia Haruno o su sensei— Al menos sabes donde está tu familia. —el moreno no aparta sus ojos de la mirada acongojada en su protegido— _No sé dónde está mi nii-san..._

— Tonto. —Hiro lo mira asombrado— Está vivo. Tú no sabes lo que es perder a tus seres queridos. —una pausa que provocó un silencio mutuo; donde la respiración era el arrullo entre tanta soledad— _Tanto odio... rabia..._ —mordió su labio un poco— La muerte es un camino demasiado rápido.

—_ Sasuke-kun..._ —su pesar en la actitud, palabras y mirada oprimió su pecho y se levantó para mirarlo directo a los ojos, porque lo que le iba a decir nacía del fondo de su corazón— ¡N-no digas eso! —aquel ardor que invadía con dolor su ser, desapareció al apreciar aquellos grandes ojos que brillaban con el único foco en la casita de madera— No vuelvas a pensar en la muerte, ni vuelvas a creer que estas solo. Porque yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

El Uchiha abre mucho sus párpados al escuchar esas palabras, que denotaban sinceridad en toda la pureza de su ser.

.

— No llores. —expresa al alcanzarla en la avenida principal— Eso es demasiado femenino para ti.

— _Tarado._ —voltea con una sonrisa fingida— Obvio que no lloro. Menos por las palabras de esa tonta jirafa... — agacha la cabeza y aprieta el bolso que sostenían sus blancas manos— Pero ella tiene razón. Yo desee que mi hermana muriera... —su voz se quebró un poco.

— ¡Es normal decir eso cuando uno está lleno de ira-dattebayo! —se acerca a ella y la observa fijo con el entrecejo un poco marcado— Yo lo he dicho muchas veces a muchas personas diferentes. —se eleva de hombros un par de veces.

Ese gesto la calma un poco y sonríe de manera natural.

— Gracias, Naruto. —le da un golpe suave en el hombro y el rubio pasa su dedo índice en la nariz mientras dibujaba una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Bien! —levanta ambos brazos y luego la mira con una sonrisa y los ojos muy juntos— Debes decir en el colegio que soy sensible y amable.

— ¿Eh? —curvó sus cejas— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Tú hazlo y ya-ttebayo! —desvía la mirada un poco y sonroja— Qui... Quiero que alguien lo sepa... —rasca su mejilla un poco avergonzado.

— Así que esas preguntas raras, mirada perdida y actitud se debe a una mujer. —el rubio empieza a reír— Y por lo que veo, es un amor no correspondido.

Naruto arruga la frente y sus ojos se tornan tristes. Ella sabía de sobra cómo era esa sensación y preguntarle al muchacho era una pérdida de tiempo porque si ese sentimiento no es compartido, decir el nombre de aquella persona sólo era más pesado de llevar.

— Soy mujer, así que los trucos que puedo usar por alguien que no me quiere igual, son suaves— el rubio la miraba fijo y con los brazos cruzados— Pero si fuera hombre, sólo tendría que hacerla mía.

— ¡¿QUE?! —no esperaba que ella le dijera algo así.

— Claro. —lleva una mano a la cadera, mientras la otra la coloca sobre el hombro del joven— Porque así, ella ya no podría ser de ningún otro hombre y sería obligación casarse.

Naruto abre los ojos tanto como las luces del taxi que detiene Yamanaka para regresar a casa. Y luego de que el vehículo ya no se puede apreciar desde donde está parado, su cara se vuelve roja al comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Ine.

Sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro— ¡Imposible-dattebayo!

.

Naruto regresa a la reunión y observa que Hiro y Sakura ya no estaban en aquel rincón solitario donde permanecían desde que se había iniciado la fiesta. Nota que Tenten y la pelirrosa charlaban tranquilas y supo que ellos estaban juntos.

Empezó a preguntar de grupo en grupo si alguien vio dónde se habían marchado_— ¡Ah, sí! Los vi caminar a la cabaña de tejado roto hace como 20 minutos. _—llega lo más rápido que dan su pies y observa por un agujero en la pared.

— No de esa forma.

— Has dejado inconsciente a muchos con tus golpes.

— S-sí, pero... es en defensa.

— De todas formas usas la violencia.

— Pero, no como Sasuke-kun, que golpea a sus propios hombres.

— Yo los castigo cuando se lo merecen.

Ambos chicos de cabello negro platicaban como dos viejos amigos. El rubio apretó la mandíbula cuando notó lo cómodo que se veía Sasuke junto a Hiro y, también, el aura dulce que emanaba ella de manera inconsciente cuando el azabache estaba cerca.

Se alejó de allí apretando sus manos al punto de dejarlas tan rojas que parecía, se romperían en cualquier instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamana/ciudad/lunes/23h42/**

Daba vueltas en la cama desde hace 15 minutos por la escena tan amigable entre esos dos en la cabaña.

_"Si fuera hombre, sólo la haría mía"_

La frase de Ine llegó de golpe entre tantos ruedos en las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada, gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y las pupilas pequeñas. Llevó sus manos al cabello y lo tiró un poco hacia atrás.

Se levantó y dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua fría. Caminó de un lado a otro por un par de minutos analizando la mejor opción.

Suspiró pesado cuando supo que necesitaba la opinión de alguien con experiencia en el amor. Una persona madura y centrada, capaz de aclarar todas sus dudas... Sólo conocía a una persona así.

— ¡Kaa-chan! —saltó a la cama y su madre despertó asustada.

— ¡Naruto! —se sentó y tomó a su hijo de los hombros para zarandearlo un poco— ¡Me asustaste! ¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER-DATTEBANE!

— ¡Perdón, kaa-chan! ¡Perdón!

Luego de calmarse y respirar un par de veces, Kushina percibió esa nube de duda y tristeza en su pequeño; lo cual no era nada común en él.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? —coloca su brazo por encima del hombro y lo acercó en un apretón cálido y lleno de comprensión— No es común en ti esa cara.

— Es que... Tengo un problema con una chica —ella abrió los ojos, para luego cerrarlos un poco mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa— que no aprecia las cosas que hago por ella. —el rubio miró a su madre por un segundo— ¡La trato como ella me pide, pero no me lo deja fácil-dattebayo!

Su madre llevó su mano a la boca para evitar dar una risotada a todo pulmón por las palabras de su pequeño bebé.

— Le he regalado chocolates, dulces. Le abro la puerta del coche, la silla del pupitre y no parece apreciar nada, kaa-chan. ¡Nada!

Ya no lo soportó más y echó a reír frente a Naruto. Éste se enfureció y le reclamó su falta de consideración. Lo que detuvo su alegría para cambiarla por una silueta de horror. Sus cabellos levantados como el fuego y unos dientes colmilludos asustaron al rubio— ¡¿Desconsiderada, yo?! —tomó a su hijo de la camisa y lo lanzó fuera de la cama; terminó estrellado en la pared con su alma a medio camino— ¡TRABAJO, COCINO, TE CUIDO Y TE AMO, PERO AÚN ASÍ ESTAS EN ESA BANDA DE MALA MUERTE CON MUCHACHOS QUE SÓLO TE METEN EN PROBLEMAS! ¡Y LUEGO YO SOY LA DESCONSIDERADA-TTEBANEEE!

El rubio no se levantaba del suelo y la furia en su aura se fue, dando paso a la preocupación de haber sido muy brusca esta vez— ¿Naruto?

— E-estoy bien... —se levanta y soba su cabeza; su mamá se acomoda a la orilla de la cama— Pero... ¡Kaa-cha, te pasas-dattebayo!

— Perdón, perdón.

— ¡Esto es serio!

— Lo sé, lo sé.

— Vine contigo porque... —rascó su nuca por un instante— Necesito saber si lo mejor es pedirle matrimonio.

La efervescente pelirroja se levantó sólo para darle un coscorrón donde ya tenía un marcado chichón.

— ¡NIÑO TONTO! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

— ¡N-NO ES ESO, KAA-CHAN! —se levanta del suelo y la mira fijo, aunque sus piernas temblaban— Tenme confianza... _rayos_. —ambos toman asiento en la orilla luego de dar varios respiros profundos.

— La manera en que lo dijiste me hizo pensar que ya era abuela.

— Ma... _¿ma?_ —por su mente cruzó una imagen de él y un hermoso bebé en sus brazos; a su lado la hermosa chica de ojos lila. Sonrojó por completo.

Kushina golpeó su cabeza por la parte de atrás y el color carmín en su rostro se esfumó.

— Bueno... Sabía que llegaría este día. —suspira pesado— Tu padre, que en paz descanse, hubiera sido más adec... —se detuvo y lo analizó por un instante— Creo que igual me habría tocado hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué hablas, ma?

— De la charla, por supuesto. —sus ojos se pusieron blancos y la mandíbula cayó como una roca en el mar.

— ¡P-p-p-pero, m-m-mama yo n-no...! —respiró un par de veces— ¡Yo quería que me des consejos para conquistarla~! —expresó entre mañoseos y una pataleta casi infantil.

Kushina lo rodeó con los brazos y él se acurrucó como un pequeño de cuatro años.

— De acuerdo, Naruto. Te contaré lo difícil que se lo hice a tu padre cuando...

Y así ella empezó a recordar los tiempos de colegio y cómo se convirtió en una chica ruda para evitar el bullying que recibió por su cabello, y que su amado Minato estuvo tras ella ayudándola a salir del feo mundo de la violencia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>_**_¿Reviews?_


	34. Heridas de sangre y orgullo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>HERIDAS DE SANGRE Y ORGULLO<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Tamaña/Avenida principal/07h42/martes/**

Sakura y Hiro observaban por la ventana de cada lado del vehículo. Ninguno preguntó por las palabras que cruzaron con los otros ya que cada quien prefería dejar la privacidad intacta.

— ¿Ese... no es Toneri?

Hiro volteó hacia la ventana de la pelirrosa y notaron que el peliblanco era golpeado y amenazado por un grupo de muchachos.

Entre ellos no había una relación fuerte de amistad pero, tanto ella como el peliazul, no querían que le pasara nada grave.

El vehículo se detuvo un par de cuadras y el muchacho de fino rostro se bajó— Tú lleva a Sakura-san al instituto.

— ¡No, Hiro!

— Es mi deber protegerla. —una mirada firme que dejó a la ojiverde estática— No se preocupe por mí, Sakura-san.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a correr. El carro partió y la muchacha de cabello rosa se limitó a observar cómo era abandonada por su guardaespaldas otra vez.

Cuando llega a la pequeña jardinera, donde reposaban un par de bancas y unos cuantos árboles de espeso follaje, nota al peliblanco en postura fetal. Hiro arremete de un golpe en la mandíbula; el afectado estaba completamente desprevenido.

— ¡Hiro~senpa~i! —se lanza a sus piernas para abrazarlo y llorar con una gran sonrisa. El peliazul le pide que lo suelte y continúa golpeando a los otros tres.

El primero se levanta del suelo cabreado y saca un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón, se acerca al distraído chico de ojos hielo que observaba con emoción a su héroe de ojos lila dar golpe tras golpe a los inútiles del otro día; los mismos de los que Naruto ayudó a escapar.

— ¡Mueve otro músculo y le corto el cuello!

El muchacho voltea y observa el espanto en los ojos de Toneri. La pose de ataque cambió a una parada simple y los subordinados del sujeto lo tomaron de los brazos.

— Esto es lo que recibe aquel que quiere pasarse de héroe. —escupe con gusto. Mira a sus lacayos con una sonrisa— ¡A darle lo que se merece!

Un golpe directo al estómago, otro a la cara, patadas a las piernas... La rudeza hacía que Toneri no pudiera pestañear; aún tenía el frío acero junto a su cuello.

Uno de ellos pateó a Hiro en el estómago con tal fuerza que éste cayó al suelo, reflejando una mueca de dolor incontenible. Hiro no era así.

Su amado senpai era la persona más fuerte que había tenido la dicha de conocer. Sabía que podía liberarse y dejar sin descendencia a todos con un solo puño... — ¡AYUDAAA! —...pero no atacaba. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaba!— ¡AYUDAAA! ¡POR FAVOOOR!

Hiro no se defendía por temor a que no llegase a tiempo para evitar que lo lastimaran. Y saber que él era la razón por la que recibía tanto daño lo obligó a derramar lágrima tras lágrima por impotencia. Sin importar si aquel filoso metal laceraba de manera peligrosa, no pararía de gritar.

— ¿Pides ayuda por tu salvador? —el sujeto con la navaja echó a reír— ¡Tras eso gritas como mujer!

Quería tomar una ruta corta y nada mejor que la avenida principal para llegar a tiempo a clases. La moto iba a una velocidad constante y unos gritos llegaron por su lado izquierdo. Parecía una mujer en apuros y, si bien no le interesaba la vida de los demás, volteó la cabeza cuando pasaba por un pequeño parque de reposo.

Frenó a raya y votó el casco mientras corría al sitio cuando creyó ver a un conocido ser amedrentado.

Al llegar al lugar, apretó los puños y con una patada tiró a los tres perros que estaban golpeando a Hiro. Toneri fue lanzado al suelo por el de la navaja y se unió a los otros.

Cuando cuando el ojiperlo observó en el suelo al peliblanco, se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a golpear a sus agresores sin demostrar venganza, sino para darles una lección por meterse con uno de los suyos.

Puños al rostro y patadas al estómago.

El chico de la navaja se acerca por la espalda del azabache y Hiro se interpone con un golpe que llega desde abajo.

Al ver que su líder terminó sin aire, los hombres lo toman por los hombros y huyen con toda la velocidad que logran sacar luego de tal paliza.

Sasuke mira a Hiro a manera de reprimenda por dejarse tratar de aquella manera, pero el ojiperlo observa al chico de piel pálida en el suelo. El azabache suspira corto y se acomoda un poco el uniforme al comprender que Hiro ayudaría a cualquiera; porque así era él.

— ¡HIRO-SENPAAAI! —se levanta luego de recuperarse del susto y corre hacia él para rodearlo con los brazos, pero el peliazul coloca una mano delante para que no lo atosigue luego de recibir aquellos golpes; necesitaba tomar un respiro. El albino de ojos celestes abre los párpados al notar ese líquido rojizo emanar de su brazo— ¡Senpai, estás herido!

Sasuke dirige la mirada a Hiro y se acerca rápido cuando este cubre su brazo con la espalda.

— Estoy bien... —retrocede cuando nota la mirada del moreno y la manera tan particular al acercarse— Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, es sólo un- ¡ay!

El Uchiha toma el hombro del pequeño Hatake y luego el brazo, con algo de brusquedad; ya que sabía que el peliazul no le daría la importancia que realmente necesitaba la ocasión.

Observa la herida y suelta el brazo, del cual fluía una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

De imprevisto, el azabache desabotonó su camisa— ¿Sasuke... ¡kun!? —tanto el peliazul como el peliblanco, abrieron los ojos y los cerraron rápido; dando la espalda al Uchiha cuando se quitaba la camiseta interior que usan los varones bajo el uniforme.

Hiro mira de perfil a Toneri, y este le regresa la mirada.

— ¿Por qué volteas si eres hombre?

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

El pequeño de ojos lila siente la mano amplia del azabache en su hombro y al voltear, Sasuke ya tenía puesta la camisa del instituto; suspiró aliviado. Con la que se quitó, hace un vendaje para detener el sangrado, que no era excesivo pero sí preocupante para aquellos que estaban con él.

— Gracias.

— ¡De eso nada, senpai!

Como si estuvieran conectados, Sasuke agarra al peliazul del brazo vendado y Toneri del otro. Empiezan a arrastrarlo hacia la avenida— E-esperen... ¿Qué hacen?

— Te llevo al hospital, idiota.

— Tienen que curarte apropiadamente, senpai. Ese cuchillo podría estar sucio y no quiero que se te infecte.

Hiro abre los ojos al recordar que sólo podía ser atendido por un doctor de confianza, y no podía llevarlos al lugar o podría crearse un alboroto. Se libera con un poco de dolor por el movimiento en el brazo con la venda.

— Les dije que estoy bien. —empieza a caminar hacia el colegio— En la enfermería será más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/martes/enfermería/09h03/**

La mujer de bata blanca y vaqueros ajustados observó la herida y les comunicó a los dos, ya que Toneri regresó a su salón, que no era nada grave y tenía lo necesario para curarlo. La tensión en Sasuke desapareció sin que Hiro notara, si quiera, que estaba en ese estado.

Luego de unos cinco minutos la curación y el vendaje eran perfectos.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ya puedes regresar a clases, Hiro. —comunica la rubia de coletas, pechos grandes y mirada fuerte; se levanta de la silla— El que debería tener precaución es Sasuke.

Ambos voltean hacia la mujer.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Tsunade?

— Estas en último año y tanto las chicas como ustedes, los varones, estan en esa etapa donde la más mínima cosa los pone calientes. —mira la camisa del azabache y ambos llevan la mirada hacia allí. Entonces comprenden las palabras al ver que el uniforme era de una tela traslucida, lo que mostraba unos marcados y fornidos abdominales.

El Uchiha la mira sin darle importancia a que lo vean así, pero Hiro voltea y camina a paso rápido a la puerta.

— G-gracias, Tsunade-sensei. —Sasuke va tras él, pero Hiro apura el paso para que no notara el rubor en sus mejillas luego de ver su torso.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercero "C"/clase de Literatura/09h15/**

Abre la puerta luego de pedir permiso al maestro de esa hora. Nota la maleta en su puesto y mira a Sakura de manera rápida para agradecerle el gesto y darle a entender que todo fue bien; la pelirrosa sonríe calmada sin llegar a notar el vendaje.

Por otro lado, cuando tomó asiento, Naruto...

— ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? —Hiro extiende el brazo para sacar de la mochila sus cuadernos y libros, es cuando los azules ojos del rubio notan la venda— ¡¿Qué te pasó-dattebayo?! ¡¿Quién te lastimó?!

— No es nada, Naruto-kun. —sin mirarlo, y centrándose en copiar los apuntes del pizarra deja al alborotado muchacho con el cejo fruncido y una mirada de angustia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercero "C"/receso entre clases/**

— ¡No pararé hasta que me digas el nombre del desgraciado que te hizo eso!

— Naruro-kun, no es nada, en serio. —se levanta para ir donde Sakura y pedir los apuntes de la primera clase— Es un pequeño rasguño.

Naruto también se levanta para continuar con su interrogatorio, hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe y entran tres sujetos de tercer año de otro paralelo.

Comienzan a lanzar los pupitres y amenazar a los demás estudiantes. Hiro observa a Sakura en caso de que algo la pueda lastimar. Es cuando observa a uno de los chicos por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados... lo reconoce. El amedrentador percibe la mirada firme y le señala a los suyos.

— ¡Si no me equivoco, ese es el maldito!

Naruto se coloca delante y el ojiaperlo queda estupefacto observando el perfil del rubio.

— ¡El problema es conmigo! —los tipos se aproximan a Naruto con rostros enfurecidos.

— ¿Qué haces, Naruto-kun? —Hiro coloca su mano en el hombro para moverlo, pero este sacude con brusquedad.

— Prometí que no dejaría que te hicieran daño.

Los demás alumnos estaban congelados al ver a esos estudiantes con facha de pandilleros tomar al rubio de la camisa y empezar a golpearlo.

El pequeño Hatake quiso entrometerse pero la mano de Naruto en su pierna lo detuvo.

— N-no, Hiro-chan... —¿como podía seguir preocupado por él si estaba recibiendo una paliza que no le correspondía?— No t-te... metas...

— Pero... ¡Naruto-kun! —no queriendo obedecer la petición del rubio, dispuesto a darles una tunda por lastimar a un amigo, Hiro adopta una pose de batalla y la puerta del salón se abre de par en par.

— Déjenlo.

— Sasuke-kun.

Detrás del moreno con mirada fría, había otro sujeto con un par de cicatrices en la mejilla, que al mirar a los sujetos que golpeaban a Uzumaki, se detuvieron. Salieron del salón.

— Me encargaré de todo lo demás. —comunica al muchacho que, a la lejanía, desprendía un aura de batalla y rabia. Hiro ayuda a levantar al rubio del suelo y Naruto sonríe con algo de dolor al ver su apoyo; el Uchiha camina hacia ellos y los observa fijo.

— Conoces las reglas, Naruto.

— ¡Lo sé-dattebayo! —Sakura también se aproxima para estar cerca del moreno, ya que esas oportunidades eran escasas— ¡Es mi problema!

— No. —el azabache se cruza de brazos y el ojiazul se aparta de Hiro para no hacer peso extra; ya que el ojiperlo se había colocado como un apoyo por la falta de aire— Se vuelve mi problema cuando peleas con otros por unos desconocidos.

— ¿De qué habla, Naruto-kun?

— Nada, nada, Hiro-chan. —le responde con una sonrisa.

— Como son nuevos, no lo saben. —Sakura estaba junto al ojiazul— Este sector es regido por mi grupo, pero no significa que no hayan otros por allí.

— Hablas de... ¿otras pandillas? —acota la pelirrosa para comprender mejor.

— ¡No lo digas así-dattebayo!

— Para que no haya problemas que salgan de nuestro alcance, hay una regla a seguir entre comunidades —Ine se entromete.

— No pelear por terceros. —Hiro y Sakura la miran, al igual que Naruto. Sasuke continúa la explicación.

— El líder me dijo que Naruto evitó la paliza de un escuálido de segundo. —a la mente de Hiro llego el rostro de Toneri— Lo que está prohibido ya que ese mocoso no pertenece al grupo.

— Pero hoy me defendiste, Sasuke-kun, —el rubio llevó el rostro al peliazul y abrió los ojos— y Toneri-chan estaba allí.

— Yo defendía a uno de los míos. Que él salga beneficiado me es completamente indiferente. —comenta con un ruedo de ojos.

Escuchar que Sasuke estuvo involucrado en la pelea, donde podia demostrar lo genial que era en lucha, lo enfureció tanto como el hecho de saber que ella fue lastimada estando él presente.

— ¡SASUKE! —vociferó con los puños cerrados y la frente muy arrugada en el centro— ¡Te reto a una pelea!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	35. Pensamientos que no pueden ver la luz

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>PENSAMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDEN VER LA LUZ<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/aula/mañana/martes/**

—Naruto-kun.

— No me retractaré, digas lo que digas. —el rubio voltea y lo sujeta del brazo— ¿O acaso lo haces por Sasuke? —arruga la frente.

— No es eso. —toma la mano y la aparta mirándolo a los ojos con un atisbo de preocupación— Estás herido y no quiero que termines en el hospital. —no debía mostrar emociones, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por aquellas personas que hacía lo mismo por él.

Hiro se aleja con la cabeza baja y camina rumbo al pasillo. Aún no comprendía por qué Sasuke aceptó el desafío así, sin más. Quería detenerlo. Después de todo, él creía que la culpa era de Naruto, cuando fue el propio Hiro quien quiso salvar a Toneri.

Unos pasos fuera del curso, levanta la cabeza y nota a Sasuke en las escaleras; acelera el paso.

— Sasuke-kun —lo mira al pequeño Hatake con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Por qué aceptaste?

— Es asunto de honor. —el peliazul lleva sus pupilas al suelo por unos segundos. El azabache arrugó la frente ligeramente y descendió para estar delante del ojiperlo— ¿Por qué la preocupación? —el chico de finas facciones eleva la mirada— ¿Te importa si lo lastimo? —Hiro abrió sus labios, queriendo responder que se detuviera, que no lastimara a Naruto; quien ya estaba mal herido. Pero no lo hizo.

No debía hacerlo.

Respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados por menos de un segundo y volvió a ese rostro inmutable. El cual debía mostrar siempre, pasara lo que pasara. Ya que, si bien era libre, no podía faltar el respeto a la mano caritativa de Iruka y Kakashi. Personas que lo sacaron de ese mundo frío de la calle y, que de una u otra forma, mantenían seguro a Neji.

Y, mientras Hiro repetía en su cabeza las obligaciones como guardaespaldas de Sakura, Sasuke estaba en su propio mundo.

El Uchiha se encontraba delante de él. Algo en su pecho le molestaba al notar la preocupación por Naruto. ¿Acaso no le irritó el beso que le robó en el mismo pasillo hace unas semanas? ¡Lo besó Naruto, maldición!—_ (¡-!)_ —sus pensamientos no estaban bien.

Hiro debió golpearlo por tal acto. ¡Un hombre lo besó, maldita sea! A cualquiera le molestaría. La cuestión ahora en la mente del Uchiha no se debía a ello, más bien era... ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Quien había recibido el beso fue Hiro, no él.

— Regresemos a clases. —expone el peliazul y eso regresa al moreno de vuelta a la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/enfermería/martes/mañana/**

— En buena hora terminé en este colegio —exponía la doctora de lozana piel— de pandilleros.

— Si no le gusta renuncie, abuela. —la última palabra le sacó un par de venas y, cuando curaba un pequeño corte en el labio, Tsunade coloca un algodón empapado en alcohol. Lo que hace gritar del dolor al rubio— ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así! —Ine rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil en ambos.

Coloca un par de curitas en el rostro; uno en la frente y otro en el pómulo izquierdo. Un labio hinchado con un pequeño corte y varios moretones en el torso es lo que notó la mujer; quien sólo se dedicó a curarlo y darles unas pastillas para el dolor.

Ine lo obligó a revisarse en la estación de enfermería del instituto. La amistad entre ellos era fuerte y llevaba años. Por lo que sabía muy bien, que Yamanaka no pararía de molestar hasta no verlo con vanditas en el rostro.

Al rubio le costaba caminar debido a un punzante dolor en el costado de su torso, Ine le indicó que era mejor un hospital para hacerse una radiografía, pero la doctora expresó que no había huesos rotos, sólo moretones que durarían un par de semanas.

La pelinegra lo ayudó a llegar hasta la entrada, donde él mismo la apartó para que aquella persona no lo viera en tan mal estado. Ine simplemente pensó que esa reacción era para no verse débil frente a los demás.

Abren la puerta y ambos ingresan. Con poco de esfuerzo llega Naruto a su pupitre y con el rabito del ojo observa a Hiro; prestaba atención a la clase. Lo ignoraba. Y era mejor así.

El rubio no quería que lo viera con el labio hinchado y las curitas en el rostro. Estaba cansado por la paliza y decidió recostarse en el pupitre hasta la hora de salida, donde se definiría su decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/pasillos/hora de salida/**

— Naruto-kun. —lo alcanzó en las escaleras luego de indicarle a Sakura que prosiga al auto— No lo hagas.

— ¡No insistas-dattebayo! —tomando una posición más cómoda, sin demostrar que necesitaba sentarse— ¿Por qué te metes, Hiro? —comenta confundido. El peliazul siempre era tajante y jamás se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera la chica de cabello rosa— ¡Tú solo te preocupas de esa manera por Sakura-chan!

— Por eso mismo, Naruto-kun. Ahora eres una persona importante para mí.

El pecho del Uzumaki aceleró de un momento a otro con sus palabras. Le importaba. Quiza no de la manera que él desease, pero ya era algo. Naruto suspiró.

— No puedo, Hiro-chan. —el ojiperlo curvó las cejas— Una promesa entre hombres no debe romperse. —Hiro no comprendió, ya que era normal no conocer ciertos términos y un poco de ese desconcierto se reflejó en su mirada— ¡Estaré bien, de veras! ¡No te preocupes! —sonrió como siempre y comenzó el asenso a la terraza. Hiro no podía permanecer allí, sería inútil y caminó hacia la salida del colegio.

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/terraza/15h12/**

Adopta una pose de defensa frente a su adversario, el cual estaba parado en pose de descanso con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y su mirada penetrante.

— Te ves horrible, dobe.

— ¡Cállate y empieza! —continúa con la pose— A menos que quieras recibir mis golpes. —pero el moreno continua viéndolo con indiferencia.

— No puedes ni mantenerte en pie. Para que sea justo sólo usaré un brazo. —coloca detrás de su espalda el brazo derecho.

— ¡No soy un debilucho, teme!

— Es una simple táctica. —y el moreno adopta una pose ofensiva.

— ¡Bien! —expresa con la frente arrugada y enseñando un poco los dientes— ¡Si pierdes luego no te quejes-ttebayo!

Naruto avanza a paso rápido, omitiendo el dolor en su costado y lanza un puño directo al rostro del Uchiha, este lo esquiva a la izquierda. El rubio envía una patada por otro extremo, con dolor al subirla y vuelve a ser esquivada.

Puño, tras puño. Patada tras patada, Sasuke esquivaba cada golpe sin fallar y a medida que pasaban los minutos, la respiración de Naruto se notaba más y más forzada.

— ¡¿No.. _hhaa..._ piensas... _hhaa..._ atacar?!

— No lucharé con alguien que no está al 100% de su capacidad. —el rubio observa los ojos de su amigo y ya no coloca los puños delante. Cierra los ojos por un leve momento y luego lo contempla con los párpados, ligeramente juntos.

La brisa mueve sus cabelleras con suavidad.

— ¿Realmente ibas a luchar?

— Nunca quise, Naruto.

El rubio sonríe irónico. Pasa su mano por el cabello y toma asiento dejando que todo el aire en sus pulmones saliera. Se acuesta y echa a mirar el cielo despejado. Sasuke lo imita.

— Eso no fue normal, Naruto. —expresa con los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la nuca.

— Lo sé-dattebayo. —no paraba de ver el cielo despejado; sin una sola nube. Siendo embellecido por los rayos del sol.

— No encuentro la razón por tu actuar, dobe.

Naruto gira un poco su rostro hacia su amigo y por su cabeza cruza la cara de Hiro y la promesa de su silencio y protección— Supongo, sólo quería ver si era realmente fuerte. —aunque la verdad en su mente era otra. Sin duda alguna se debía a ella y no se lo diría.

Cierra los ojos y suspira ligero.

— _Usuratonkashi..._

* * *

><p><strong>Colegio Konoha/Entrada principal/15h10/**

Hiro distingue la cabellera de Sakura en la entrada; quieta. Esperando. Él se acerca— Sakura-san.

— ¡Hiro! —sus labios dibujan una sonrisa de arrepentimiento y al notar el estacionamiento reconoce a la chica castaña de la pasada reunión— Hoy me iré con Tenten-san para charlar sobre... —sus pupilas divagan por el espacio durante un segundo— cosas... —Hiro la observaba indiferente— Hoy deberás irte sólo a casa. No te preocupes por mí. —sonríe intentando ocultar la culpa de dejarlo solo.

— No se preocupe, Sakura-san. Vaya con cuidado.

La pelirrosa sube al coche y se despide con la mano al aire.

Camina con el rotro bajo. Observaba sus pasos sobre la acera; uno a la vez.

Unas risillas y las charlas entre grupos de compañeros, que se van a casa solos, lo obligan a levantar la vista— _(Se expresan con tanta libertad...)_ —piensa al observar el rostro de las chicas. Sonriendo, enfadándose... — _Sentimientos..._ —una extraña presión en su pecho llegó al pensar cada pequeño detalle de su vida.

Sabía que no podía hablar como realmente quisiera su corazón... Su corazón... — _Sasuke-kun..._ —al pensar en él los latidos aceleraban y sus mejillas ardían. Sentía un gigantezco impulso de abrazarlo cuando su rostro denotaba tristeza y soledad. Quería tomar su mano. Hacerlo sonreír alguna vez...

Abrió los párpados y se detuvo al comprenderlo en su totalidad.

Su verdadero ser, su oculta y pequeña parte femenina había conocido el exterior, y se había enamorado de Sasuke.

Una pequeña lágrima apareció y rodó por su mejilla al notar, con severo dolor, que jamás sería correspondida de aquella forma porque... porque ella era Hatake Hiro.

Hyuga Hinata no debe existir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	36. Un terrible presentimiento

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>UN TERRIBLE PRESENTIMIENTO<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/tarde/martes/**

Sus jades no podían estar más marcados en aquellos ojos. Leer en la entrada de aquel majestuoso hogar "Residencia Yamanaka" la sorprendió sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Obvio. —coloca su mano en el hombro de Haruno— Contarle a los padres de Ine el trato que lleva contigo.

— Pero esto no- —la duda en su mirada era inquietante. Sakura no quería llegar a esos extremos. Ella pensaba que si los padres de ambas se involucraban, quien perdería todo sería Ine; y por más mala que haya sido con ella, no quería que sus padres sufrieran por su falta. Tenten la tomó por los hombros y endureció el rostro.

— No dudes, Sakura-san. Si dejas que Ine siga con esto, cada vez será peor. La conozco lo suficiente como para señalarte que es mejor seguir caminando.

La pelirrosa asiente y ambas llegan a la entrada. Suena el timbre y la puerta la abre una señora de cabellera marrón chocolate y ojos del mismo tono. Su mirada era gentil y algo sumisa.

— Señora Yamanaka. —Tenten le da la mano y la señora la abraza. Entonces de percata de la otra visita— Ella es Haruno Sakura. —la señora abre los ojos ante la sorpresa de su apellido. No por nada era uno de los conglomerados más conocidos en el país— ¿Podemos pasar?

— ¡Qué desconsiderado de mi parte! —las hace entrar y toman asiento en la sala— Mi esposo llega más tarde de la florería. —les ofrece un poco de té— ¿A qué debo su visita?

— Es sobre Ine-san. —el rostro alegre de la dama se ensombreció— Ine a molestado a Sakura desde hace un tiempo. —la castaña la mira para que hable sobre el daño, pero la pelirrosa no quería llegar a tanto.

Ella podía hacerlo sola, sin llegar a extremos.

— Pequeños altercados, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. —sonríe amable y ligeramente incómoda. La madre de la pelinegra sabía que la chica estaba siendo condescendiente.

— Mil disculpas, señorita Haruno.

— ¡Para nada, señora! —ella mueve las manos de un lado a otro— Usted no tiene que disculparse. Sé cuidarme muy bien. —golpea un puño contra su palma y sonríe con gusto. La señora y la castaña sonríen también: — Eres fuerte.

— Eso intento señora Yamanaka.

La puerta se abre de par en par y sus verdosos irises se topan con una persona poco grata en su casa. Al notar que su madre sonreía por la presencia de la pelo chicle la enfureció.

— ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa, estúpida?!

— ¡Ine! —la madre se levanta al escuchar lo mal que trata a la visita, pero la pelinegra la ignora y se dirige donde Sakura para tomarla de la muñeca y tirarla con desprecio. Exigiendo que abandone su casa.

Una sonora cachetada retumba en las paredes de la casa.

— ¡Siempre has sido igual! —vocifera delante de las demás, mientras sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse— ¡Siempre estabas del lado de Ino y ahora de esta!

— ¡Esto no tiene que ver con tu-!

— ¡Sí! ¡Tiene que ver con Ino! —las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer— ¡Ino siempre fue y SERÁ tu favorita! ¡Ella siempre estuvo en un pedestal!

— Ella no... no se comportaba de la manera en la que tú lo haces. ¡Todas las cosas que nos haces pasar!

Molesta, irritada, humillada...

Caminó rumbo a la escalera sin pronunciar otra palabra y, antes de subir las escaleras, contempló a la pelirrosa; quien estaba tan incómoda como Tenten de haber presenciado esa pelea— Ojalá mueras... —replica en susurros a Sakura y la madre la escucha.

— ¡La que se debió haber muerto eras tú! —exclamó la madre al oír a su hija.

Claramente hacía referencia a su querida Ino y la pelinegra en lugar de ir a su habitación, abre los ojos consternada de sus crueles palabras. Correr hacia la cocina y huye por la puerta del jardín.

Las personas en la casa quedaron en un silencioso ambiente incómodo.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Kikuchi/19h03/martes/Bodegas/**

Abre la puerta como si fuera su propio hogar. Había aprendido un poco sobre cerrojos, pero esos imbéciles colocaban la llave en un lugar muy obvio.

— ¡Qué mierda! —exclama uno de los tres sujetos jugando cartas— ¡Hoy no pedimos a ninguna puta!

— Cierra tu hocico y dime dónde esta Deidara.

— ¿El jefe? —comenta otro luego de escupir— Una putilla barata como tú no satisface al jefe.

Dejó de hablar con los perros y se metió a otro cuarto con rapidez. Allí vio al hombre de cabellera dorada que ocultaba la mitad de su cara con un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Tú? —exclama con una sonrisa y atrás aparecen sus lacayos— Déjenla, la conozco. —se levanta y se acerca a ella para tocar su mejilla, ella lo desprecia— Vienes a mi casa de esa manera y tras eso de mala gana.

— Vine a decirte algo que te interesa.

— ¿En serio? —levanta la ceja curioso— Pero si eres de otra banda.

— Tuviste un pleito con Sasuke hace varios meses. —el rostro de felicidad se torna serio— Vengo a darte una información internaste para que te puedas vengar.

— Venganza... —golpea la mesa— ¡¿Por qué he de creerte?! ¿No eres la sombra de ese imbécil? —expresa casi como escupir.

— Busco lo mismo que tú. —Deidara entre cierra los ojos— Quiero deshacerme de alguien que se atrevió a meterse conmigo. Pero Sasuke no me apoya.

— Continúa.

— Una desgraciada que ahora es la "querida" de Sasuke. —una perturbada sonrisa en el rostro del rubio aparece y les pide a sus perros dejar la sala para hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Konoha/hora libre/miércoles/**

Después de usar el baño y regresar al salón con Hiro –debido a que la acompañaba para evitar incidentes–, Sakura nota un papel doblado sobre su pupitre y lo abre intrigada. Luego de leerlo, una sonrisa aparece y salta de su puesto para contárselo a su amigo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun me invitó a salir! —comenta pasando el papel y por más que quería sonreír por su dicha, algo en su interior le impedía ser feliz por su querida amiga. Hiro toma el papel, lee la dirección de un parque, la hora y la nota firmada con el nombre del Uchiha. Sakura vuelve a tomar el papel y empieza a babear con una cara muy rara, Naruto la mira con asco: — Si pones esa cara frente al teme, te despreciará como lo hago yo ahora. —la chica no le da importancia a sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora de deportes/miércoles/grifos/**

— Oe, —se aproxima el azabache— ¿vas a ir a la cita? —Hiro moja su cabello y sin mirarlo le responde de forma negativa— Entonces yo tampoco voy.

— Pero, Sasuke-kun.

— Pediste que sea amable con ella, pero no que saliéramos a solas. —Hiro analiza bien la información— ¿Y bien?

— De acuerdo... —responde sin ganas. Sabía que a Sakura no le agradaría la idea, pero era su deber unirlos y si él iba a su cita, su plan se llevaría a cabo más pronto y podría alejarse de todo.

— Si te atreves a dejarnos a solas como la ves anterior, la dejaré votada, ¿entendido? —Hiro lo mira algo confundido.

— ¿Por qué debo ir? Sakura-san no es una mala chica.

— Las mujeres son una molestia. —responde mientras refresca su rostro. Hiro parpadea.

— Si crees eso, estarás solo toda tu vida, Sasuke-kun. —comenta levemente triste.

— Eso no me importa. —moja su cabello y lo mira— He pensado que si estás a mi lado no me siento así. Deberás permanecer junto a mí. —Hiro queda en shock y su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Llevó la cabeza al suelo y empezó a mojarla para que el ardor cesara –claro signo de que su rostro estaba rojo– y Sasuke no viera esa parte que debía permanecer oculta.

La campana le salva y todos se dirigen a los salones; respira aliviado.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Sakura/miércoles/20h29/**

Llevaba más de 30 minutos dentro de la alcoba y por fin decidió vestir una falda de encajes en varias capas que la hacían pomposa, de tono rojo, y una blusa de tiras con un estampado de flores de cerezo en un fondo blanco. Sandalias. Hiro estaba sentado en el sillón mirando de manera perdida la distante luna creciente: — ¡Hiro! —regresa a la realidad— ¡Responde!

— Perdón, Sakura-san. —se levanta y la mira— Te ves muy bien. —la pelirrosa sonríe.

— Gracias. —Hiro lo piensa un poco antes de decírselo.

— ¿Estás segura en ir sola? —Sakura se acerca y coloca la mano en su hombro.

— Sé que es algo tarde, pero si Sasuke-kun está conmigo no me pasará nada. —mira el reloj y brinca asustada— ¡Llegaré tarde! —Hiro la acompaña a la entrada y le pasa el celular.

— Cualquier cosa no dude en llamar, Sakura-san. Iré de inmediato.

Y con esas palabras ambas desvían la mirada. Sakura no le podía decir que la razón para que no la acompañe era que Sasuke se iria con él y la ignoraría, mientras que Hiro, sí quería acompañarla debido al horario y su deber de guardaespaldas, pero también sentía una pequeña espinita al imaginarlos juntos.

Sakura sube al carro y se marcha a su cita.

Hiro ingresa a casa.

En su alcoba se recuesta a leer y adelantar un poco de tarea, pero no puede evitar pensar en Sasuke y lo molesto que se pondrá al saber que Sakura llega sola a la cita— _Perdón, Sasuke-kun..._ —murmura y el golpe en la puerta de su alcoba lo sobresalta— A-adelante. —ingresa la sirvienta y le avisa que un joven lo espera en la entrada.

Una extraña corazonada...

— ¡¿S-Sasuke-kun?! —abre los ojos al notar la presencia en el pórtico.

— _¡tsk!_ —pasa la mano por su cabello, algo molesto— Sabía que no irías. —lo mira directo a los ojos— Por eso vine a buscarte.

Un par de latidos fuertes en su pecho le indicaban su emoción al pensar en él, pero respiró tranquilo y volvió a su mirada inexpresiva. Sasuke se sube a la moto— Sakura-san se marchó hace 30 minutos.

— ¿Vas a ir? —limita a decir con el casco en sus manos.

— No... la cita es de-

— Ya dije mi condición. —extiende el casco al peliazul— Te subes o me marcho a casa.

— ¡N-no! —no quería que la dejara plantada por error suyo— Voy por mis zapatos. —responde apenado por fallarle a Sakura-san.

.

Ya en la moto, aferrado a la cintura sin apegar mucho su cuerpo al del Uchiha nota que Sasuke toma la avenida Este-Norte; eso lo confunde un poco— ¡Dijiste que si te acompañaba, irías a la cita con Sakura-san! —grita un poco debido al ruido producido por el viento a esa velocidad.

— ¡A eso vamos, no presiones! —comenta fastidiado sin apartar la mirada del camino ni disminuir la velocidad.

— ¡Pero esta no es la ruta!

— ¡¿Cuestionas que no sé donde queda el Parque Central de Kikuchi?! —la respiración de Hiro se detiene por un momento y golpeando la espalda con suavidad, Sasuke se detiene. Ambos se quitan el casco— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿La cita no era en el Parque Central de Koshi? —Sasuke arruga la frente igual de confundido. Las pupilas de Hiro divagan por el espacio por un momento— Algo no está bien... tengo un mal presentimiento. —ambos vuelven a colocar los cascos en su cabeza y Sasuke arranca hacia la nueva dirección.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<br>**¿Reviews?_


	37. El mundo es injusto

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EL MUNDO ES INJUSTO<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/Parque/21h18/miércoles/**

Sakura llevaba 20 minutos esperando a su caballero de hielo y no desvanecía la sonrisa de su cara. Acomodaba su ropa, el cabello y mira el reloj por décima vez.

Unos chicos la observan a la distancia.

— ¡Hey, preciosa! —exclama uno de los gañanes. Ella nota que algo no va bien y empieza a caminar hacia una zona más concurrida, pero ambos chicos la sujetan del hombro— No te creas mucho, preciosa. Sólo queremos que hablas con alguien. —uno de ellos saca una navaja y la acerca a su estómago— _Coopera. ¿Quieres, linda?_ —susurra en su oído.

Ella empieza a correr, pero uno de los sujetos la toma del cabello y, rodeando su cuello con el brazo, tapa la boca con un trapo. Forcejea y gime con furor, pero la zona del parque donde se hallaba estaba alejada de todo centro de seguridad; además de que el horario nocturno no la favorecía con algún transeúnte por esos lares.

La arrastran hasta un baño público, cerca de la reparación del parque; alejado de la avenida principal. Uno de ellos abre la puerta y el otro tira a Sakura para luego cerrar la puerta y permanecer fuera de resguardo; junto a otros tres que aparecen de entre los arbustos.

— ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —exclama una voz vivaz— ¡Pero si eres toda una bomba, hermosa! —la pelirrosa levanta la cabeza para observa la tipo, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma; dentro se moría de terror.

Delante de ella, un sujeto con pantalón de cuero y camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta jean, rubio de cabellera larga y un gran mechón ocultaba la mitad de su rostro— ¿Tú eres la chica de Sasuke? —le pregunta cambiando su tono de voz alegre a uno profundo y bajo; arrugando las cejas en el proceso.

— No sé... de qué hablas. —lo mira fijo, pero era claro el signo de que le tenía miedo.

— Mira, primor. —se acerca y acuclilla a su altura; ella no se podía levantar debido a lo temblorosas que estaban sus extremidades— Tengo un asunto pendiente con ese imbécil y lamento mucho que tú estes involucrada. —empieza a acercar su mano a la mejilla y ella la aparta con temor y molestia.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Deidara se hace ligeramente hacia atrás y parpadea sorprendido.

— Parece que eres explosiva. —sonríe complacido y excitado— ¡Adoro eso en una mujer!

— Deja tanto discurso y empieza ya.

Esa voz... Sakura quedó pasmada al escuchar ese inconfundible tono femenino que la había atosigado desde que tuvo la desgracia de conocerla. Voltea l rostro hacia el sonido y, de entre las sombras de uno de los cubículos del baño, aparece Ine. La miraba con tanta ira y frialdad que no parecía ser ella.

— ¡Ine! —intenta ponerse en pie, pero sus extremidades aún no le responden y levanta el brazo hacia ella— ¡Ayúdame! ¡No... no lo hagas! —la voz de Sakura temblaba. Pero lo único que le respondió, sin brillo en sus ojos azul-verdosos fue: — Tú te lo buscaste. —Sakura quedó paralizada.

* * *

><p><strong>Distrito Koshi/parque/21h34/**

La moto frena a raya y el primero en bajarse es Hiro; ambos dejan el casco en el suelo y empiezan a correr.

— Iré a la laguna y tú a la sección de locales. —Hiro asiente y ambos corren en direcciones opuesta sin lograr distinguir nada más que sus voces llamando a la chica con preocupación.

— ¡Sakuraaa!

— ¡Sakura-saaan! —la culpa por dejarla ir sola sin asegurarse bien sobre las direcciones lo destrozaban por dentro y si le llegaba a ocurrir algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Mientras se dirigían al parque en la moto, Sasuke le contó que él nunca le pediría una cita a la molestia de Sakura. Ese día, cuando regresó de los baños, encontró una nota sobre su pupitre que indicaba el parque de Kikuchi, firmada por Sakura y creyó que Hiro lo había dejado allí.

Misma situación que la pelirrosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Parque/21h27/**

Sin fuerzas para levantarse lo único que puede hacer es empujarlo y morder para que se alejara de ella y no la tocara: — ¡Maldita, perra! —exclama el rubio y la abofetea— ¡Me gusta lo explosivo, pero siempre que yo lo provoque! —se pone de pie junto a ella y la patea en el estómago— ¡Quieta!

Sakura quedó sin aire y Deidara volvió a acercarse, colocando su mano sobre el busto y masajeando con rudeza; ella le escupe.

— ¡Desgraciada! —se limpia la mejilla con rabia y empieza a patearla de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Luego de varios minutos, su cara tenía un par de moretones y sangre en la boca cayendo en un fino hilo por su mejilla, la ropa sucia por el polvo y los golpes de él. Le costaba respirar. Su visión estaba algo borrosa y la ropa ligeramente rasgada— (_Sa... Sasuke-kun..._) —era lo único que tenía en la cabeza par no perder la conciencia por completo.

Deidara se acerca a ella y sujeta su rostro por las mejillas con desprecio: — Parece que por fin te calmaste, ¿eh?

Ella desvía la mirada para no observar a ese infeliz que la dejó en aquellas deplorables condiciones. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía y en la esquina más lejana estaba ella; oculta en las sombras del baño— (_Sa... Sálvame Sa... suke-kun..._)

— Vaya, vaya. Parece que por fin entendiste tu situación. —con el pulgar aparta las lágrimas que empezaban a caer sin cesar.

Ine permanecía sentada sobre uno de los lavabos con las piernas cruzadas. Observaba cómo ese desagradable rubio empezaba a quitarle la blusa y el brasier; la manoseaba y besaba su cuello: — (Ahora seremos iguales, Sakura.) —sus ojos carecían de brillo y no apartaba la mirada de la grotesca escena— (Ahora conocerás el mundo que yo viví... Esto te pasa por meterte conmigo.)

* * *

><p><strong>Parque/21h41/**

Sus miradas le indicaban al otro que no habían dado con el paradero de ella.

— Oe. —le indica al ojiperlo la parte sur, donde habían maquinarias para la remodelación— Esos tipos son seguidores de un tipo con el que tuve una bronca hace tiempo. —Hiro mira y empieza a correr, Sasuke lo detiene del hombro— Cálmate, si ellos la tiene, podrían avisarle a otros. Sígueme calmado. —Hiro comprende las palabras de Sasuke y se calma. Empiezan a caminar cómo si quisieran usar el baño.

— ¡Hey! —un par de ellos los detienen— ¿Dónde creen que van?

— ¿Qué te importa? —responde el azabache intentando entrar al baño, entonces otros tres aparecen de los escondites. Sasuke mira a Hiro y ambos lanzan un golpe a los sujetos en la entrada.

Una patada al estómago y luego a la barbilla, así cae el que Hiro golpeó. Sasuke toma a otro del brazo y lo tuerce hacia la espalda, luego patea sus piernas. Uno atrapó a Hiro del cuello, pero balancea el peso hacia adelante y le da una vuelta en el aire, cayendo en el pecho del sujeto y dejándolo sin aire.

Sasuke se aproxima a los otros dos. Coloca las manos en el suelo y realiza una vuelta con las piernas, ayudándose con el manejo de las manos en el suelo y golpea a los sujetos en la cabeza; ambos chocan contra un árbol cercano y quedan inconscientes: — ¡Sakura-san!

El primero en abrir la puerta es el azabache, Hiro detrás y ambos observan cómo el degenerado del rubio tenía a la chica sin blusa ni sostén; besuqueándola y tocándola de forma indecente. Sakura no paraba de llorar y estiró el brazo a la puerta cuando los vio parados con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hiro aprieta los puños y su cabello crea una sombra en su rostro.

Sakura era la única persona que pensaba en el de manera amable, cariñosa... como familia.

Corrió y lo pateó, lanzando al despreciable ser a la pared. Hiro se aproxima a la golpeada y ultrajada chica, se quita la camisa de manga larga que usaba. A su mente llegan la imágenes de aquella vez que apuñalaron a Neji y cómo intentó protegerlo... pero...

Hiro se levantó y se acercó al tipo en la pared, lo tomó de la camisa y empezó a lanzar puño tras puño en la cara sin poder detenerse. La culpa... los recuerdos... Sentía impotencia por aquella vez donde no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender a su primo y ahora nunca más se volverían a ver. No quería que pasara lo mismo con Sakura. ¿Y si por su error le alejaban de ella?

¿Y si le enviaban lejos por atroz falta de buen juicio?

¿Volvería a quedar sólo en ese horrible y gigantesco mundo?

— Suficiente. —la mano de Sasuke se coloca sobre su hombro y Hiro regresa a la realidad. La cara del sujeto estaba muy hinchada. Se aparta algo estupefacto— Yo me encargaré de lo demás, cálmate. —Hiro regresa donde Sakura, que estaba apoyada en la pared, adolorida y con la chaqueta cubriendo su torso desnudo. El azabache toma por el cuello al sujeto— Vuelvo a ver tu rostro y yo mismo te asesinaré. —la mirada fría e hiriente llegó hasta sus huesos y con tambaleos sale del lugar y sus hombres lo ayudan a escapar; quienes tampoco se podían mover con normalidad.

El Uchiha lleva su rostro hacia la derecha y se topa con esa sombra que una vez pudo llamar amiga.

— _Esto... es... El mundo es injusto..._ —murmuró cuando Sasuke la miró recordando lo que ella vivió hace tiempo— _A ella sí la salvaron._ —se sentía terriblemente hundida en se desgracia. Él no comprendía las palabras debido a lo bajo de su voz— _¿Por qué...?_ —aprieta la mandíbula. Sasuke está delante de ella. Sus ojos negros la contemplaban como a una enemiga—**_ ¡ja! ... ¡ajajaja!_ **—ella empezó a reí de forma desesperada— ¡¿Ahora sí te preocupas por esa imbécil?! —reclama.

La risa atrae la mirada del peliazul.

— No vuelvas a mirarme si quiera. Has muerto para mí. —expresa tan fríamente que ella queda en silencio y, como si llegara la reacción de golpe, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

— Todo estará bien, Sakura-san. —ella asiente temblorosa y Hiro la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

Sasuke da media vuelta y camina hacia Sakura y Hiro, la pelirrosa levanta la mirada luego de vestir la camisa que le pasó su guardaespaldas y corre a los brazos del azabache.

— ¡Sa-sabía que llegarías Sasuke-kun! —expresa con el rostro sumergido en su pecho— _¡N-nunca... dejé de creerlo!_ —no pudo más. Su mente ya no podía más y echó a llorar desconsolada.

Lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició sus cabello. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por lo que sucedió. Quizá sea una molestia, pero ninguna chica merece vivir aquel horrible acto y en cierta medida, uno de los sujetos con quien luchó le hizo esto, así que era indirectamente responsable por su condición. Por ello dejó que se desahogara con él.

Sasuke siente que sus piernas no tiene la fuerza suficiente y decide cargarla. La emoción la hubiera invadido sin lugar a dudas, pero lo que estuvo a punto de pasar no le permitía disfrutar de aquel sobrecogedor momento que esperó por algún tiempo. Empieza a caminar a la puerta.

Hiro permanece allí, observando a Ine. Su mirada perdida, abrazándose a sí misma.

— (No será necesario amenazarla... Con lo que le dijo Sasuke-kun será suficiente castigo.) —y también sale del lugar, dejándola en la miseria y abrumadora soledad y culpabilidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<strong>_  
><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	38. Una noche en la casa Haruno

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>UNA NOCHE EN LA CASA HARUNO<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>****Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/22h17/miércoles/**

— No se lo digas a mi tío. —expresa mientras mantiene apoyada la cabeza en la espalda del Uchiha; quien la cargaba con cuidado; Hiro la mira confundido.

—_ Pero, Sakura-san..._

— Lo mismo, Sasuke-kun. Por favor no vayas a decir nada. —toca el timbre y la sirvienta de la casa aparece. Se preocupa al notar a la chica siendo cargada por el azabache y vistiendo la camisa de Hiro. Los tres pasan.

La puerta del despacho de Iruka suena un par de veces: — ¡Adelante! —entra la sirvienta: — Iruka-san, su sobrina llegó en la espalda de un joven y se ve golpeada. —el castaño se levanta presuroso junto y le pide a Kakashi que también vaya; estaba de visita atendiendo uno asuntos.

— ¡Sakura! —exclama al verla y se acerca— Trae alcohol, gasas, agua tibia y unas toallas. —ordena a la sirvienta. Kakashi coloca la mano en el hombro de Hiro mientras Sasuke deposita con cuidado a la chica en el sofá.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada. —responde inmutable, tal y como se lo enseñó. Pero era su aprendiz y lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

— Quiero recostarme, tío. —comenta un poco cansada. Iruka suspira.

— Está bien. Le diré a la sirvienta que te atienda arriba. —mira al azabache— ¿La puedes ayudar a subir? —asiente y coloca su mano por debajo del brazo, ella por sobre el hombro del Uchiha rumbo a las escaleras: —Ven, Hiro-kun. —expresa ella mientras suben las escaleras, pero Kakashi no aparta la mano de su hombro y ejerce un poco de presión.

— Enseguida, Sakura-san. —pero la única persona en subir detrás de ellos es la sirvienta.

— Es muy ingenuo de tu parte creer que no sé que mientes. —Hiro no evade la mirada de su mentor— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-san?

— Nada. —un pequeñísimo atisbo en sus pupilas y Kakashi le abofeteó. Hiro soportó el golpe.

— Te enseñé a ser indiferente ante todo y noto la mentira en tus gestos. —volvió a golpear su rostro— Te dije que eras libre, pero debes seguir cuidando a Sakura. —otra bofetada. Iruka se acerca con una mirada molesta: — No debes dejarla sola en ningún momento. —miró a Kakashi y éste golpeó su estómago con el puño cerrado, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas.

— No querrás terminar en la calle como antes —replica Iruka—, peor ahora que estás sola.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a preguntar Kakashi, acuclillándose para estar a su altura.

— Na... da... —responde sin mucho aire por el golpe, no quería romper la petición de la chica, pero la duda en sus ojos volvió a aparecer. Kakashi suspiró: — (Hinata...)

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Sakura/00h26/jueves/**

Sasuke parpadeaba pesado mientras permanecía a su lado, ella reposaba desde hace más de una hora en la cama y él se quedó por petición de la sirvienta, en caso de que necesitara algo. Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana para tomar algo aire fresco— ¿Sasuke-kun? —mira la cama y ella empieza a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —expresa él.

— Bien. —sonríe y toma asiento, apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama— Fue un mal momento y agradezco que llegaras a tiempo para que no pasara a mayores. —expresa con una sonrisa, sonroja un poco— Incluso... estoy feliz de que estés conmigo ahora.

— Eres una chica fuerte. —le responde a modo de cumplido y ella sonríe aún más complacida de tenerlo a su lado. Desvía la mirada y presencia la hora en el reloj: — ¡¿Tan tarde es?! —Sakura mira de un lugar a otro en su alcoba: — ¿Dónde está Hiro, Sasuke-kun? —el azabache se reclina sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Él nunca subió. La sirvienta te curó las heridas y caíste rendida en la cama. —la mira fijo— Me pidieron que te vigile, sólo por eso sigo aquí.

Sakura se levanta y toma asiento al borde de la cama, aún adolorida: — Debo ir por Hiro, seguro lo castigaron por mi culpa. ¡Soy la única que lo defiende! —expresa preocupada.

Las pupilas del azabache se dibujan por completo en sus ojos y la ayuda a ponerse en pie. Con algo de lentitud por los golpes dados ambos llegan a la estancia; lugar donde vieron a Hiro la última vez.

La única persona ahí era Iruka, bebiendo té: — ¿Sakura, pero que-?

— ¿Dónde está Hiro, tío? —interrumpe con preocupación; Sasuke la ayuda a sentarse en el sofá. Iruka guarda silencio— Tío, Hiro no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo fui quien-

— Hiro-kun está para protegerte, ese es su único deber. —bebe un poco de té antes de continuar— Mira como estás. Él no quiso decir lo que sucedió y merece que-

— No, tío, —interrumpe— Todo lo que pasó fue...

Sasuke permanece sentado junto a ella, escuchando la historia y las reacciones de Iruka. Le molestaba saber que Hiro había sido reprendido por algo que no era su culpa.

Esa vez que Sakura terminó en el hospital, se enteró que el peliazul era un mero sirviente, pero no sabía que lo trataban de una manera tan ruda. Prestaba atención a las palabras de la pelirrosa, en caso de que deba intervenir por el ojiperlo, pero no dejaba de pensar en qué tipo de castigo tuvo que recibir en ese lapso de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>00h43/**

Luego de contarle a detalle lo que estuvo a punto de vivir, y saber que Sasuke la salvó no sabía que era algo bueno o no. Su sobrina pudo haber llevado un trágico destino— ¿Dónde está Hiro, tío? —pregunta inquieta y algo molesta. El hombre limita a suspirar y lleva sus ojos a Sasuke: — Agradezco mucho que la hayas salvado y protegido, joven Sasuke.

— Yo no hice nada. —lo mira directo a los ojos sin una pizca de temor o inferioridad— Agradézcale a Hiro, él siempre esta pendiente de Sakura.

Iruka nota que Sasuke habla bien del pequeño chico de ojos perla; incluso lo defiende como aquella vez en el hospital. Coloca una sonrisa en su boca y asiente con cortesía para ocultar su pequeña duda: — Tienes razón. —mira a su sobrina— A esta hora debe de estar en su habitación; dormido tal vez.

Sakura no quería saber si había sido reprendido con golpes por parte del bestial Kakashi, sentía que era su culpa— Está bien... Yo... será mejor que también descanse. —se pone de pie y le pide a Sasuke que la acompañe. Él mete las manos a los bolsillos y se dirige a la alcoba sin ayudarla. Iruka lo observa sereno: — (Es algo indiferente y descortés...)

Una vez que Sakura está sentada en su cama, Sasuke se dirige a la puerta— ¡¿Te vas?! —el responde con un burdo gesto— Puedes... ¿quedarte? —él suspira con la mano en la perilla e igual abre la puerta— ¡E-es que...! —se calma— Ya es tarde y... si estas cerca me sentiré segura. —él voltea— Si... si estás a mi lado no pienso en lo que pasó.

—_ ¡tsk!_ —regresa a la puerta— Chao.

— ¡E-entonces sólo hasta que me duerma, ¿sí?! —se levanta de la cama algo adolorida— ¡Si se te hace más tarde puedes quedarte en la alcoba de Hiro! No creo que le moleste.

Sasuke permanece quieto en la puerta. Llega a su mente lo deprimido que debe estar por lo que sucedió con Sakura y por el regaño –golpes, quizá–, recibido— Está bien. —responde. Ella sonríe complacida de que lo tendrá cerca mientras duerme.

— Me pondré la pijama. —indica sonrosada e incómoda, el Uchiha sale de la habitación para que se cambie.

Una vez fuera, decide revisar si el chico bajito está bien. Quería cerciorarse que no estuviera llorando como esa vez en el gimnasio y empezó a recorrer el pasillo, llegado por intuición a la última puerta; estaba ligeramente abierta.

Coloca la mano en la perilla y la abre con cuidado al notar las luces apagadas. Si ya estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo y era mejor dejarlo descansar. Husmea ingresando la cabeza con lentitud, pero lo único que logra notar entre lo oscuro es el sonido de la ducha abierta y la luz de la puerta del baño encendida— (Aún no duerme.) —piensa e ingresa a la habitación por completo.

Aquella vez que le dio la paliza por entrometido y lo llevó a descansar en las bodegas del gimnasio, cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos en las colchonetas, Hiro había sonrojado por despertar junto a él; diciendo que acostumbraba a dormir solo. Sasuke pensó que si aún permanecía despierto, se debía a sus pensamientos y era claro que estaba deprimido.

Por ello empezó a acercarse a la cama, para ocultarse bajo las sábanas, así cuando saliera de la ducha y se recostara, él podría asustarlo y así estaría molesto; olvidando por algunos minutos todo lo que le rodeaba. Además de que quería molestarlo un poco por haber querido dejarlo solo con Sakura en la supuesta cita.

Pero cuando está a los pies de la cama, nota algo en el suelo— (¿Vendajes?) —expresa al distinguir en la oscuridad unos trapos blancos cerca del pantalón y camiseta que vestía hace unas horas. Estira la mano para tomarlas, pero la voz de Sakura en el pasillo lo distrae—_ ¡tsk!_ —rueda los ojos y abandona la alcoba en silencio, dejando todo como siempre.

Después de que la molestia de Sakura se durmiera lo castigaría a su manera.

Una vez en esa alcoba, toma asiento sobre un mullido sofá y se cruza de brazos, mientras Sakura se arropa y le sonríe— Duérmete rápido. —expresa fríamente, lo que la entristece un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>01h28/**

Daba una y otra vuelta en la cama, tenerlo en la misma habitación, a tan solo unos pasos, la tenía tan feliz que no podía dormirse. Voltea la cabeza con cuidado para ver su rostro por unos segundos antes de dormirse de una vez por todas, pero se topa con su rostro sereno y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante mientras respira con lentitud— (¡Ya se durmió!) —exclama al verlo tan relajado.

Se veía mucho más apuesto sin esa mirada indiferente y vengativa en él. Sus mejillas colorean y no puede dejar de mirar. Se veía tan dulce e indefenso. Siente la necesidad de acercarse para tocarlo y cubrirlo con una sábana, pero al querer levantarse, su cama provoca un leve ruido y ella le dala espalda y cierra los ojos antes de que la vea despierta aún, y se moleste.

Sasuke abre los ojos con lentitud y luego de observar el sitio recuerda por qué estaba allí. Nota el cuerpo de Sakura quieto en la cama y se levanta del sofá para ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. Nota la hora en el reloj y rasca su nuca, moviendo el cuello por la extraña posición en al que descansaba.

Camina a la puerta y la cierra con cuidado. Sakura nota que la dejó sola por creer que ya estaba dormida y se apena por no tenerlo más allí, pero comprendía que debía estar cansado como ella y por fin decide cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa creyendo que ahora eran más cercanos.

— _¡Tsk! Ya debe de estar dormido..._ —murmura mientras se dirige a la habitación de Hiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos y abrazos en papel... :3<strong>_  
><em>¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
